Si te vas
by Dedalo
Summary: Hermione convence a Ron de quedarse en La Madriguera acompañando a su familia mientras ella va a buscar a sus padres a Australia. Él a su pesar obedece pero, presintiendo que algo anda mal, decide llegar a Australia para acompañarla.
1. Capítulo I

_**Si te vas**, cruza la puerta y tira tus llaves al cerrar. No pronuncies mi nombre. Apura tu paso y no mires detrás. No roces mi piel en tu carne, ahoga mi sombra en tu oscuridad. **Si te vas**, no lleves la luz de mi alba, mi búsqueda. Y al despertar, acostúmbrame. _

_Si me lo pidieras te daría el sol, y que inundes mi dolor. **Abrázame.** _

**CAPITULO I**

…

**Referencias: **

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

...

**CAPITULO I**

**...**

- _Te estaré esperando _- dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras sentía, con angustia, cómo ella retiraba su mano de la suya y la asía a la valija con fuerza, como queriendo ocuparla con algo para no sentir tan hondamente el frío de haberla separado de la de él. La vio alejarse con lentitud hasta la verja que marcaba el límite del patio delantero de su propia casa. Ella caminaba hacia atrás, manteniendo el contacto visual y casi prometiendo con los ojos, mientras él rogaba con los suyos, que pronto volverían a reencontrarse.

Le resultó irónico que, sintiendo el pecho tan vacío, no pudiera ingresar más aire en sus pulmones cuando suspiró, con una mezcla de soledad y resignación, luego de verla desaparecerse tras la pequeña puerta de madera. Él la hubiese acompañado hasta la cerca para despedirse, pero ella no le hubiese dejado. Prefirieron un apretón de manos, mudo y frío como el sabor de los puntos suspensivos. Y así, de un momento a otro, sintió el peso de los segundos sobre sus hombros, y la pastosa densidad de la espera.

Sonrió con angustia, como si acabase de cerrarse el telón de su comedia favorita, y giró sobre sus talones con la pesadez de quien no tiene deseos de hacer lo que debe. A sus ojos apareció su casa, tan desequilibrada e intrigante como siempre, con la maleza poblada de gnomos y la madera manchada de humedad, que parecía dar testimonio de que la casa misma había llorado las desventuras de su familia. Cerró los ojos para suspirar de nuevo y la madurez, a la que tuvo que acostumbrarse de golpe, le supo amarga en el velo del paladar.

Con la misma parsimonia con la que se hubiese puesto a redactar un ensayo de pociones, emprendió la corta distancia que lo separaba del ingreso principal a la Madriguera. Sonrió con amargura ante la ironía de saber que nunca más haría un ensayo de pociones, porque ya no estará ese insufrible profesor para pedírselo, ni ella, para corregir los errores que seguramente hubiese cometido.

Puso un pié en el living de su casa y miró a su izquierda, sabiendo que encontraría a su madre revolviendo por inercia una olla con el almuerzo. Ella lo miraba con gravedad:

- _Deberías haber ido con ella_ - le dijo en un suave pero serio tono de voz.

Él le devolvió la seriedad con la mirada y sin dejar de observarla negó con la cabeza. Diciendo nada se encaminó a la escalera que, recorriendo todas las habitaciones de su casa, le abría sus brazos para guiarlo en el prolongado ascenso hacia su cuarto. Y así, uno a uno, fue encontrándose con los miembros de su familia, como en un negativo sin revelar que se mira a contraluz sin demasiado interés.

Su padre leía sin leer un libro de Shakespeare; fruncía el seño y regresaba a la página anterior, consciente de haber recorrido las palabras con la vista sin haberlas leído realmente. Arrugaba la nariz y respiraba hondo, como resignado a hacerse creer a sí mismo que se mantenía ocupado. En la habitación contigua, una especie de pequeño comedor, Bill y Charlie jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico; tardaban minutos eternos en hacer cada movimiento, mirándose de vez en cuando, como pidiéndose disculpas por dejarse llevar por su mente muy lejos del tablero de juego.

La escalera lo invitó a seguir subiendo para enfrentarse, apenas pisaba el descanso, con la puerta abierta de la habitación de Percy. Lo encontró dormido sobre el escritorio, con los lentes torcidos sobre la frente y una pluma agarrada en su mano derecha. No quiso violar su privacidad leyendo los garabatos, que ahora se encontraban debajo de su mejilla izquierda, pero supo con certeza que, sea lo que sea, era su excusa para mantenerse despierto durante la noche. Era su nuevo rol, montar guardias nocturnas por si a alguien le pasaba algo mientras todos dormían; por eso la puerta abierta, /_todos saben que Percy adora encerrarse/, _por eso el ronquido profundo sobre el escritorio a las once y media del medio día. No supo bien por qué no cedió a su impulso de quitarle los lentes y abrigarlo con algo, sino que simplemente giró a su derecha para seguir su trayecto.

La puerta de la habitación de Ginny estaba entreabierta. Se apresuró a llegar a ella cuando la escuchó sollozando adentro, pero al oír los arrullos de Harry y verlos por la pequeña abertura, ella recostada sobre su regazo y él acariciando su largo cabello, sólo atinó a sonreír débilmente a su hermano por elección y señalarle con el índice que subiría a su habitación. Sabía que Harry no lo seguiría al rato, aunque haya asentido con la cabeza en señal de /_ya voy/_, tanto como sabía que su amigo entendía que él necesitaba estar solo.

La madera del penúltimo tramo de la escalera acompañaba sus pasos con el sonido extraño de los escalones viejos, como si hicieran manifiestas sus ganas de quejarse con angustia por la habitación que estaba por aparecer frente a él.

George se había quedado dormido llorando. Pudo intuirlo por sus ojos hinchados y lo apretados que tenía los puños a la funda de la almohada. Debajo de la misma distinguió el reloj que antes estaba colgado en la cocina. Lo retiró casi con enojo, procurando no despertar a George. Por un segundo miró la aguja de su hermano Fred, que indefinida flotaba entre las palabras "_casa_" y "_peligro de muerte_", y luego de mirar como reprendiendo a George (aún sabiendo que éste no era consciente de ello), se retiró con reloj y todo; no sin antes dirigir una mirada fugaz, como un saludo involuntario, a la cama perfectamente tendida que debería estar ocupando su hermano muerto.

Dejó el reloj en la mesada del baño, como quitándose una prenda sucia, y miró el último tramo que ascendía de la escalera. La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada y pudo distinguir con facilidad el viejo cartel que la denunciaba como suya: "_Habitación de Ronald_". Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, comenzó a ascenderkk con la seriedad, la angustia y la determinación de un guerrero que se abre camino hacia el campo de batalla.

Empujó la puerta casi con miedo y entró achicándose paulatinamente, como si en cada paso perdiera fuerzas, dejándose caer sentado en la cama que ocupaba Harry. Por la ventana se veía el punto exacto en el que Hermione acababa de desaparecer. Hundió la cara en sus manos y se apretó los ojos con impotencia. Él había elegido acompañarla, pero ella lo obligó a elegir diferente.

Así, se quedó con su familia en la Madriguera, para ayudar a acomodar la inestabilidad emocional que la muerte de Fred había inyectado en sus entrañas. Mientras tanto, ella viajaba a Australia para recuperar a sus padres, llevándose con ella, sin saberlo, a su otra familia. Esa que aún no tenía, pero que le borboteaba en la boca del estómago de vez en cuando y le hacía cosquillas en la punta de las orejas.

Suspiró por última vez y, como si pudiera invocarla con ello, comenzó a ojear sin ganas _"Hogwarts, una Historia_", sabiendo que la próxima edición de ese libro debería incluir los importantes, y terribles, eventos recientes.ç

...

_**Espero les guste el primer capítulo.**_

_**¡Espero comentarios!**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Si te vas**, cruza la puerta y tira tus llaves al cerrar. No pronuncies mi nombre. Apura tu paso y no mires detrás. No roces mi piel en tu carne, ahoga mi sombra en tu oscuridad. **Si te vas**, no lleves la luz de mi alba, mi búsqueda. Y al despertar, acostúmbrame. _

_Si me lo pidieras te daría el sol, y que inundes mi dolor. **Abrázame.** _

**CAPITULO II**

…

**Referencias: **

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

...

**CAPITULO II**

**...**

- _Jaque Mate_- dijo, casi sin disfrutarlo, y vio cómo el Rey Negro dejaba caer inerte su espada sobre el tablero. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo miraban brillantes detrás de sus redondos lentes, mientras sonreía con una mezcla de resignación y orgullo. Ron sólo sonrió de lado, como pidiendo disculpas por ganarle de nuevo, mientras giraba la cabeza para controlar, ya por quinta vez, el jardín delantero.

- _Se fue ayer. Le tomará unos días, o quizás meses. Ten paciencia_ - Harry interpretó su mirada mientras acomodaba las piezas para iniciar una nueva partida. - _¡Ahora yo soy las blancas!_ - gritó con entusiasmo mientras giraba el tablero dejando las fichas negras frente a Ron, que se encontraba, todavía, mirando hacia el jardín.

- _Lo sé, no estoy esperándola a ella. Sólo espero que no venga alguien, o algo, con malas noticias…_ - dijo en resignada confesión. Luego miró el tablero y, refiriéndose a la petición entusiasta de su amigo, replicó _-… y ése es un privilegio que tienes que ganarte_-. Dicho esto, tomó el tablero y lo regresó a su posición original.

- _No seas paranoico, todo saldrá bien_ - lo tranquilizó Harry, ocultando exitosamente su propia preocupación; y volviendo al juego, dijo - _¡Pero si a Hermione la dejas jugar con las blancas! Y es la bruja más inteligente que conozco y todo pero, que yo sepa, ella nunca te ha ganado al ajedrez mágico_ - Protestó, como exponiendo la prueba de una brutal injusticia.

Ron sonrió ampliamente, casi con picardía - _Es cierto_, - dijo, con la mirada flotando, perdida - _pero ella sabe muy bien cómo ganarse ese privilegio_ - Y se mantuvo mirando a ningún punto, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba exponencialmente.

Antes de que pudiera descolgarse él solito de su letargo, recibió un empujón de su amigo que lo hizo tambalearse. - _¡Te pareces a Lavender!_ - Recriminó Harry con una extraña combinación de comicidad y espanto. Ron se limitó a mirar a su amigo con severidad, para luego hacer una mueca profunda de horror.

...

El Quidditch le era desabrido, no comprendía cómo había soñado convertirse en un jugador profesional cuando era niño. Sin embargo, nada le era menos grato que la lectura de "_Hogwarts, una historia_", y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo leerlo para sentirse acompañado por ella (y demostrarle cuánto había aprendido en su ausencia), cualquier excusa era buena para mantener el libro cerrado dentro del cajón de su mesita de luz.

En el patio trasero de la Madriguera habían montado una especie de campo de juego. De un lado: Harry y Bill; del otro Ron, Charlie y Ginny. Los equipos se miraban casi belicosamente. Abajo, haciendo de tribuna, Precy estaba sentado en una especie de reposera, leía un libro mientras controlaba de reojo al pequeño Teddy, que dormía en un moisés en el suelo.

Justo a punto de comenzar el partido, Ron vio la ventana de George abierta y, antes de que Charlie soltara las pelotas, le hizo señas para que esperase y voló hacia la habitación, encontrándose con George, que volvía del baño con cara de dormido y el pelo desastrosamente desordenado. - _¡Hey!_ - le llamó - _Te falta una oreja pero no estás inválido. ¡Lávate mejor la cara y ven afuera que nos falta uno!- _George, entendiendo que su hermano intentaba animarlo lejos de reírse de su asimetría facial, sonrió asintiendo levemente y, cinco minutos más tarde, salió por la ventana de su habitación montado en su Barredora.

El partido fue reñido y duró cerca de una hora. Ginny, Charly y Ron ganaron, pero sólo porque Harry dejó que su novia atrapara la Snitch. George, siendo parte del equipo perdedor, no compartía esa actitud. - _Potter, Potter. Si no supiera que Ronnie mira cada cinco minutos la cerca delantera, juraría que eres el hombre más dominado del mundo -_Tenía su característica sonrisa pícara y miraba a Ron de reojo: estaba claro que la agresión iba más dirigida a su hermano menor que a su recientemente recuperado cuñado. Ron chasqueó la lengua significando un _¡Oh, cállate!_y luego sonrió de buena gana: George estaba haciendo bromas de nuevo.

Mientras el resto de los jugadores ingresó a asearse y comer algo, Ron descendió en picada y, antes de tocar el suelo, enderezó la escoba justo al lado de Percy, quien no disfrutó ni la cercanía ni la velocidad de la pirueta de su hermano - _Ten cuidado, Ronald. Puedes llegar a lastimarte. No creo que necesitemos más heridos en esta casa… -_Ron sabía que Percy sentía un profundo cargo de conciencia que lo inclinaba a cuidar de una manera excesivamente minuciosa a cada miembro de su familia, quizás por eso no le contestó con impaciencia. O quizás porque le recordó tanto a Hermione que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír para sus adentros y mirarlo con ojos de niño. Percy le devolvió la mirada y suspiró. - ¿_Cómo va eso?_ – inquirió, intentando ablandar el tono con su hermano menor, que de menor tenía ya muy poco.

- _¿Eso?_ - Preguntó Ron, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Percy y bebiéndose en dos tragos la mitad de la botella de agua que su hermano había a sacado para tomar mientras leía. Percy le quitó la botella de la boca y lo miró con cara de /_Podrías ser un poco más delicado…/, _lo que le recordó aún más a Hermione e hizo que el pecho se le estrujará de golpe, como una pasa de uva.

- _Eso de esperar que tu novia, porque es tu novia ¿no?, regrese de Australia mientras te quedas en tu casa robando relojes de la habitación de tu hermano -_Aclaró Percy, que luego de dejar la botella al otro lado de su asiento y lejos del alcance de Ron, había vuelto los ojos al libro y hablaba sin levantar la vista. Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su hermano; éste, aún leyendo, sonrió de lado con suficiencia - _Ah, yo lo veo todo Ronald. Cuando duermen soy como un centinela -_y despegando la vista del libro, en un gesto que le recordó a la profesora McGonagall, dejó que sus lentes deslizaran hasta la punta de su nariz y lo miró por encima del marco, como queriendo decir /_Te tengo vigilado/_.

Ron no supo si reírse de él o comenzar temerle, pero en una especie de cómica seriedad se encogió de hombros y respiró hondo - _Ella dice que mi lugar está aquí. Que debo acompañar a mi familia, al menos por ahora. Y yo pienso lo mismo, debo acompañar a mi familia. Pero aquí estás tú, y Harry. Además, Bill y Charlie se quedarán un tiempo. Y ella está sola… y ella_- bajó la vista, ruborizándose un poco - … _ella también es mi familia._ - sin levantar la mirada y como para pasar ese momento incómodo, sabiendo que Percy aún lo miraba, ahora con profundidad, por encima del marco de sus anteojos, se recostó sobre la hierba y estiró la mano por debajo de la silla de su hermano para alcanzar la botella de agua y terminar su contenido con velocidad inusitada.

Percy negó con la cabeza, resignado ante el acto de voracidad de Ron, e identificando el rubor de su hermano, volvió la vista a su libro y habló con seriedad - _La familia es importante, Ronald. Te lo digo yo que lo aprendí de la peor manera. Pero si de arrepentimiento se trata, es mucho mejor arrepentirte de tus acciones que de tus omisiones. -_Y mirando a Ron una vez más, agregó entre experimentado y arrepentido - _Te lo digo yo, que lo aprendí de la peor manera... No siempre se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido._- y casi por instinto, y sin realmente ser consciente de ello, Percy miró hacia arriba, en dirección a la ventana por la que George había salido volando una hora antes.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Ron palideció. Sabía que Percy estaba manifestando su arrepentimiento más que prediciendo la muerte de Hermione en una misión suicida por Australia a la que él la había empujado a hacer en solitario, pero tuvo ganas de liberar una Bludger para que le diera justo en la cabezota. ¿Cómo había dejado que Hermione vaya sola por sus padres? Levantándose de golpe fue hacia la cocina, buscó otra botella de agua, la depositó al lado de Percy, y desapareció escaleras arriba, camino a su habitación.

Llegó con el corazón desbocado, no tanto por la exigencia de la subida, sino por el terror de que su imaginación esté proyectando imágenes reales. Buscó por toda la habitación, casi con desesperación, por si alguna carta había llegado mientras se encontraba en el patio: Nada. Corroboró que su ventana estuviera abierta y, al hacerlo, se detuvo nuevamente en ese maldito punto detrás del cerco delantero. Con la parte inferior de la palma de la mano se golpeó la frente repetidas veces, mientras se reprendía por no insistir lo suficiente en acompañar a Hermione. Y entonces fue cuando recordó esa Navidad alejado de ella. Con la desesperación con la que un hambriento recoge las migajas de pan que alguien arroja al azar, abrió, uno tras otro, los cuatro cajones de su ropero hasta dar con el Desiluminador. Con ansiedad similar a la que un fumador emplea para encender su primer cigarrillo luego de un largo periodo de abstinencia, accionó el pequeño aparato: Nada. Es decir, nada fuera de lo común. La luz salió del pequeño tubo de plata y encendió el velador al lado de su cama como burlándose de él.

_/Esto puede significar sólo dos cosas:…/_ pensó /… _O no me necesita… o es demasiado tarde/_. Tragó con dificultad y accionó el Desiluminador para absorber la luz recién liberada. Inconscientemente giró la cabeza, una vez más, hacia la cerca de La Madriguera a través de la ventana, dirigiéndole una profunda mirada de súplica y terror.

Afuera, Percy seguía controlando a Ted pero, profundamente pensativo, había abandonado su lectura.

...

**_Para los que extrañan ver a Ron y Hermione juntos, en el próximo capítulo empiezan los flash backs. _**

_**¡Espero comentarios!**_


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPITULO III**

…

**Referencias: **

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

...

**CAPITULO III**

**...**

Abrió la puerta con un tirón seco. En su apuro, no midió su fuerza y la puerta rebotó contra la pared de su habitación, devolviéndole el empuje violentamente sobre su oreja derecha. /_¡Maldición!/,_se lamentó, descargando una patada contra la pared e imaginándose a Hermione reprendiéndolo por su vocabulario. Con los ojos llorosos, la mitad de la cara colorada y ambas manos sobre la oreja golpeada, Ron descendió a toda velocidad dos tramos de la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

- _¡Algo le pasa! ¡Algo le pasa!_- Gritó abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Pero hizo silencio de golpe cuando, sonrojados, Harry y Ginny se separaron bruscamente. Harry bajó la cabeza, como un niño a quien encuentran robando fruta en el patio del vecino. Ginny, en cambio, parecía el vecino que encuentra al niño robando fruta de su jardín, y miraba a Ron con los ojos encendidos. Murmurando un _Lo siento_ con la mirada, y antes de dejar que su hermana emita una palabra, el pelirrojo volvió a suplicar auxilio de una forma muy poco clara: - _¡Algo le pasa! -_Agitaba su mano izquierda, mientras mantenía la derecha sobre la oreja golpeada.

Harry recordó a su tío Vernon escuchando partidos de fútbol por la radio, tenía la manía de, sin importar cuán fuerte estuviese el volumen, casi incrustarse el aparato muggle en la oreja. Estuvo a punto de convencerse de que su amigo estaba escuchando un partido de los Cudley Cannons y reclamaba la inactividad de algún jugador, cuando Ginny ablandó el seño y se acercó a su hermano con un pequeño matiz de preocupación - _Ron, ¿estás bien?, parece que has visto una araña gigante -_y, con suavidad maternal, retiró la mano derecha de la cara de Ron, para dejar ver una oreja excesivamente hinchada, colorada y brillante como un cartel de neón.

George, que pasaba por detrás dirigiéndose a su habitación, ahogó una risotada y comentó -_Para tenerla así, prefiero no tenerla__-_y señalando orgulloso con el índice el orificio que Snape había dejado al costado de su cráneo, se alejó escaleras arriba, ahora dando rienda suelta a una carcajada casi malvada.

Ginny miró a George reprendiéndolo y luego habló a Harry - _Hay veces no me agrada que esté volviendo a ser el mismo de antes. Había olvidado lo ácidos que pueden ser sus comentarios -_se volvió a Ron - _Es obvio que algo le pasa. ¿Cómo te golpeaste? ¿O fue un hechizo mal hecho? ¿Estuviste curioseando las cosas de George, Ronald? _

Ron soltó un bufido de impaciencia y alejó a su hermana con un suave empujón. A veces prefería que ella volviera a ser la niña inmadura que lo molestaba, en lugar de sobreprotegerlo tanto. - _No estoy hablando de mi oreja, Ginny. Hablo de Hermione -_cuando Ginny se puso seria de golpe, Ron desvió la mirada y se dirigió a Harry - ¡_Mira!_- y sin decir nada más, accionó el Desiluminador.

Fiel a su discurso inicial, la pequeña bola de luz se desprendió de la boquilla del aparato y se posó pasivamente sobre el velador de la habitación de la pequeña Weasley. Ron sostenía su mirada en Harry, como transmitiéndole su desesperación y sus temores. Harry, sin embargo, mantuvo la vista en el velador encendido, esperando que la luz hiciera algo más que reposar allí, como un juez analizando a los convictos. Luego de unos segundos miró a Ron - _No te comprendo. La luz hace exactamente lo que debería hacer, Ron. Deja ya de pensar tonterías -_Estuvo a punto de pedirle a su amigo que se retirara para retomar las "tratativas" con Ginny, pero decidió no correr el riesgo de que Ron le regalara una oreja igual a la suya.

- _No lo comprendes. Este es el Desiluminador que me ayudó a encontrarla, y ahora no me dice dónde está._- Ron agitaba el tubo plateado en su mano derecha, su cara, aún colorada y asimétrica, transmitía una impaciencia fatalista.

- _Ron, ese Desiluminador funciona diferente sólo cuando Hermione te necesita. Puedes estar tranquilo de que ella está bien. La mejor señal de todas es que eso no emita grititos desesperados._- Harry señalaba el Desiluminador con un poco de hastío. Comprendía que su mejor amigo esté enamorado, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un Romeo depresivo y paranoico.

Ginny, que no comprendía nada, miró primero a su novio y luego a su hermano. Conmovida por ver a Ron tan preocupado, lo acompañó hasta sentarlo en la cama, y apeló a tranquilizarlo con algo más de paciencia - _Ron, Hermione está bien. Es la bruja más brillante que conocemos. Ella sabía que debía buscar a sus padres y es lógico que, después de semejante año, quisiera buscarlos cuanto antes. Pero tú no podías alejarte de nosotros tan pronto, también habías estado ausente mucho tiempo y -_ su rostro se ensombreció de repente - _luego de lo de Fred... lo mejor es que no nos abandones de nuevo, al menos por un tiempo_- Dijo, jocosa, con una sonrisa final, para ahuyentar todo mal recuerdo.

La palabra "abandono" no hizo más que recordarle a Ron aquella absurda pelea, que le había alejado tanto de sus amigos en plena búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Miró a Harry pidiendo disculpas inconscientemente, como si aún no se sintiera absuelto; luego echó un vistazo al Desiluminador. Respiró profundo con resignación, volvió a accionar el aparato para absorber a la inservible bola de luz y, aún sabiendo que interrumpía un momento privado, se recostó sobre la cama de Ginny, procurando apoyar su cabeza sobre su oreja izquierda, y cerró con fuerza los ojos, evocando la conversación que había sido objeto de sus recriminaciones.

[…]

El sol parecía reírse de las caras tristes de los concurrentes que, uno a uno, se acercaban enfundados en túnicas de luto hacia el centro del jardín de la Madriguera. Allí, rodeado de flores y pequeños dispositivos explosivos (gentileza de George), reposaban, dentro de un brillante cajón de roble, los restos de Fred Weasley, cuya última mueca parecía ser más compinche del astro luminoso que de su propia familia, que lo circundaba gimiendo y llorando con obligada resignación, despidiéndose lentamente de él.

La ceremonia había sido digna de un muerto en batalla, y las explosiones luminosas de Sortilegios Weasley obligaron a los presentes a recordar al Fred travieso y risueño que siempre fue. Arthur y Molly se detuvieron a los pies del cajón durante un rato, llorando silenciosamente y hablando con su hijo, como si estuviese a punto de emprender un viaje eterno.

Bill y Charlie acompañaban a Percy y Fleur que, notando la incapacidad de Molly, se habían hecho cargo de la recepción y del servicio, con mucha menos experiencia pero con la misma buena voluntad. - _Costará acostumbrarse, ¿no? Todavía no termino de creérmelo -_Se decían de vez en cuando, como si fuese lo único que tenían permitido expresar, mientras llevaban platos y jarras al gran tablón que se desplegaba en el patio.

George lloraba poco, e incluso parecía que a veces se reía suavemente, seguramente recordando alguna picardía que hubieran hecho juntos, o quizás imaginando qué diría Fred en su propio funeral. De cualquier manera, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a interrumpir su diálogo interno.

Hermione dejó a Ginny sollozando en brazos de un compungido Harry y, tras mirar a su amigo con ternura y dirigirle un - _Éste es tu lugar ahora -_se volvió a buscar a Ron. Lo halló sentado en la segunda fila, con los antebrazos apoyados en las piernas separadas, las manos apenas entrelazadas, colgando inertes entre las rodillas, y la cabeza gacha, dejando al descubierto su nuca blanca, surcada de pecas y coronada por su cabello que ardía al sol. Durante unos segundos, Hermione dudó profundamente si hablarle o alejarse. Finalmente, apoyó una de sus frías manos en la parte descubierta de su nuca y, agachándose apenas, susurró con suavidad - _Ron…- _

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con parsimonia y suspiró profundamente, mientras que con su mano derecha buscaba detrás de su cabeza la punta de los dedos de Hermione. Cuando la sintió asirle su mano volvió a cerrar los ojos, y la soltó para girarse a mirarla. Ella le sonreía con los labios, pero sus ojos lo miraban con preocupación. Él le devolvió la mirada y, sin poder controlarlo, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor y sucumbió al llanto. Hermione, con la mano aún en su nuca, empujó la cabeza de Ron para apoyarla en su vientre, él la abrazó por la cintura y se hundió en un llanto desconsolado mientras Hermione le acariciaba los cabellos. - _Tranquilo, ya estará todo bien. Tranquilo -_Lo arrullaba como una madre consolando a un niño a quien se le ha roto su juguete favorito, y Ron se dejó ser en su dolor, mientras las lágrimas y la voz de Hermione iban purgando, lentamente, su impotencia.

Luego de un par de minutos, que pesaban como horas y sabían a segundos, Ron se separó de Hermione y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. Hermione le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Ron, hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, leyeron este gesto como un intento de transmitir un _Ojala hubiese algo más que pueda hacer por ti__. _Conmovido hasta el alma, y sin soltar la cintura de Hermione, se paró, le plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha y hundió su rostro en su cuello, dejándose perder entre la selva de su cabello y su colonia. Ella suspiró con suavidad y, como si estuviese manipulando porcelana fina, deslizó con cuidado sus brazos hasta abrazarlo por el cuello, acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró, con los ojos cerrados - _Ya verás cómo la vida te hace justicia, Ron. A ti y a toda tu familia. _

- _Tú también eres mi familia, Hermione. Y quiero comportarme en coherencia con eso_- Ron no separó su rostro del cuello de ella, pero había abierto los ojos con seguridad y se había descolgado de esa especie de limbo que Hermione parecía preparar para él con recelo. Ella lo apretó con fuerzas, en un tácito _Gracias_ pero, inmediatamente después de eso, negó con la cabeza con la lentitud y la solidez de quien diagnostica una enfermedad terminal.

- _Tu deber es estar aquí, Ron. A tus padres les debes asistencia y atención, ahora más que nunca. Y sobre todo luego de desaparecerte durante tanto tiempo. Yo debo ir a buscar a los míos. Sé que ellos están bien y no me extrañan, pero yo los necesito.- S_e separó con pesar de él y lo miró a los ojos con seguridad - _Me quedaré una semana y luego partiré a Australia. Luego voy a regresar, para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido. -_con esta última frase sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado mientras que sus ojos se humedecían casi imperceptiblemente.

Ron se limitó a mirar a sus padres, aún enclavados a los pies del cajón de Fred. Luego, a George, que había comenzado a recoger los restos de los explosivos. Ginny y Harry se besaban tímidamente a la distancia, y él la abrazaba en un gesto protector. Luego se volvió a Hermione con severidad, y sin sonrojarse y con la voz firme, decretó - _Voy contigo -._No era una petición, era un aviso, un veredicto. Pero ella era Hermione, y si fuese tan fácil doblegar su voluntad, no estaría tan irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada y le acomodó los mechones en la frente. Luego, volvió a negar con la cabeza y repitió su sentencia - _Me quedaré una semana, luego partiré a Australia. Luego regresaré contigo -_y tomándolo de la mano comenzó a guiarlo hacia la mesa en donde sus hermanos mayores y Fleur habían dispuesto el servicio.

Ron observó a su familia y algo le pesó en el alma, volvió a buscar a sus padres con la mirada y los encontró, todavía, mirando con tristeza el rostro de su hijo. Suspiró con resignación y apretó la mano de Hermione, luego la miró de reojo, y casi en un susurro pero perfectamente audible, le dijo - … _para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido. - _

Hermione le devolvió el apretón y volvió su rostro al perfil de Ron, que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras un rubor acusador aparecía en el puente de su larga nariz y en la punta de sus orejas. Ella le sonrió abiertamente y volvió a mirar al frente - _Para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido -_repitió con seguridad.

[…]

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe, como si su recuerdo hubiese sido en realidad un sueño y acabara de despertar bruscamente, como si algo golpeara su ventana. Le costó recordar que se encontraba en la habitación de Ginny, Harry y su hermana ya no estaban allí. Se sobresaltó al escuchar, efectivamente, golpes certeros en el vidrio que daba al jardín, seguramente los responsables de su brusca reacción. Giró la cabeza y encontró una lechuza parda que, agitando las alas, le sostenía la redonda mirada al otro lado. Llevaba en el pico un sobre inmaculadamente blanco, que dejaba identificar en su frente la palabra "Ron", que la pulcra pluma de Hermione había garabateado desde Australia.

...

_**Ya comienza a armarse de a poco la historia. Espero que esté gustando por ahora. **_

_**¡Espero comentarios!**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

…

**Referencias: **

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

...

**CAPITULO IV**

**...**

"_Querido Ron,_

_ "He llegado a Australia hace ya quince horas. He querido escribirte desde que llegué pero no podía encontrar rastros del mundo mágico. Imaginarás que encontrar una lechuza para enviarte esta carta me ha costado horrores._

_ "Aún no he hallado a mis padres, pero estoy convencida de que están por aquí. Estoy ansiosa por verlos de una vez y terminar con todo esto. Australia es un país bellísimo, pero el hogar se extraña bastante._

_ "¿Cómo está todo en La Madriguera? Los extraño y espero volver lo más pronto posible. Cuida de Harry y de su culpabilidad constante, y cuida sobre todo de George. Yo cuidaré de ti cuando regrese._

_ "Te acercaré noticias en cuanto las tenga, te abrazo fuerte._

_ "Tuya, _

_ Hermione." _

En menos de media hora el suelo de su cuarto se convirtió en un regadero de pergaminos abollados. Ron se revolvía el pelo ansiosamente, pero hasta entonces no había podido escribir nada más allá de "_Querida Hermione_". Las manos le temblaban con brutalidad, como manifestando sus ansias de tener ya en su poder la respuesta a la carta que todavía no había redactado. Y es que nunca le había enviado a Hermione una carta estando en esa situación, y no es tampoco que supiese en qué situación estaba exactamente: Hermione y él no habían escatimado en manifestaciones de cariño desde el fin de la batalla, aunque era cierto que el famoso beso no se había repetido. Al recordarlo, el pelirrojo sintió cosquillas en el labrio inferior, se lo mordió con delicadeza, sonriendo sutilmente, y cerró los ojos.

Por un momento, sintió que el año anterior fue la invención de algún artista loco, que dio rienda suelta a la creatividad de una pluma violenta y cínica. Sintió que abriría los ojos y se encontraría en el expreso de Hogwarts, acompañado de sus mejores amigos, a punto de cursar su último año. Pero luego recordó a Fred y sintió que la sangre se le espesaba dentro de las venas. Nadie podría imaginar un dolor como ese, esa era la prueba de que las cosas sucedieron con el mismo realismo y la misma densidad con la que se habían enterrado en su piel y en su retina: indeleblemente.

En un hábito que se le había hecho costumbre, Ron comenzó a recordar, mientras la lechuza parda, luego de esperar improductivamente una respuesta, se perdía en el horizonte.

[…]

Harry parecía flotar de alivio. Relajó su mano de golpe, dejando caer la varita de espino con un chasquido imperceptible. Se hubiese dejado caer de rodillas si la marea de gente no hubiera aparecido de golpe a su alrededor. Voldemort había desaparecido y, como si quisiese ocupar su lugar vacío, una ola de euforia incontenible se precipitó sobre los presentes, que forcejeaban en el intento de acercarse al "Niño que Vivió".

Ron miró el espectáculo circense durante unos segundos, luego extendió levemente los brazos en señal de libertad y, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, levantó el rostro al cielo, como suplicando que se precipitase una tormenta que les lave el rostro y los espíritus, al menos por un tiempo. Al lado suyo oyó un sollozo, y sin prácticamente cambiar de posición, movió su brazo derecho y rodeó con él a Hermione, mientras seguía respirando profundamente con la cabeza erguida hacia las alturas. Lo sorprendió sentir que ella lo abrazaba por el pecho con más fuerza de la que el momento sugería, y antes de terminar de rodearla con ambos brazos, la interrogó con la mirada, bajando finalmente la cabeza.

Hermione lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía la mirada brillante de esperanza, y las lágrimas, que caían con la misma desesperación con que la multitud seguía acercándose a Harry, eran la manifestación vívida de lo que ella había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando descifró acabadamente el significado del plomo en el estómago y esa incómoda sensación de tener los poros muy abiertos: estaba irreparablemente enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Con sus manos le tomó la cara con suavidad, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos; y sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a sí mismo (ambos esperaban que él la besase en ese preciso momento), comenzó a controlar cada centímetro de su cara y de su cuerpo, para luego abrazarla con el alivio, ahora consciente, de saberla definitivamente a salvo. Le besó la coronilla con profundo amor y, apoyando la mejilla en su cabello, la acompañó en el llanto curiosamente amargo y silencioso de la victoria.

Casi con miedo a perderla, Ron le tomó fuertemente de la mano cuando, minutos más tarde, interrumpieron el profundo abrazo y decidieron ingresar al castillo. - _Ven, vamos a ayudar a acomodar este desastre -_le dijo sonriendo y señalando el ingreso, para evitar comenzar a hablar de algo más profundo y doloroso. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

Hermione lo miró con profundo cariño - _Gracias -_le dijo, simplemente. Ron le devolvió una mirada inquisidora, arrugando las cejas sobre sus ojos curiosos. Ella se rió sutilmente, casi con timidez, y sosteniendo la mirada respondió el azul interrogante de los ojos de Ron: - _Gracias por estar conmigo -._Ron se limitó a bajar la cabeza y sonreír tímidamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y presionó su mano en la de él, en un tácito juramento de nunca más dejarla sola.

[…]

_/Juramento que rompiste/. _Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró todavía sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, rodeado de papeles abollados y con la pluma sujeta en su mano derecha. /_Prometiste estar con ella y la dejaste ir a Australia sola/, _se dijo en un nuevo acto de remordimiento. Decidido a acompañarla ha como dé lugar, tomó la pluma y garabateó en el pergamino desplegado en su escritorio.

"_Querida Hermione,_

_"Estás sola en un país desconocido a punto de encontrarte con personas que no te recuerdan para confesarles que eres su hija, además de una bruja que les quitó la memoria para ir a perseguir al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos._

_"No te hagas la fuerte conmigo, sé que necesitas compañía. La Madriguera está en orden: Harry no aleja sus ventosas de mi hermanita y George ha vuelto a tomarme de punto. Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Sólo me faltas tú._

_"Voy a decirle a papá que gestione una chimenea en el ministerio._

_"Nos vemos lo antes posible,_

_Ron"_

La leyó rápido, intentando convencerse de que no sonaba tan brutamente como creía, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Dobló la carta como pudo, la puso en el mismo sobre en el que la carta de Hermione había llegado, agregó las palabras "_Para Hermione, de_" encima de su propio nombre y se precipitó escaleras abajo, buscando desesperadamente a Pig.

...

_**¡Y allá va Ronnie!**_

_**Pronto, el Capítulo V**_

_**¡Espero comentarios!**_


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPITULO V**

**Referencias: **

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

**CAPITULO V**

Hermione era sin duda la bruja más brillante de su edad. No sólo había conseguido que sus padres estuvieran a salvo alejándolos del campo de batalla y eliminando todo vestigio de la existencia del mundo mágico de su memoria, sino que también se las había ingeniado para que el lugar en el que soñaran vivir sea absolutamente paradisíaco.

Más azul que sus ojos, el mar se perdía en la distancia haciéndolo sentir tan insignificante que tuvo que mirarse las manos para comprobar que su cuerpo era concreto frente a tal inmensidad. El sol, casi inexistente en los mapas climatológicos británicos, se le colaba en cada poro y hasta podía sentir su sangre, bombeando con fuerza en sus venas, buscar la luz con desesperación. El aire olía a verano frutado y flores maduras, suspirar era un necesario e involuntario acto reflejo.

Mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte, en donde el celeste del cielo y el azul del mar se fundían en una línea casi imperceptible, y se acordó de ella.

[…]

Los meses anteriores habían sido un tiempo ensordecedor en la vida de Ron. No sólo porque la vibración de las bombas de la batalla parecían seguir bailando en sus oídos, decididas a no dejarle olvidar ni un solo estruendo; sino porque las sacudidas que sufrió su espíritu durante todo su viaje y la guerra le resonaban en la conciencia con la fuerza de mil redoblantes de batalla. Y sin embargo, aturdido y todo, cualquier sonido era mejor que el estentóreo silencio de La Madriguera. Nadie emitía palabra y, sin embargo, Ron podía oírlos gritar por dentro.

Su habitación seguía exageradamente anaranjada pero, a falta de lugares libres, algunos pósters de los Chudley Cannons tenían interrumpida su inmensidad por alguna u otra fotografía que el pelirrojo había osado colgar en la pared. Se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con la cabeza girada hacia el muro de su derecha, y la vista clavada en Hermione: al lado de Harry, ella le sonreía mientras saludaba a la cámara agitando la mano. Él le examinaba el rostro con detallismo, pero no le devolvía la sonrisa. En sus manos, una Quaffle golpeaba el techo y volvía a ser atrapada, en un monótono e inconsciente movimiento ascendente y descendente.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron mover la vista de la fotografía, y la Quaffle se le resbaló de las manos._- Pase -_dijo con monotonía, mirando a su izquierda cómo el objeto rodaba irregularmente hacia la puerta de la habitación. El picaporte giró y Hermione entró en el cuarto, levantando la pelota en el trayecto. La dejó en el piso al lado de la cama y se sentó a la altura de las rodillas de Ron, que la miraba con profundidad.

Todavía mirando la Quaffle, Hermione frunció el cejo y dijo - _Ah, era eso. Tu madre me mandó a averiguar qué era ese ruido y a decirte que, sea lo que sea, dejes de provocarlo -_Le dijo, ahora con la mirada en sus ojos y una media sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba más pena que picardía.

Ron quitó su vista de la real Hermione y volvió a posarla en la fotografía - _Odio este silencio espantoso. Me huele a esconder la tierra debajo de la alfombra -._Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer suavemente el rostro de Hermione impreso en la foto, quizás no sabiendo que ella le estaba mirando, quizás habiendo perdido la vergüenza de manifestarle lo que hace tanto tiempo sentía.

Hermione estiró su mano izquierda y tomó el índice desplegado de Ron, sacándolo de su sopor y haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. -_Nadie está escondiendo nada, Ron. Simplemente no se pone en palabras algo que, de por sí, es muy difícil dejar de poner en recuerdos -_

- _Este silencio no es sólo por Fred -_dijo Ron, y a Hermione le sorprendió la seguridad con la que él mencionaba a su hermano, aún más que el hecho de oír ese nombre por primera vez en tres completos días.

- _No te comprendo… -_Hermione seguía sosteniendo con suavidad el índice de Ron en su mano, y éste comenzó a envolvérsela con los dedos que tenía libres. Ella, aunque podía sentir el movimiento, no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos mientras Ron se incorporaba en la cama para quedar sentado frente a ella.

- _Digo… porque aquí hay muchas cosas que no se hablan... -_Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero con el tono firme. Al terminar la frase, bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas en una clara indirecta hacia Hermione, significando un desesperado _¿Qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros?._Sintió que le ardían un poco las puntas de las orejas, pero aún así levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos con vehemencia inquisidora.

Hermione no supo de dónde había sacado Ron esa seguridad, pero se hubiese lanzado a besarlo de nuevo si el momento hubiese sido adecuado, y (por supuesto) si no fuese porque se había jurado a sí misma no volver a dar el primer paso. Se limitó a bajar la vista sonrojada y posarla en los dedos de Ron alrededor de su mano, que seguía envolviendo el índice del pelirrojo con posesión. A partir de la línea de su muñeca, un sinfín de cicatrices adornaban el brazo, como una marca registrada que el pasado se había tomado la libertad de imprimir. Sin desajustar su mano izquierda del dedo de Ron, Hermione estiró su mano derecha y con su propio índice comenzó a recorrer las líneas irregulares que bailaban alrededor del antebrazo pecoso de su amigo.

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró con pesadez. Sin abrir los ojos se dejó caer lentamente, hasta apoyar su frente en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba debajo del fino dedo de ella, que dibujaba formas irregulares en esas marcas que dolían más en la memoria que en la carne. El dedo de Hermione se separó bruscamente de su brazo pero, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para recriminar semejante interrupción, sintió el calor de la palma de de Hermione en su mejilla izquierda, y luego la delicadeza de un pulgar jugando con sus pestañas mientras bordeaba con parsimonia su ojo cerrado.

Ron hundió su larga nariz entre la mandíbula y la clavícula de Hermione, respiró su perfume casi con necesidad y luego, hablando casi sobre su cuello, dijo con resignación - _Ya sé, ya sé. Te irás en cuatro días y luego volverás a que recuperemos el tiempo perdido -_ Hermione movió su cabeza y, cerrando ella también los ojos, apoyó su mejilla en la frente de Ron. Él alzó su mano izquierda y comenzó a jugar con sus rizos, aún con los ojos cerrados - _Es sólo que siento que cada vez es más tiempo el que dejamos que se nos pierda -_terminó de confesar.

[…]

Seguía mirando el inmenso mar cuando se percató de que la gente lo miraba con curiosidad. No supo distinguir si era por la estática posición que mantenía frente al mar desde hacía quince minutos o por las (a los ojos de los muggles) ridículas ropas que llevaba encima. Se miró para terminar de corroborar que tenía su túnica puesta y se sorprendió al encontrar a sus pies un par de monedas australianas /_Alguien debe haber pensado que soy una especie de espectáculo público/ _se dijo divertido mientras, habiendo recogido las monedas, se encaminó a buscar la entrada al mundo mágico que Hermione había hallado con tanto trabajo.

...

Agradeció inmensamente haber pasado por un artista callejero cuando, cinco horas más tarde, saboreaba, con la voracidad de un prisionero, un sándwich comprado con el dinero que le arrojaron. En su afán de llegar cuanto antes al lado de Hermione, no meditó con profundidad la frase "_ni rastros del mundo mágico_". El ministerio le proporcionó un traslador en lugar de una chimenea, lo que eliminaba la seguridad de conocer a un mago que lo reciba del lado australiano del ceniciento trayecto; la inexistencia del mundo mágico a simple vista eliminaba cualquier posibilidad de encontrar un ingreso visible al ministerio o una sede de Gringotts que le permitiera cambiar dinero; encontrar una lechuza era prácticamente imposible, y ni hablar de una chimenea para comunicarse con alguien en Londres. ¿Cómo no pensarlo antes? Si Hermione tardó quince horas en encontrar una lechuza, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el despistado Ronald Weasley? Pateó el suelo con impotencia y miró a ambos lado de la calle.

Unos ojos brillantes lo miraban con insistencia detrás de un cajón de manzanas. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de otra persona que curioseaba su vestimenta, y contuvo sus ganas de gritarle para alejarlo contemplando la posibilidad de recibir más monedas australianas. Lo miró nuevamente ablandando el seño, extrañado por la forma en la que esos ojos lo miraban. Por un momento recordó a Dobby, y movido por una conmoción interna, transitó los cuatro metros que lo separaban de la verdulería que exhibía las manzanas, trinchera de su observante.

Un niño de ropas raídas, pies descalzos y la cara manchada le mantenía la mirada con asombro. Ron miró el sándwich que todavía sostenía en su mano y lo partió a su pesar -_¿Quieres? -_le ofreció con dulzura. El niño, casi sin pestañear, negó con la cabeza. Ron lo miró extrañado -_¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-_Dijo, tratando de mantenerse paciente.

- _Yo te conozco -_habló la aguda voz del niño - _Eres ese chico Weasley. Mi hermana no deja de hablar de ti, ni de Harry Potter. Guarda todos los recortes del profeta.-_El niño seguía mirándolo fijo, como evitando pestañear por si Ron se le escapaba en ese micro segundo de párpados cerrados_- ¿Me compras un helado? -_Le dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema, y sonriendo con dulzura, intentando comprar su voluntad.

- _Lo siento, esto es lo único que tengo -_le dijo, ofreciéndole nuevamente una porción de sándwich. Le extrañó ver que el niño volvía a negar con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¿_Crees que podrías llevarme a tu casa? ¿A conocer a tu hermana?-_ le preguntó segundos después.

Sin responder nada y, por supuesto, sin dejar de mirarlo, el niño agarró la punta de la manga de la túnica de Ron y lo guió calle abajo, hacia la parte más oscura y destartalada del centro de Sidney. Ron perdió el apetito de la emoción, aunque conservó el resto de su sándwich, y se dejó llevar por calles adoquinadas con casas de madera mohosa y tejados destartalados. El niño se detuvo y lo soltó frente a la puerta de una pequeña casa vieja y Ron tuvo la impresión de que la carpa que había habitado durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes era más acogedora que esa construcción.

Recuperó el optimismo cuando el niño le dirigió una sonrisa y se encaminó a la puerta. Había encontrado un vestigio de magia. Suspiró con alivio: pronto estaría con Hermione de nuevo.

...

El pequeño niño, Cristopher, tenía siete años y vivía con su madre, Megan, y sus hermanos Natalie y Jason. Ron no sintió que fuera correcto preguntar por el ministerio de la magia o solicitar polvos flu apenas ingresara a la casa, así que se limitó a explicar, sin demasiado detalle, todo sobre la gran batalla a un entusiasmado Jason; y todo sobre Harry Potter a una enamorada Megan. El pequeño Cristopher seguía mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

La casa era un mono-ambiente sucio y demacrado que certificaba la pobreza en la que vivía esa familia. Sin embargo, la hospitalidad que la madre del pequeño Cristopher manifestaba, era digna de cualquier miembro de la nobleza medieval.

Mientras acercaba a la pequeña mesa todo tipo de aperitivo, Megan habló con ojos brillantes - _Debe haber sido un año muy duro, mira que salvar al mundo mágico con sólo diecisiete años. Jason tiene quince y ni siquiera sabe blandir una varita. Leer sobre ustedes y sobre Hogwarts ha sido muy renovador para nosotros, El Profeta es la única conexión con la magia que nos queda -_Dijo bajando la vista. Ron se atragantó con las galletas de miel.

- _Disculpe -_Dijo cuidadosamente - ¿_quiere usted decir que viven como muggles? -_preguntó en voz baja.

- _Querido, -_Megan hablaba con una dulzura que le recordaba a su madre - _en Australia no hay otra manera de vivir -_Ron la miró solicitando una explicación. Megan habló - _Al principio vivíamos mezclados entre ellos, la educación mágica era casera, aunque mantenía un buen nivel. Pero con el tiempo, la única forma de subsistir era hablar con el parlamento muggle sobre nuestra existencia, y que nos concediera la estructuración de un sistema político que nos permitiera el establecimiento de sistemas laborales y educacionales formales. Sin embargo, se han negado a reconocernos desde entonces, y los magos de aquí fueron mudándose o muriendo de a poco. Mis hijos son de sangre mestiza: Cristopher, su padre, es el único muggle que conocí que se maravillaba con la magia. Lamentablemente, él murió en un accidente cuando el pequeño Cris tenía un año y medio. Si no somos la última familia de magos en Australia, no debe estar muy lejos._- Megan hablaba con tranquilidad y sus ojos tenían el clásico gesto de alguien que evoca tiempos mejores. Amplió su sonrisa cuando miró el rostro pálido y compungido de Ron y, poniéndose de pie, le dijo - _No es para tanto, ya estamos acostumbrados -_y le acercó un vaso lleno de una bebida anaranjada que Ron dudó que fuese jugo de calabaza.

- _Pero… eso es imposible.-_Habló por fin_- Mi mejor amiga está aquí en Australia. Sé que le costó, pero encontró el mundo mágico australiano. Me envió ésta carta con una lechuza, inclusive. Y desde que llegué no he visto ninguna, así que tiene que haber encontrado algo -_Ron sacudía la carta tratando de convencerla y convencerse de que el relato de Megan era sólo una invención.

- _Querido, sólo hay dos posibilidades -_Dijo Megan señalando la carta - _O esa carta no la escribió tu amiga y alguien que quiere gastarte una broma, o ella no está en Australia -_Y sin decir más, puso frente al rostro atónito de Ron una tasa rebosante de café caliente.

...

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No se cuándo podré cargar otro capítulo, ojalá que pronto.**_

_**¡Espero comentarios!**_


	6. Capítulo VI

CAPITULO VI

…

Referencias:

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

CAPITULO VI

…

_ "(…)_

_"Te acercaré noticias en cuanto las tenga, te abrazo fuerte._

_ "Tuya, _

_ Hermione." _

Era la décima vez que, con desesperación voraz, los azules ojos de Ron recorrían la redacción sobre el pergamino que había recibido en nombre de Hermione. La carta era de ella, no había dudas. Reconocería la prolijidad de su firma con la rigurosidad de un grafólogo: una "h" con demasiada presencia y el resto de su nombre desplegado con naturalidad. Sobre la caligrafía no había punto de discusión, los tantos años escolares copiando sus trabajos se alzaban como la fehaciente prueba consuetudinaria de su opinión calificada. Estaba confirmado, la carta era de ella. La pregunta era: /_¿Por qué mentiría?/._Pero la respuesta también era prácticamente obvia: /_Hermione no me mentiría/_

- _Megan, lo que usted dice es imposible. Ella está aquí, puedo sentirlo. -_Ron la miraba casi suplicándole que confesara que acababa de jugarle una broma pesada. Sus ojos iban de Megan al pergamino en su mano, una y otra vez. La mujer, contrario a sus expectativas, le sonreía con el mismo rostro incoherente de quien comunica una mala noticia y pretende dar contención al mismo tiempo. Interpretando su mirada, Ron bajó la vista hacia el pergamino con resignación. Megan miró la carta en las manos de Ron y se atrevió a hacer un juicio.

- _Esa amiga tuya debe significar mucho para ti si te tiene así de turbado -_ Ron sólo atinó a levantar la vista mientras se sonrojaba suavemente. Iba a responder pero no lo hizo, se limitó a respirar hondo y dirigirle una sonrisa amarga. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza. Megan se puso en cuclillas a su lado y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para hacer que la mirase a los ojos, le dijo -_Está bien, te creo. Si estás convencido de que ella está aquí, búscala. Puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras tanto, si quieres. Nos vendría muy bien algo de magia para cambiar la rutina, y a ti un lugar donde quedarte. _

Ron la miró con profundo agradecimiento y, como si volviese a tener doce años, se dejó abrazar por esa mujer que parecía comprender lo que sentía como si ella lo hubiese vivido en carne propia. No pudo evitar acordarse de la hospitalidad de su madre, e inmediatamente después, las palabras de Hermione le vinieron a la cabeza: /_Ya verás cómo la vida te hace justicia, Ron. A ti y a toda tu familia/__._ Quizás el destino estaba devolviendo a Molly su hospitalidad incondicional a través de Megan. Se separó de ella y se sintió potentemente animado. A su izquierda todavía humeaba la taza de café sobre la mesa. La tomó por el asa y, sonriendo a la mujer a su lado, sorbió con potencia optimista. Había olvidado cuán horrible sabía; la primera y última vez que probó café fue en aquella mugrienta cafetería de Totenham Court Road después de huir de la boda de Bill. /_Hermione_/ pensó con un dejo de tristeza.

- _Ven, dormirás con el pequeño Cris. Te mostraré dónde está su habitación -_posiblemente Megan haya leído la nostalgia en sus ojos y lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento; o quizás, identificando la mueca de desagrado en el pelirrojo, sólo quería alejarlo de la taza de café, lo cierto es que le hizo bien interrumpir sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

En realidad, la casa no necesitaba guía turístico: era tan pequeña que con un breve vistazo podía conocerse hasta su último rincón. Pero Ron la siguió, como un turista sumiso e interesado, por el único y descascarado pasillo.

…

Nunca fue costumbre de ningún Weasley vivir a costa de los demás. Ron no podía dejar de pensar en la enorme deuda que significaba quedarse en esa casa tan pequeña, con esa familia tan pobre. Sin embargo, dado el hecho de que lo único que tenía en su haber era el medio sándwich que le sobró de su primer día en Australia y que el resto de los habitantes del país parecían ser muggles, convivir con Megan y el pequeño Cris parecía su mejor opción. Para su fortuna, él corría con una ventaja con respecto a cualquier otro posible inquilino: tenía una varita mágica. Aunque no pudo aparecer comida sobre la mesa, con un par de movimientos, un "_tergeo"_y un "_reparo",_ la casa quedó impecable. Seguía siendo pequeña, pero era definitivamente más habitable que la carpa que llevaron consigo mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes.

La primera semana en Australia fue más corta de lo que Ron esperaba. No había hallado rastros de Hermione, pero la compañía era grata y comprensiva. El pequeño Cris se había convertido en su sombra, y Ron se entretenía contándole las maravillas del mundo mágico. Temprano todas las mañanas, con afanosa puntualidad, recorría la ciudad acompañado de su nuevo amigo, en busca de alguna pista que le dijera dónde podría encontrarse Hermione.

Aquel día no era diferente: se levantó temprano y, con un movimiento de varita, preparó el desayuno para toda la familia. De un solo sorbo tomó su taza de té (lo única infusión muggle que podía tragar) y se cambió con concentración y presteza. A su lado, el pequeño Cris dormía profundamente, Ron decidió no despertarlo por este día. Terminó de ponerse su túnica sobre una camisa blanca y, saludando a Megan con un beso en la mejilla, se dispuso a recorrer nuevas calles australianas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando, dentro de una galería en el centro de Sidney, vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención: al otro lado de la vidriera y dentro de la más reforzada de todas las numerosas jaulas que había en aquel local, una lechuza parda le sostenía la redonda mirada, como saludándolo, sorprendida de encontrarlo allí. Se encaminó dentro del local, donde el vendedor regordete miraba su vestimenta con curiosidad, y casi sin saludar preguntó con emoción:

- _¿Usted se dedica a vender lechuzas señor? ¿De dónde ha salido esa? -_señalaba a la lechuza parda con suma curiosidad.

- _¿Vienes de Control y Cuidado Animal? -_preguntó el vendedor con una voz inesperadamente grave e impertinente. Ron lo miró con escepticismo, "_Control y Cuidado Animal"_sonaba como una institución que Hermione fundaría, pero él definitivamente no formaba parte de ella. Sin dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza, Ron negó con la cabeza pausadamente. El vendedor, ante la negativa, sonrió abultando sus gordos cachetes y, sin más, respondió la pregunta del pelirrojo, cambió radicalmente el modo: - _Ah, sí. Las lechuzas. Yo vendo todo tipo de aves, muchacho, como puedes apreciar. -_Dijo extendiendo sus brazos, como invitándolo a curiosear cada pluma del establecimiento - _Las lechuzas no son mi especialidad y tampoco lo que más se vende, pero esa que tú señalas es una lechuza particular -_Al escuchar eso, Ron apartó la vista de la lechuza y, mirando al vendedor, lo interrogó con una mirada de cejas fruncidas y ojos entrecerrados - _Jaja, te preguntas por qué... Encontré a esta pequeña en plena calle, hace ya un par de años. Me sorprendió encontrarla tan tranquila en el alféizar de una ventana. La atrapé sin pensarlo dos veces y ha estado conmigo desde entonces. Sólo he conocido a una persona interesada en ella, pero no la compró. - _

- _No entiendo por qué eso la haría particular, señor. Es simplemente una lechuza que no ha podido vender -_Dijo Ron, intentando averiguar algo más. El vendedor sonrió con picardía.

- _Es particular, muchacho, porque hace dos semanas esa lechuza desapareció por seis días y, cuando ya la daba por perdida, la vi una mañana paradita sobre el escritorio, esperando ser encerrada de nuevo._ _Le puse el mejor candado que tengo en la tienda y no ha vuelto a salir, pero estoy seguro que algo especial tiene, las lechuzas no suelen comportarse así -_el gordito hablaba con un suspenso casi morboso y Ron imaginó que ese debía ser el tono que usan los vendedores ambulantes que circulan a media noche por el callejón Knockturn. Aunque el extraño vendedor le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, Ron no pudo ocultar su emoción: hacía más de una semana había recibido la carta de Hermione, sin duda se trataba de la mismísima lechuza. Volvió a mirar al ave con concentración, más por evitar la mirada del comerciante que por otra cosa, y mientras el animal le devolvía la fija mirada, Ron preguntó:

- _Ha dicho que una sola persona estuvo interesada en esta lechuza, ¿recuerda quié… _

- _Oh, no. ¡Escóndeme!_- Interrumpido por la exclamación de hastío del vendedor que, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, miraba hacia la amplia galería al otro lado de la vidriera, Ron giró la vista hacia el exterior del local. A escasos metros de la puerta, un hombre y una mujer de unos cincuenta años se acercaban decididamente. En un principio creyó que se trataba de verdaderos miembros de "Control y Cuidado Animal", pero dejó de barajar esa teoría cuando notó la profunda amabilidad y preocupación en la voz de la mujer:

- _Disculpe nuevamente, Señor Nettinger, pero aún no sabemos nada de ella._ _Estamos realmente preocupados. ¿Está seguro de que no ha regresado?_- La mujer miraba casi suplicante al vendedor mientras éste negaba con la cabeza con una velocidad que denotaba su hartazgo e impaciencia. En ese preciso momento, la mujer reparó en la presencia de Ron - _Wendell -_llamó a su acompañante sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza - _Este chico está vestido como ella. _

Indignado por la interrupción cuando por fin había encontrado una pista, Ron no entendía muy bien de qué hablaba esa mujer, pero lo descolocó más todavía cuando el hombre que la acompañaba la tomó por los hombros y la apartó de él con suavidad. Luego se volvió hacia Ron y, con innecesaria cautela, comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba con cuidado. - _Hola, muchacho, ¿también tú te has escapado? _

La sorpresa de Ron fue mayúscula. Semejante pregunta no sonaba como un halago bajo ninguna concepción. Ofendido, sin saber muy bien por qué, se estiró cuan largo era y miró al hombre desde su altura, imponiendo respeto -_Señor, no sé de qué está hablando usted, pero yo no me he escapado de ningún lado. Así que le ruego que me permita terminar de conversar con el señor aquí presente. -_y dando por terminado cualquier atisbo de conversación, le dio la espalda y se acercó al mostrador para continuar hablando con el vendedor.

- _¿Conoces a Hermione Granger? -_La voz de la mujer ingresó en sus oídos inesperadamente. El nombre de Hermione le golpeó los tímpanos con la fuerza de un ciclón. Pálido y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, se enderezó de golpe y giró sobre sus talones.

- _Es a ella a quien estoy buscando -_dijo monocordemente, sin cambiar su expresión, y mirando a los ojos castaños de la mujer parada frente a él, empezando a entender por qué su mirada le sonaba tan familiar.

- _Te dije que se había escapado. No regresó. Éste debe ser docente. ¿Quién sabe dónde estará ahora? -_Wendell señalaba a Ron y hablaba de él como si no estuviese parado al frente. A su lado, la mujer le escuchaba pero se mantenía mirando al pelirrojo directo a sus ojos azules. El hombre, terminando de hablar con la dama y bajando un par de revoluciones, se dirigió a Ron - _Hola, joven. Mi nombre es Wendell Wilkins y ella es mi esposa, Mónica. Hace una semana conocimos a una de sus alumnas: Hermione Granger. Apenas la vimos nos dimos cuenta de su condición, sin mencionar el uniforme claro. Estuvimos todo el día con ella, pero la perdimos con el atardecer. En un principio creíamos que había regresado, pero yo estaba seguro de que no regresaría, imagínese, no sabría ni cómo llegar. _

Ron no entendía nada de lo que Wendell Wilkins le decía, pero acababa de recordar los nombres que Hermione había impreso en la memoria modificada de sus padres. No la había encontrado a ella, pero sí a aquello que ella había ido a buscar. Sin embargo, parecía que Hermione los había hallado antes. La historia era muy extraña: si Hermione encontró a sus padres, ¿Por qué los dejó de nuevo? ¿Por qué seguían creyendo ser Mónica y Wendell Wilkins? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Decidido a averiguarlo todo, Ron optó por seguirles el juego.

- _Ah, Señor Wilkins_- dijo con fingido profesionalismo mientras le daba la mano - _está usted en lo cierto, Hermione no ha regresado. Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, encantado. Me gustaría conversar con ustedes un momento, ¿podría ser? Tomemos un… té, en algún lado. -_y sin saludar al vendedor, guió a los padres de Hermione hacia afuera de la tienda, esperando desenredar el nudo de tan intrigante enigma.

…

El parecido que Hermione tenía con su madre era tan marcado que Ron se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que estaba frente a la Sra. Granger: el tupido y rebelde cabello castaño, la nariz respingada, las largas pestañas bordeando los ojos cafés, la sonrisa fresca. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que el carácter de su amiga era legado de su padre. El Sr. Granger hablaba tan pasionalmente que hasta a veces resultaba agresivo, movía exageradamente las manos y pronunciaba cada letra con rigurosidad teatral. Leía el menú del bar en donde se sentaron con tal minuciosidad que cualquiera diría que buscaba un error ortográfico para recriminarle al primer camarero que pasara. Ron los miraba discutir para decidir qué ordenar (él decidió ir por el malo conocido: té) y sonrió con ternura para sus adentros, repitiendo ese ejercicio de memoria que tanto se había colado en su rutina.

[…]

Se encontraba fuera de los límites de los sortilegios protectores de la Madriguera, sentado sobre el pasto verde con la espalda apoyada en la pequeña verja de madera. Con las rodillas flexionadas casi contra su pecho y los antebrazos apoyados en éstas, despedazaba inconscientemente una pequeña rama seca que había arrancado de un árbol del jardín mientras esperaba a Hermione.

Era la primera vez que ella iba a aparecerse en el ingreso de su casa y él le había dicho que la esperaría afuera para asegurarse de que llegara bien. Hermione llevaba veinte minutos de retraso, pero a Ron no le molestó, sabía que lo que su amiga debía hacer no le resultaría nada fácil.

Últimamente aprovechaba los momentos de silencio y soledad para meditar la empresa en la que estaba a punto de embarcarse: no estaba arrepentido ni dudaba de su decisión, las opciones habían sido valoradas y las medidas tomadas con cautela; pero en algún punto, Ron sentía un profundo miedo. Él siempre había sido una persona optimista, lo que lo llevaba frecuentemente a sopesar los resultados positivos de las innumerables locuras que vivía con Harry; pero ahora, tan cerca de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, comenzaba a barajar las posibilidades de perder la guerra, y eso le daba tanto pánico que perdía el equilibrio. No temía tanto por él y su familia, ellos eran sangre pura (aunque eran públicamente reconocidos como "traidores a la sangre"). Pero Hermione era hija de muggles, y su suerte no sería la misma. Y Harry, era Harry. No hay que ahondar demasiado en ese punto: Si ellos perdían la guerra, era simplemente porque Harry habría muerto.

Estaba ingresando en los rincones más oscuros y menos frecuentados de su alma cuando el sonido de Hermione apareciéndose a su lado lo sacó de su meditación. Le sonrió abiertamente cuando reconoció su silueta, pero la transformó en una mueca de pena cuando vio su rostro empapado en lágrimas y distorsionado de dolor.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos con desesperación y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho con la fuerza de una tormenta de verano. Ron la abrazó con suavidad y, mientras acomodaba sus cabellos con cuidado, acercó su rostro al oído de ella.

- _Hey, Hermione. Tranquila. Ya verás cómo todo estará bien._- Apelando a su ya conocido optimismo, le susurraba con cuidado, mientras ella mermaba la frecuencia de sus suspiros. Hermione se alejó de él y le dirigió una mirada cargada de lágrimas y angustia.

- _Lo he hecho, Ron. Mis padres ya no me recuerdan. Y no sé cuándo volveré a verlos. Tuve que escapar de mi casa por la puerta de atrás, como un intruso. Y ni siquiera pude darles un abrazo de despedida -_ su rostro se descompuso de nuevo y Ron sólo atinó a volver a abrir los brazos para cobijarla en su pecho mientras lloraba. Intentando no decir algo indebido, volvió a hablarle suavemente.

- _Ya verás cómo todo termina antes de lo que pensamos. Cuando menos lo esperes estaremos festejando la victoria y buscando a tus padres -_le dijo con media sonrisa, tomándola del mentón y alzándole el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Aún con el rostro hinchado, Ron la encontró hermosa, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran, por una milésima de segundo, hasta los rojos labios frente a él.

No supo bien si Hermione se había percatado de tan sugestiva mirada o si, efectivamente, él había dicho algo indebido; pero lo cierto es que la reacción de su amiga no resultó ser ni remotamente la que esperaba: sonrojándose de golpe, Hermione se alejó de él casi con violencia. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero, por alguna razón, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la cabeza manteniendo los puños apretados. - ¡_No todo es tan simple, Ron! ¡Hablas como si estuviésemos por luchar contra Voldemort apostando en un partido de ajedrez mágico! Están sucediendo cosas terribles y yo sé que él es capaz de más, y es a eso contra lo que vamos a enfrentarnos. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta? -_Hermione le hablaba casi a los gritos, con la misma mezcla de superioridad y desconcierto que usaba cuando le reprendía por algo que hubiese hecho mal. Le sostenía la mirada con las cejas arrugadas y los labios fruncidos y, como si realmente tuviese ganas de comenzar una discusión, esperaba su respuesta quieta como una estatua, pero manteniendo la alerta de la defensiva.

Las ganas de besarla desaparecieron de sus entrañas con la instantaneidad de un flash fotográfico. Por un momento se dijo a sí mismo que no debía responderle, que ella había tenido una horrible mañana y sólo estaba actuando así porque estaba triste. Pero allí estaba ella, mirándolo con altanería, con los puños cerrados con firmeza a los costados del cuerpo, y la espalda recta como la de un soldado del palacio de Buckingham.

Su naturaleza venció y adoptó él también su posición de batalla: - ¡_¿Realmente me crees tan ignorante como para creer que estamos jugándonos una estupidez? Sé lo que hay allí afuera, ¿sabes? Me han criado la vida entera temiendo a Quien Tu Sabes. ¡Deberías ver lo que mis hermanos y mi padre me ayudaron a hacer, antes de opinar sobre tantas cosas! -_luego de descargarse la miró ablandando un poco el tono, aunque siguió hablando agresivamente - _Yo también tengo miedo, Hermione. Y me parece que es lo más sensato tenerlo. Pero no podemos andar por ahí quejándonos de lo terrible que nos toca vivir, creí que esa decisión ya estaba tomada. Tenemos que mantenernos positivos. Yo no me la paso llorando porque tú decidiste venir con nosotros a esta misión suicida. ¡Eres hija de muggles, Hermione! A veces preferiría borrarte la memoria a ti también en lugar de exponerte a que te maten cuando menos me doy cuenta._- La última frase salió de sus labios con la inercia de su verborragia anterior, pero era obvio que Ron no contemplaba decirla tan explícitamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la sangre subió a sus mejillas con velocidad delatora, y sólo pudo bajar la vista hasta la punta de sus zapatos, con las manos cerradas con fuerza a sus costados.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta y en silencio durante un par de segundos. Luego, con pasos lentos y suaves, se acercó a Ron, que seguía mirando el suelo. Con su mano izquierda tomó el puño derecho de él, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. - _Lo siento, Ron. No debí decir eso -_Ron continuó mirándola sorprendido, mientras ella bajaba la vista hacia su otro puño y, tomándolo suavemente con su mano libre, guió los brazos del pelirrojo alrededor de su cintura, luego envolvió el torso de Ron con los suyos y, suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Ron la apretó entre sus brazos y, suspirando también, apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de Hermione. No supo bien cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados en la puerta de la Madriguera, pero ya empezaba a sentir hambre. - _Vamos adentro, mi madre debe estar preguntándose por nosotros -_dijo soltándola suavemente; y guiándola por los hombros, en un gesto extremadamente protector, se encaminaron hacia el interior del jardín delantero de su casa.

[…]

- _La encontramos aquí, en esta misma galería. -_El Sr. Granger había decidido qué ordenar y comenzó a hablar sin introducción, sacando a Ron de su ensimismamiento. - _Salió del negocio de aves en el que nos ía una capa rara como ésa que usted está usando. Nos siguió durante un par de metros. A Mónica le intrigaba la jovencita; yo no entendía bien por qué, debe haber tenido unos dieciocho años, pero ella parecía conmovida. Supusimos que se escapó de un instituto, por el uniforme. Pero no esperábamos que fuese un instituto para gente con discapacidad mental._

- _¿Disculpe? -_A Ron no le sorprendía que la Sra. Granger se sintiera intrigada por Hermione, al fin de cuentas era su madre. Pero sólo alguien que no conocía a Hermione en lo más mínimo podría pensar que su cerebro no funcionaba al ciento cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad

- _No lo tome a mal, Sr. Weasley. Nosotros admiramos su trabajo y colaboramos con diversas instituciones similares. Pero ella no parecía una chica especial, hasta que empezó a apuntarnos con un palillo de madera y formular palabras en latín. Muy extraño la verdad. -_Wendell Wilkins se dirigió a su mujer, esperando que hiciese un comentario.

- _Era una chica muy linda. Seguramente estuvo esperando una reacción de nuestra parte, porque cuando nos señalaba con ese palo tenía ojos expectantes, pero cuando no respondimos nada su mirada se entristeció. Me conmovió tanto que la abracé y ella comenzó a llorar. Entonces la invitamos a pasar el día con nosotros y luego la acompañaríamos a regresar al instituto._

- _Al principio parecía no agradarle nuestra invitación, -_continuó el Sr. Granger - _pero terminó aceptando gustosa. La llevamos a tomar un helado y allí nos dijo que su nombre era Hermione, un nombre muy hermoso. Dimos vueltas por la galería, fuimos al zoológico y hasta la acompañamos a una biblioteca. Al atardecer, mientras tomábamos un licuado y ya estábamos por llevarla al instituto, se levantó repentinamente de la mesa, nos abrazó con ternura y se fue al baño._

- _Y esa fue la última vez que la vimos. -_Dijo con los ojos húmedos la Sra. Granger.

Ron se arrepintió nuevamente de no acompañarla, Hermione debió haber sentido una mezcla muy extraña de sensaciones en un solo día. Emoción de encontrar a sus padres, desesperación por no saber por qué no podía devolverles la memoria, alegría de volver a pasar tiempo con ellos y tristeza por tener que volver a separarse. La imaginó llorando en el baño de esa cafetería y se maldijo a sí mismo. Era lógico que Hermione aceptara compartir un día con sus padres, aunque tuviese que hacerse pasar por una jovencita extraviada. La pregunta era a dónde se había ido.

- _¿Dijo algo que les diera alguna pista de adónde pudo haber ido? -_Preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación.

- _Mencionó algo sobre regresar al colegio._ _Pero yo creo que se escapó, porque nosotros le habíamos ofrecido llevarla. Y ahora que lo encuentro a usted me doy cuenta de que no regresó al instituto. Llevamos más de una semana buscándola. -_El Sr. Granger hablaba con la gravedad y la preocupación de un padre que denuncia la desaparición de su hija. Ron se preguntó qué tanto podrían ésas personas intuir la estrecha relación que los vinculaba.

- _Disculpen, pero creo que sé a dónde puedo encontrarla. Debo irme. -_Se levantó de la mesa con presteza. No tenía monedas australianas para pagar su té, pero supuso que no saldría tan caro; así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con paso firme.

- _¡Por favor, avísenos si sabe algo de ella!_ - le gritó la madre de Hermione, y Ron se extrañó aún más de que el hechizo no hubiera funcionado. La estrecha relación que, inclusive sin saberlo, los padres de la castaña mantenían con su hija hubiese bastado para devolverles la memoria.

Ron supuso que Hermione, hace una semana, se había encontrado frente a la misma duda que él; le pareció muy lógico, entonces, que ella buscara la solución en el mismo lugar que él tenía en mente. Si Hermione había hablado de regresar al colegio, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Había ido a buscar explicaciones a Hogwarts.

…


	7. Capítulo VII

CAPITULO VII

…

Referencias:

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

CAPITULO VII

…

Apareció al lado del ingreso al patio delantero de la Madriguera. La irregularidad con la que su casa parecía contener habitaciones que flotaban en el aire le hizo agradecer encontrarse frente a la magia de nuevo. Se permitió un único segundo para mirar el punto en el que había visto a Hermione por última vez y, saltando la verja con agilidad, corrió colina arriba hacia el ingreso a su casa.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, asustando a Percy, que leía con tranquilo sobre el sillón del living. - _¡Ronald! ¡Vas a matarme del susto! ¿Qué es eso de entrar con tanta violencia a la casa? -_Había pegado un salto en el sillón y sus lentes resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz. Ron lo miró fugazmente y se dirigió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba, gritándole a su hermano en el camino:

- _Percival, también me alegra verte. Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar -_La ironía de sus palabras se perdía mientras ascendía a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de Ginny. Mientras se acercaba, cambió el destinatario de sus gritos: - ¡_Potter, estoy por entrar así que suelta a mi hermanita! -_y, considerándose anticipado, empujó la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña Weasley.

Cuando entró no supo si realmente estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico o si su hermana y su amigo disimulaban muy bien; pero, para su sorpresa, los encontró a considerable distancia, sentados en el piso al otro lado de la puerta. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo examinaban con curiosidad y sorpresa detrás de sus redondos anteojos.

- _Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas en Australia ayudando a Hermione a buscar a sus padres. -_Harry parecía desconcertado, se levantó del suelo y examinó a Ron con la mirada - _¿Sucede algo? -_Preguntó, reparando en la actitud agitada e impaciente de su amigo.

- _Sí, o no. Creo que sí. -_Agitado y pensando un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo, Ron apenas podía hilar un par de palabras sin mucho sentido. Se serenó para explicar lo sucedido: - _ Encontré a los padres de Hermione en Australia, pero no la encontré a ella. Creo que está aquí, en Londres. Es más, estoy convencido de que está en Hogwarts. Necesito el mapa del merodeador, quizás tu capa de invisibilidad, y una buena escoba…_- Comenzaba a enumerar lo que necesitaba como si revisara mentalmente la lista del supermercado. Segundos después, y volviendo a la realidad, miró a Harry que seguía examinándolo casi con miedo - _Tengo que ir a buscarla. Algo raro está pasando. -_Harry no se movió. Claramente estaba esperando una explicación más contundente - _ No me mires así y muévete. Te contaré los pormenores en el camino._

Ginny se consideraba a sí misma una hermana paciente y comprensiva. No era fácil para Ron que su mejor amigo se haya enamorado de su hermana pequeña, ni tampoco verlos mantener una relación casi de convivientes; pero que se lleve a su novio de un segundo al otro y sin consultarle era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Interrumpió su, hasta ese momento, llamativo mutismo y se paró frente a Ron con autoridad - _¿En el camino a dónde, Ronald? No pensarás arrastrar a Harry a esta locura tuya…_

Ron miró a su hermanita con el entrecejo fruncido y un leve dejo de desagrado en la mueca de sus labios. - _Ginevra, eres más posesiva y melosa que Fleur. -_Sabía que había tocado el punto débil de su hermana y, viéndola enrojecer con velocidad, prosiguió con su alegato: - _Sólo te lo quitaré por un par de días, luego lo tendrás para erosionarle el cuerpo a abrazos, si quieres. -_Rápidamente miró a Harry y, sin dejar que Ginny replicara, le habló - _¿Vamos?_

Harry miró a su novia con una mezcla de /_¿puedo?/_y _/lo siento/_digna de un niño que quiere convencer a su madre de que le levante un castigo. Le tomó de la mano y la miró con dulzura - _Será como recordar viejos tiempos. No puedo dejar que Ron se divierta solo. -_y en un acto de estratégica seducción, acomodó un mechón colorado detrás de la oreja izquierda de la pelirroja.

Ginny suspiró con resignación y murmurando - ¡_Hombres! -_se tiró de nuevo en el suelo y se dedicó a guardar las piezas de ajedrez mágico con tediosa minuciosidad. Harry besó la coronilla de su novia y, segundos más tarde, siguió a Ron escaleras arriba, rumbo a su habitación, en donde el pelirrojo le explicó todo lo sucedido.

…

Una hora más tarde, luego de haber saludado con velocidad a sus padres y controlado el humor de George (visita que terminó con Harry siendo víctima de una broma pesada), se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, justo frente a Cabeza de Puerco.

Una vez allí, consultaron con velocidad el mapa del merodeador, las huellitas indicadas con el nombre "_Hermione_" brillaban por su ausencia. - ¿_Estás seguro? -_preguntó Harry a su amigo, poniendo en tela de juicio su teoría.

- _No. -_Dijo Ron, todavía examinando el mapa por las dudas se le hubiese pasado algún centímetro sin revisar - _pero es la única idea que tengo.-_Cerraron el mapa con cuidado, montaron en las escobas y, a toda velocidad, se dirigieron hacia el castillo que se vislumbraba imponente un par de kilómetros más adelante.

…

Las clases aún no habían comenzado, pero el recientemente restaurado Hogwarts seguía provocando la característica sensación de aire académico. Sabían que encontrarían a los profesores adentro: además de que algunos vivían allí, a esas alturas del año deberían encontrarse acordando horarios y clases del ciclo lectivo, próximo a comenzar.

Volaron por encima de la cabaña de Hagrid, resistiendo a la tentación de descender a saludarlo, y pisaron tierra firme a escasos centímetros de la puerta principal del castillo. Dejando tiradas las escobas al lado de los escalones, se dirigieron al interior del edificio en búsqueda de la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora del colegio.

Mirando a ambos lados de los pasillos, por si encontraban a McGonagall merodeando por el colegio, pasaron por la puerta del imponente gran salón. De todos los recuerdos que Ron podría esperar evocar cuando reingresara a su antigua escuela, el de Hermione en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año era el menos esperado. La vio vívidamente: caminando con delicadeza, con un vestido que le hizo notar, con el impacto de un baldazo de agua fría, cuán bella podía llegar a ser esa sabelotodo escondida debajo de una cascada indefinida de cabello enmarañado. A su lado, el gorila insufrible de Krum la devoraba con la mirada.

Ron sacudió la cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos desagradables, pero la imagen de su "archi-enemigo" le sugirió un recuerdo más atesorable y reciente.

[…]

- _Vamos a bailar -_le dijo con brusquedad, y por un segundo temió que ella le devolviera un "no" todavía más violento. Para su complacencia, ella lo miró sorprendida durante un segundo, pero luego tomó gustosa la mano que él le ofrecía. Juntos, en silencio y sonrojados, se perdieron en la selva de parejas que se balanceaban en la pista de baile.

Ron no tenía idea de cómo mover los pies, y la presencia de Hermione como jurado de su desempeño no le ayudaba a hacerlo con gracia y desenvoltura, sin mencionar que no habían pronunciado palabra desde que se levantaron de la mesa. Se tomaban de la punta de los dedos, como si tuviesen potentes virus contagiosos, y se balanceaban sin ritmo alguno, con inercia incoherente. Ron decidió romper el hielo.

- _Antes de que alguien más lo haga -_le dijo sonriendo de lado y levemente sonrojado.

- _¿Disculpa? -_Hermione había abandonado sus propias elucubraciones al escuchar las palabras de Ron, pero evidentemente desconocía de qué estaba hablando su amigo.

- _Eso. -_respondió el pelirrojo- Q_ue te he sacado a bailar antes de que alguien más lo haga -_le dijo, y bajó la cabeza, ahora completamente sonrojado. Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada fresca.

- _Es cierto. Aunque también puede decirse que fui tu último recurso… -_Le dijo divertida - _Luna ya estaba bailando sola, y es evidente que preferías bailar conmigo antes que con Viktor. -_dijo, riendo nuevamente. Sabía que había tocado la fibra delicada de su amigo.

- _Maldito búlgaro. -_dijo Ron entre dientes. Luego, ante la mirada severa de Hermione, dejó de maldecirlo en su interior y le dijo a su amiga - _No seas tan dura conmigo, podría estar bailando con cualquier otra chica de la fiesta en este momento, pero te he invitado a ti._

- _Eso es verdad, tienes un punto a favor -_Le respondió Hermione divertida. Luego se quedó en silencio, contemplando a Ron con infinita dulzura.

- _¿Qué? -_preguntó el chico después de unos segundos, sintiéndose incómodamente observado con profundidad.

- _Nada. Es sólo que no puedo creer que lo recuerdes -_Le dijo Hermione apartando la vista y dirigiéndola al suelo, con las mejillas encendidas.

- _¿Que recuerde qué? -_Preguntó Ron, haciéndose el desentendido.

- _La discusión del Baile de Navidad. -_explicó Hermione, sin leer en el tono de Ron que realmente había entendido a qué se refería - _Fue hace más de dos años…_

- _Aún así no podría olvidarlo -_arriesgó el muchacho, comenzando a jugar al divertido, aunque peligroso, juego del coqueteo - _Eras la chica más linda de la fiesta._

- _Ya déjate de tonterías. Había muchísimas chicas más lindas que yo en ese baile. Y que seguramente arreglarse les había tomado menos tiempo -_terminó la castaña, hablando más para sí que para su pareja de baile.

- _Pues, para mí estabas muy linda -_Dijo dando por zanjada la discusión. Aunque luego agregó - _no creo que te haya tomado tanto tiempo arreglarte… -_dijo, acercándose cada vez más a Hermione, quien seguía tomándole la punta de los dedos.

- _Créeme, Ron. Me llevó más de lo que te imaginas - Decret_ó la chica, sonrojándose al notar la cercanía cada vez mayor. -_Las chicas como yo tardamos eternidades en ponernos bellas. -_dijo, ahora jugando ella también, probando hasta dónde era el pelirrojo capaz de defender su femineidad y su belleza.

- _Pues hoy estás hermosa. Y que yo sepa, hasta hace cuatro horas estabas tomando la merienda conmigo. Si te pones a pensar no te ha llevado tanto tiempo -_le dijo, con aires de superioridad, y eliminando el último espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. Las puntas de sus pies se rozaban al moverse al compás de la música.

- _Bebiste demasiada cerveza de manteca, ¿verdad?_ - Hermione apelaba a su humildad para seguir escuchando halagos del pelirrojo.

- _No tanta como para no ser consciente de lo que digo -_ respondió Ron, dejando en claro que los halagos que dirigía a su amiga eran enteramente intencionales.

Hermione carcajeó cantarinamente una vez más y, para sorpresa de Ron, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, que ya estaba a un centímetro de distancia. Ron sintió deseos de abrazarla con posesión, pero, sin saber bien por qué, se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, envolviendo sus manos completamente, y apoyar su mentón en la coronilla castaña y perfumada.

[…]

No supo en qué momento arribaron a la gárgola de piedra, pero ya se encontraba girando hacia el nivel superior cuando despertó de su letargo. A su lado, Harry hablaba algo sobre una contraseña, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención.

El despacho de la ahora Directora McGonagall era muy similar a como Ron recordaba haber registrado el de Dumbledore hacía ya más de dos años atrás. La principal diferencia radicaba en dos nuevos cuadros mágicos, que se sumaban a la ya extensa colección de ex directores montados en la pared. A la derecha del escritorio central, y con su característica mirada por sobre los lentes de media luna, Albus Dumbledore se rascaba la barbilla sobre el lienzo; a la izquierda del mueble, con su particular rostro cetrino y su mirada de sugerente intolerancia, Severus Snape alzaba las cejas al verlos entrar al despacho.

Detrás del escritorio, y recargada sobre el mismo con las palmas estiradas sobre la madera, Minerva McGonagall los esperaba. En sus ojos tenía una mezcla de maternidad y compañerismo, como si se rehusara a mirar a sus ex alumnos como a dos adultos competentes y maduros.

- _Buenos días, profesora. Lamentamos importunarla pero estamos buscando a Hermione Granger, tenemos la sospecha de que está aquí en el colegio -_Harry habló cuando la profesora les sonrió al recibirlos. Ron seguía medio en las nubes, recién descolgado de su recuerdo.

- _Señor Potter, señor Weasley.-_saludó la profesora - _Sus sospechas son acertadas, la señorita Granger estuvo en el colegio -_Ahora, la directora acaparaba el ciento diez por ciento de la atención de Ron - _Lamentablemente, llegan ustedes tarde. Hermione se retiró del edificio hace ya más de cinco días. -_McGonagall parecía no entender cómo sucedía que los dos mejores amigos de la castaña no supieran a ciencia cierta que ella había visitado Hogwarts, y mucho menos en dónde se encontraba ahora.

- _Profesora -_Ron se acercó casi con impertinencia. Le resultaba insólito tener que perseguir a Hermione por el mundo como si fuese la sombra de un fantasma - _¿Puede usted darnos un indicio de hacia dónde se dirigió?_

- _Vaya, vaya, Weasley. Ni siquiera has marcado el rebaño y ya se te pierde una oveja -_a Ron le resultaba raro que el dibujo de Snape al frente de él no hubiese emitido comentario, y de alguna manera, lo estaba esperando. Se limitó a arrugarle el ceño y volver a mirar a la profesora, que ignoraba olímpicamente al cuadro parlante.

- _Lo único que sé, señor Weasley, es que ella vino al colegio a buscar libros de pociones muy avanzadas. Sin embargo parece no haber encontrado nada, porque se retiró con las manos vacías a las pocas horas de haber llegado._

- _Profesora -_Harry parecía haber decidido que lo mejor era explicar las cosas en detalle- _Hermione había modificado la memoria de sus padres. Les hizo creer que eran una pareja sin hijos que soñaba con vivir en Australia para alejarlos de los peligros de la guerra. Ahora ella está intentando devolverles la memoria, pero el contra-hechizo falló. ¿Podrá tener esto algo que ver con un libro de pociones que busca?_

- _Oh, sin duda, Harry -_Ahora era el turno de Dumbledore de intervenir en la conversación - _Los hechizos desmemorizantes son muy riesgosos, sobre todo cuando se eliminan registros de peso._

- _¿Qué quiere decir, señor? - _Preguntó Ron, casi interrumpiéndolo. Comenzaba a molestarle la diplomacia que empleaba su ex director al hablar. A veces prefería el ácido pinchazo de Snape, certero y veloz, antes de tener que escuchar tanto contexto para entender una minúscula parte de sus discursos.

- _Verá, señor Weasley. -_Dumbledore lo miraba con una expresión que denotaba conocer la intolerancia del pelirrojo, a Ron le resultó profundamente incómodo - _El problema es el siguiente: cuando uno modifica la memoria de las personas, juega con cajones escondidos en lo profundo de la mente. Si alguien saca algo de esos cajones, es necesario reemplazar ese contenido; de lo contrario, revertir el hechizo no basta con reacomodar los datos, porque se requiere volver a generarlos, ¿me explico?_

- _¿O sea que, cuando Hermione borró su existencia de la memoria de sus padres vació uno de esos cajones y ahora el contra-hechizo no funciona porque ella ha eliminado esa información que necesitaría reacomodar? -_Harry sacó una conclusión rápida. Ron lo miró sorprendido de la facilidad que tenía su amigo para comprender las explicaciones laberínticas de su ex director. El Dumbledore de lienzo parecía enorgullecerse de ello, porque asentía con la cabeza felicitando a Harry por tan iluminada observación. Sin embargo, había algo en el relato que no cerraba.

- _Eso es imposible. Hermione estudió mucho sobre cómo modificar la memoria de sus padres, y todos los aquí presentes sabemos que ella estudia hasta el número de las páginas. ¿Cómo no va a saber que no podía dejar un cajón vacío? -_preguntó mirando a Dumbledore, como exponiendo una falla en su teoría. El anciano, sin embargo, sonrió con dulzura.

- _Oh, nadie niega la inteligencia privilegiada de la señorita Granger, señor Weasley. -_Le dijo, como queriendo evitar una reacción más bélica por parte de Ron - _Yo sinceramente creo que ella lo sabía, simplemente prefirió ignorarlo. -_dijo con seguridad y calma.

- _¿Cómo es eso posible? -_preguntó Ron a punto de salirse de sus casillas. No sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que estaban insultando a Hermione.

- _No estamos hablando de cambiar en la memoria una receta de tarta de melaza, joven Weasley. -_Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad - _En tal caso, se la reemplaza por una de guiso de riñón con patatas y, en caso de no poder restaurar la mente a su estado original, el guiso de riñón es sabroso y nutritivo. -_ hizo una pausa breve pero profunda- _Pero éste es el caso de una persona, puntualmente una hija. La señorita Granger no sólo tenía que esconder en el subconsciente de sus padres el recuerdo de su existencia, sino que, además, tenía que plantar en su lugar la existencia de otra persona, a quien amarían como a ella y, mucho más importante, quien seguiría existiendo una vez aplicado el contra-hechizo. Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente es un desafío truculento. Era una decisión muy importante, y ella decidió no ingresar a terceros en el asunto, aún sabiendo los riesgos, y ahora necesita regenerar esa materia perdida. De cualquier manera, estoy seguro de que, siendo la mejor alumna de su clase, también estaba al tanto de la existencia de la poción restauradora._

- _La que busca en algún libro de pociones avanzadas -_Dijo Harry, mirando a Dumbledore mientras ataba cabos sueltos.

- _Exactamente -_Dijo Dumbledore _- pero tal parece que ni la amplia biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene la receta de esa poción. Los laberintos de la mente son demasiado delicados como para jugar con ellos, no me sorprendería que la señorita Granger haya buscado en los libros de la sección prohibida, ya que no suelen estar al alcance de muchos. Muy pocos magos conocen los artilugios que dominan las ventanas de nuestros mundos intelectuales. _

- _Era obvio que no lo encontraría en la biblioteca. Han hecho una limpieza profunda de todos los libros interesantes que existieron alguna vez allí. -_El retrato de Snape opinaba con aspereza y cinismo - _ Granger vino a consultarme sobre esa poción cuando hubo registrado la biblioteca sin éxito. -_Ron lo miró de lleno a los ojos. Frunciendo el ceño, lo interrogó con apremio. Snape le devolvió la mirada con un gesto altivo y desagradable, luego prosiguió - _Le dije que la poción restauradora vuelve las mentes a su estado original, es decir, el estado anterior al primer hechizo aplicado sobre las mismas. Esto quiere significar que no regenera recuerdos puntuales, sino que elimina los efectos que ha producido la magia en los subconscientes. Ella me explicó para qué lo necesitaba y yo sólo le dije que estaba buscando la poción correcta. Me pidió que le enseñara a prepararla. Desafortunadamente yo sólo recordaba que consiste en agregar un ingrediente complejo, no recuerdo cuál puntualmente, a una medida de Amortentia._

- _No me sorprende, Severus. Para revertir un hechizo tan potente se necesita la fuerza más poderosa: el amor -_Dumbledore hablaba con la misma solemnidad con la que daba discursos dos años atrás. Snape pareció ignorarlo.

- _Aunque, si quieren mi consejo, Potter, Weasley -_dijo con altanería y mirándolos respectivamente - _yo dejaría de intentarlo. Lo mismo le dije a Granger: las posibilidades son muy escasas, yo soy la única persona que conozco que ha podido hacer esa poción correctamente... Con permiso - y _echando una última mirada enigmática a Harry, Snape se retiró a lo profundo de su lienzo.

Ron respiró con pesadez y, luego de agradecer a la directora, dirigió a Harry hacia afuera del despacho. Cargaba sobre sí una pesada y estruendosa resignación: debía seguir rastreando a Hermione alrededor del mundo. Miró a Harry con aflicción.

- _¿Y ahora qué se supone que haremos? -_le preguntó su amigo, claramente desorientado.

- _Buscar lugares en el mundo que sean famosos por sus libros de pociones avanzadas -_Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros con cansancio. En ese momento, Harry se detuvo en seco. Un par de pasos más adelante, Ron reparó en su ausencia y se volvió hacia su amigo con curiosidad.

- _Snape es el único que ha podido hacer esa poción correctamente -_Dijo, hablando más consigo que con su pelirrojo amigo - _Snape es el único._

- _Eso ya lo sabemos, Harry. Pero yo lo noté tan dispuesto a ayudarnos como lo estaría Umbridge -_dijo Ron, claramente malhumorado.

- _¡No lo estás entendiendo! Esa poción debe estar detallada con precisión en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. _

_…_


	8. Capítulo VIII

CAPITULO VIII

…

Referencias:

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

CAPITULO VIII

…

- _¡No lo estás entendiendo! Esa poción debe estar detallada con precisión en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. – __los ojos de Harry centelleaban al recordar su viejo libro de pociones (en realidad, el viejo libro de pociones de Snape). La idea de reencontrarse con semejante ejemplar, al cual no había visto desde que lo escondió, y terminar de desentrañar los secretos que aún no había leído, le proporcionaba una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía – __Todavía debe estar en la sala multipropósito. – __Dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo._

_De repente, la esperanza volvió a asomarse en los azules ojos de Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió a su amigo abiertamente y, sacudiéndolo por los hombros con efusividad, comenzó a decir, cada vez con mayor emoción – ¡__El libro del Príncipe Mestizo! ¡Snape es el Príncipe Mestizo! ¡Snape es el único que ha podido hacer la poción restauradora y él es el dueño del libro del Príncipe Mestizo! – __Soltó a Harry de golpe y se quedó mirándolo con emoción, un poco agitado por el repentino ataque de vehemencia y esperando una respuesta efusiva de parte de su amigo. _

_¿Te sientes bien? – __Harry lo miraba con desconfianza, Ron parecía haber combinado una cantidad incalculable de whisky de fuego con algún energizante barato. Ron parecía seguir esperando una reacción emocionante de Harry, así que el moreno ignoró sus ojos expectantes y dijo – __Muy bien, supongo que primero deberíamos buscar el libro del príncipe y luego encontrar a Hermione. Preparamos la poción, le devolvemos la memoria a sus padres y regresamos a nuestra vida tranquila y pacífica en la Madriguera – __terminando su frase, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron con particularidad, dirigiéndose hacia arriba, como si pudieran traspasar el techo del castillo para observar las brillantes estrellas que ya asomaban en la noche que se avecinaba. _

_Ron supo que la cara de idiota de Harry sólo podía deberse a que estaba recordando a Ginny. Chasqueó sus dedos a un centímetro del puente de la nariz de su amigo, haciendo que éste volviera en sí, y le dijo.__ – Potter, el amor te ha oxidado tanto que has olvidado cómo pensar. – __Harry le dedicó una mirada ofendida, pero luego arrugó el entrecejo en señal de incomprensión. Ron se sentó en el suelo y Harry lo imitó. El pelirrojo sacó de la mochila el Mapa del Merodeador y buscó con minuciosidad el nombre de Hermione entre los pasillos. – ¿__No lo ves? ¡No está! – __Le dijo, señalando el mapa con un gesto victorioso, como si hubiese descubierto el punto en el que se encontraba el tesoro de la isla. _

_Ron, me estás mareando. Revisamos el mapa hace menos de dos horas y tampoco estaba. ¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto ahora? – __O Harry realmente estaba oxidado, o estaba subestimando a Hermione. Quizás ese día particular no tenía todas las luces encendidas._

_Harry, no hace falta buscar el libro y luego a Hermione: Ambos están en el mismo lugar- __Harry alzó las cejas lentamente, como comenzando a percibir por qué Ron estaba tan emocionado al no encontrar a su amiga en el mapa – __Escondiste el libro en la sala multipropósito, y Hermione lo sabe. Ella está dentro de la sala buscando ese libro, estoy seguro. Snape nos dijo que le había explicado a ella que él era el 'único mago que había logrado hacer correctamente esa poción'. – __dijo, imitando con socarronería la voz irritante de Snape – __Es obvio que ella recordó el libro y fue a buscarlo a la sala multipropósito que, curiosamente, no aparece en el mapa. – __Terminó de exponer su teoría orgulloso de sí mismo y, cerrando el mapa con la actitud proactiva de un explorador experimentado, se levantó de un salto y apremió a Harry – __Vamos, tenemos que subir muchas escaleras._

_…_

_El pasillo del séptimo piso les daba la bienvenida en silencio y soledad. Hogwarts podía llegar a ser una construcción misteriosa, rozando lo tenebroso, cuando no se encontraba abarrotada de estudiantes. A Harry le costó seguir el paso de Ron a través del corredor. Además de que su amigo tenía las piernas considerablemente más largas que él, la ansiedad y la emoción del pelirrojo lo hacían avanzar a una velocidad energúmena. _

_El tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado había sido restaurado después de la guerra y, aunque aún conservaba manchas oscuras de las explosiones, seguía indicando el punto exacto en el que habría de aparecer mágicamente aquella famosa puerta de madera brillante._

_Necesito el lugar donde se esconde todo – __dijo Harry, ante la ansiosa mirada de Ron. Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber reproducido las exactas palabras que pronunció cuando buscaba la diadema perdida, la pared permaneció muda e inerte, como un lienzo inmaculado e impenetrable. _

_¡Prueba otra vez! – __Dijo Ron. El obstáculo que ahora se les presentaba había disminuido el buen humor de su compañero. _

_Necesito ingresar al lugar en donde todo está oculto – __Dijo Harry, reformulando su petición y doblegando su firmeza. Sin embargo, la pared permaneció intacta, ignorando las órdenes de los muchachos. _

_Probaron de numerosas maneras más, Ron inventó las más extravagantes formas de solicitar un cuarto, y sin embargo la puerta seguía sin aparecer._ – _Tal vez hayan cambiado el lugar de ingreso. – _Sugirió Ron, intentando conservar el optimismo.

_Mmm, lo dudo. – _Dijo Harry, intuyendo qué sucedía en realidad con esa sala – _Sugiero que le preguntemos a la profesora McGonagall. _

_…_

_ - ¿La sala multipropósito? __– La directora de Hogwarts se alarmó de una manera que Ron consideró exagerada - __¿Por qué querrían entrar allí, Potter? – __Preguntó con extrañeza a Harry, casi como advirtiéndole que estaba por tomar una decisión equivocada. _

_ - __Creemos que Hermione está ahí dentro, profesora.- __Respondió Harry, con una seria tranquilidad que Ron admiró: él ya le hubiese gritado con impaciencia. _

_ - __Señor Potter, la sala multipropósito ha sido destruida. El fuego maldito que se generó en su interior durante la batalla en el castillo rompió los sortilegios y selló la entrada. Nadie ha podido hacer aparecer esa puerta desde entonces, pero debo admitir que tampoco lo hemos intentado demasiado. No sabemos qué puede haber del otro lado, la magia negra deja peligrosas secuelas… __- La profesora hablaba con una mezcla de precaución y temor, lo que hizo que Ron se asustara aún más por la suerte que podría estar corriendo su amiga. _

_ - ¡__Pero, Hermione puede estar ahí dentro! – __Insistió, esperando una respuesta favorable de parte de la mujer. _

_ - __Señor Weasley, les he dicho que la señorita Granger se retiró del colegio con las manos vacías. Yo misma la acompañé hasta el límite de los sortilegios del castillo y la vi desaparecerse. Hermione no está en el castillo, señores, lamento no poder ayudarlos más – __Y con la típica mirada que la profesora les dirigía cuando les imponía un castigo que en realidad no quería aplicarles, inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo y se perdió por los pasillos rumbo a su despacho. _

_ Ron la miró retirarse y sintió que se hacían presentes las mismas dudas y nebulosas que tenía en la mente antes de suponer que Hermione se encontraba en la sala. Harry miraba el punto en donde la profesora había dado vuelta la esquina, pero, aunque se lo veía desanimado, parecía estar pensando concentradamente en algo más estratégico._

_Igual vamos a tener que averiguar cómo entrar, ¿sabes? Aunque Hermione no esté ahí, vamos a necesitar el libro. Debemos entrar a la sala. – __Harry hablaba sin apartar la vista del punto invisible que había estado observando hacía ya varios segundos. _

_¿No la oíste, Harry? Nadie pudo hacer aparecer esa puerta desde la batalla – __Dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo - __¿Cómo sugieres que la hagamos aparecer nosotros? – __preguntó escéptico._

_Mortífagos.- __Sentenció Harry, seguía con la mirada perdida hacia adelante, pero cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró la cara de desconcierto de Ron, se volvió a mirar a su amigo – __Los mortífagos que entraron al castillo la noche que Dumbledore murió ingresaron por un armario evanescente que tiene su gemelo en Borgin & Burkes, ¿Recuerdas? – __Harry lo miraba con seriedad y hablaba monocordemente. Ron le sostenía la mirada con los orbes abiertos y las cejas elevadas. Finalmente, habló._

_¡Hasta que vuelves a ser tú! – __Dijo, aliviado de que su amigo recupere su mente sagaz en los momentos más necesarios - __ No se hable más, vámonos. – __y tironeando a Harry levemente, lo guió hacia la puerta principal en donde recogieron sus escobas y se alejaron volando del castillo, haciéndose prácticamente invisibles en la noche ya cerrada._

_…_

_ El callejón Knockturn se encontraba tanto o más solitario que aquella noche en que persiguieron a Draco por sus corredores. Harry marchaba a paso decidido, con mano izquierda cerrada en un puño y la derecha apoyada en el bolsillo delantero de su túnica, en donde guardaba su varita. Ron, a su lado, fruncía el pálido rostro con la aparición de cada nuevo local, que se sucedían un al lado del otro como un escalofriante desfile de fenómenos. Estaba un poco asustado, pero el motivo que más le crispaba los nervios era pensar que Hermione había transitado ese oscuro callejón a solas. _

_ Borgin & Burkes parecía ser una tienda que permanecía abierta todo el día. Era cerca de medianoche y aún así, con la vaga luz amarillenta de una vela que bailaba con la brisa que ingresaba por la puerta abierta, el encargado del local leía con parsimonia una revista raída y vieja sobre el mostrador. Harry y Ron ingresaron a paso lento pero decidido. El vendedor despegó la vista de su lectura, los escaneó con veloz desconfianza, y luego siguió leyendo, ignorándolos por completo. _

_ Harry tuvo que carraspear tres veces hasta que el joven, de unos veintiocho años y sucio cabello castaño, levantara nuevamente un par de ojos oscuros, inyectados en sangre. _

_Oh, lo siento. – __Dijo con fingida amabilidad – __No había notado su presencia. _

_¿Es usted el señor Borgin? – __Preguntó Harry, un poco irritado. Para sorpresa de Ron, el desagradable individuo sonrió con perspicacia y entornó los ojos_

_Ya estaba yo seguro de que ustedes no suelen venir aquí. – __Dijo, casi con malicia – __¡Ja! El señor Borgin. Yo soy el nuevo señor Borgin. Si ustedes buscan a mi padre, debo decirles que falleció. __– y para mayor sorpresa de los jóvenes, ensanchó mas su sonrisa cínica y, luego de mirarlos detenidamente a ambos, bajó la vista nuevamente hacia el artículo. _

_Ron miró a Harry con la frente exageradamente fruncida, lo codeó y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al armario evanescente que, imponente, se alzaba un par de metros a su izquierda. Harry miró a Ron, luego miró brevemente el armario, y volvió la vista al "nuevo señor Borgin"._

_Eh… señor. Quisiéramos probar el armario evanescente que tiene allí – __dijo Harry, pretendiendo pasar por un inocente comprador y señalando con un dedo al oscuro mueble. El vendedor no levantó la vista, ni para mirar a Harry, ni para comprobar que efectivamente estaba señalando al armario. Simplemente siguió moviendo los ojos sobre la lectura y respondió sin interés. _

_Ese armario no está a la venta por ahora – __y, sin decir más, se mojó con la punta de la pálida lengua un índice huesudo y dio vuelta la página. _

_Sólo queremos verlo, señor. No tomará mucho tiempo – __Dijo Harry, que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y cada vez asía con más determinación su varita dentro del bolsillo. El vendedor, sin cambiar su posición, respondió._

_Tampoco se puede ver. No por ahora. – __Sentenció._

_¿Y se puede saber por qué no? – __Preguntó Harry levantando el tono. La reacción del moreno provocó que el vendedor levantara la vista, cosa que Ron agradeció mucho porque estaba a punto de quitarle la revista para hacerla un rollo y estampársela en la frente. El vendedor volvió a sonreír y, mirando a Harry, dijo._

_Porque tiene una chica atrapada adentro – __A Harry se le ablandaron los dedos alrededor de la varita mientras el vendedor lo miraba sugerentemente, con la sonrisa cada vez más ancha. Ron levantó las cejas y, sin requerir permiso de nadie, llegó en tres zancadas hasta la puerta del armario y abrió la puerta con violencia._

_¡Hermione! – __Gritó, como si en lugar de un armario se tratara de un túnel. Comenzó a desesperarse, a tantear las paredes y patear la parte inferior del mueble. Se metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Saltó, se hizo un bollo, se estiró, intentó desaparecer con el armario encima y, finalmente, salió disparado con una furia incontrolable. Sin reparar en Harry que lo miraba sorprendido, se acercó al mostrador con violencia y arrancó la revista del escritorio, haciendo que el vendedor borre instantáneamente esa insoportable sonrisa histriónica. - __¡¿Dónde está? – __Le gritó a la cara. Por un momento creyó que había logrado asustar al desagradable sujeto pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre parecía disfrutar de su desesperación y le respondió volviendo a restaurar su mirada burlesca. _

_¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? Yo le advertí que podría salir mal y ella no quiso escucharme. Se metió por su propia cuenta y todavía sigue allí – __Miró brevemente al armario y, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés, volvió a mirar a Ron, que apretaba su puño derecho con indescriptibles deseos de hundirle la ganchuda nariz en el rostro. Por suerte, Harry tuvo una mejor idea. _

_Muy bien, suficiente. – __Sentenció el moreno y, con un breve movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer unas brillantes cuerdas negras que inmovilizaron al vendedor en su silla. El sujeto había perdido por completo su sonrisa y miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido en un marcado gesto de enojo – __Mire amigo, necesitamos saber qué sucedió y usted parece ser el único testigo. Responda las preguntas y puede volver a su lectura – __Dijo señalando con la cabeza y los ojos a la revista que seguía abollada en el puño izquierdo de Ron. El "nuevo señor Borgin" pareció acceder a la extorsión y, acomodándose como pudo en la silla, levantó las cejas solicitando el comienzo del cuestionario. Harry no se hizo esperar -_ _¿Cuándo llegó ella? – _

_Hace unos cuatro días. – __comenzó a relatar el sujeto con monotonía y desinterés – __Al igual que ustedes solicitó ver el armario. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a comprar objetos tenebrosos. Me di cuenta porque, además de que temblaba un poco, nadie pide ver un armario evanescente: uno simplemente lo paga y lo lleva sin decir palabra. Esos objetos no sirven como muebles, sólo se buscan con otro fin – __los pequeños ojos inexpresivos del vendedor dejaron ver un leve destello cuando comenzó a pensar en las malvadas intenciones que alguien podría tener al comprar un armario evanescente. _

_Y usted le permitió verlo… - __Dijo Harry, incitándolo a que siga con el relato. _

_Le dije que podía llevarlo, sin necesidad de verlo, a un bajo costo, porque estaba roto. - __Harry interrogó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, incitando al hombre a explicar por qué. El interrogado rodó los ojos con intolerancia y respondió – __Durante la batalla hubo una especie de explosión en la parte final del pasadizo. Cuando se dio cuenta, mi padre quiso sellar el paso con un hechizo bloqueador. Lo único que consiguió fue desestructurar la conexión y morir quemado. – __volvió a sonreír, como si quisiese generar en Harry una sensación de timidez. Sin embargo, el moreno no bajó la varita ni el tono. _

_Pero ella no se llevó el armario… – __le insistió Harry _

_Por supuesto que no. La jovencita sabe negociar. – __dijo aún sonriendo – __En un principio supuse que no conocía el secreto de los armarios, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo conocía a la perfección. Me dijo que ella lo arreglaría a cambio de que yo le permitiera usarlo sin llevarlo. Es obvio que acepté, yo podría vender el armario a un mayor precio y ella seguiría viniendo durante un tiempo – __Maliciosamente miró a Ron mientras estiraba en sus labios una sonrisa pervertida. El pelirrojo crispó la mirada y abolló con odio la revista en su puño. _

_¿Pudo arreglar el armario? – __Harry habló alto, antes de que Ron le dirigiera un insulto que cambiara el sentido de la conversación. _

_No lo sé con exactitud. Pudo abrir el pasadizo de nuevo, eso es claro. Hizo un par de conjuros que no conozco, se metió adentro y cerró la puerta. No ha vuelto a salir desde entonces. Pensé que lo habría restaurado, habría aparecido del otro lado y no volvería otra vez; pero el rojito aquí presente – __dijo mirando a Ron con insolencia – __acaba de comprobar que la conexión volvió a cortarse, así que existe la posibilidad de que esté atrapada adentro. Era de esperarse, no es fácil arreglar un armario evanescente cuando el otro portal explota. _

_Harry no pudo identificar si la ira de Ron fue por lo de "rojito" o porque el vendedor sabía que Hermione estaba atrapada hacía cuatro días y no había alarmado a nadie; lo cierto es que cuando el moreno quiso detenerlo, las grandes manos de su amigo ya habían agarrado el cuello de la vestimenta del maniatado comerciante. Ron le hablaba muy cerca del rostro, con los ojos encendidos y los dientes apretados. _

_¿No le advertiste que las cosas podrían salir mal, sabandija? – __Le dijo con furia. Su interlocutor le devolvía la mirada impasible, disfrutando de la desesperación del pelirrojo. _

_No te confundas conmigo, rojito. Disfruto de la malicia pero sé reconocer a la gente que vale la pena volver a ver. – __le guiñó un ojo, provocando que Ron apretase aún más el cuello de su túnica – __Le dije que era posible que quedara atrapada entre los portales. Sé reconocer dónde hay vestigios de magia negra. Le dije que seguramente no bastaría con restaurar la conexión. – __Miraba a los ojos de Ron fijamente, como disfrutando su mirada desesperada y llena de temor._

_¡Mientes, canalla! No le explicaste las cosas bien. ¡De otro modo no se hubiese arriesgado! – __le gritó Ron, mientras le daba un torpe sacudón. Harry seguía manteniendo la varita en alto, pero su mirada había abandonado la seguridad. _

_Oh, yo creo que sí se hubiese arriesgado. – __le dijo el vendedor con malicia, sin borrar su sonrisa – __Tu amiga es más amable que tú, pecas. Y claramente entiende mejor de normas de comunicación. – __le dijo mirándose hacia abajo, atado de pies a cabeza – __Cuando le dije que las cosas podían salir mal, ella me respondió que tenía que intentar pasar. Dijo algo así como que 'lo que más le importaba en el mundo dependía de ello' – __y luego de citar las palabras de Hermione, miró con profunda maldad a los ojos de Ron y estiró al máximo su sonrisa circense. _

Ron dejó caer la revista de su mano izquierda, ablandó el puño derecho soltando al Borgin y, con la lentitud de quien recibe un veredicto de condenación, se dejó caer al piso apoyado en una inmensa góndola que tenía a sus espaldas. /_'Lo que más le importaba en el mundo'/ _repetía dentro suyo, /_no una de las cosas que más, sino 'lo que más le importaba en el mundo'/. _Respiraba pesadamente por la nariz y tenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatos al final de sus largas piernas extendidas frente a él. Borgin soltó una carcajada algo histérica.

_¡No me digas que es tu novia, rojito! Y acabas de enterarte que no te ama. Oh, pobre pecas. – __comenzó a consolarlo sarcásticamente – __Odio haber tenido que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero de alguna forma debías enterarte …_

_Pero Ron ya no lo escuchaba, como tampoco escuchó el __-¡Cállate! – __que profirió Harry, apretando las cuerdas alrededor de Borgin con un movimiento de varita. Permanecía ensimismado, sintiendo la sangre embotada en la sien y la densidad del aire que ingresaba por su larga nariz. Luego un nudo en la garganta, de un profundo sabor amargo_

_[…]_

_Se encontraba tumbado en su cama, intentando leer una revista de Quidditch. Sin embargo, sus ojos recorrían las páginas sin prestar atención (¡y eso que se trataba de Quidditch!). Miró por enésima vez el reloj en su muñeca, las agujas indicaban las dos y cincuenta de la mañana. Luego miró hacia la izquierda: la cama vacía perfectamente tendida. Suspiró con enojo: /__¡Maldito Potter roba hermanas!/ __pensó. Volvió a mirar su reloj y regresó a la revista. _

_Los golpes suaves en la puerta le aflojaron el ceño y lo hicieron sonreír /__¿Qué otra persona podría ser a las tres de la mañana?/__. Cerró la revista y se sentó en la cama. _

_Pasa – __dijo con suavidad y luego vio cómo, enfundada en un pijama verde pálido, la menuda figura de Hermione pasaba por la puerta de su habitación, más despeinada que de costumbre y con los pies descalzos. Cerró la puerta y se acercó caminando de puntillas; desenganchó la colcha del otro lado del colchón y, sentándose de piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama de Ron, se tapó hasta las rodillas y le sonrió. _

_Sabía que no podrías dormir hasta que regrese con Ginny – __le dijo sonriendo divertida. _

_Tampoco te veo muy dormida a ti, Granger. – __le dijo Ron, con media sonrisa y señalándola con el índice – __No me digas que esperas a Harry. – __Dijo, chistoso._

_Oh, sí – __Dijo Hermione, con la comisura de los labios temblando a punto de estallar en una carcajada – __Estoy profundamente celosa de Ginny y quiero que regresen cuanto antes – __terminó con la voz temblándole y riendo suavemente_

_Ron no siguió el juego. En cambio, su semblante cambió y observó a Hermione con profundidad y un dejo de contrición en la mirada. _

_¿Qué tienes? – __Hermione había dejado de reír ante el cambio en el gesto de Ron y ahora lo observaba con preocupación. Ron bajó la cabeza y habló casi en un susurro._

_Lo siento - __ dijo mirándose las manos sobre el cubrecama. Luego de unos segundos levantó la cabeza. Hermione seguía interrogándolo con la mirada preocupada – __Siento haberte abandonado – __le dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos. _

_Ron…_

_Es que, no imaginas las cosas que ese relicario me hacía pensar. Cosas sobre ti, sobre Harry. Sobre tú y Harry… - __Hablaba mirando sin mirar, como si observara frente a él una película de lo que vivió en esos tiempos._

_¿Sobre mí y Harry? – __Preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos exageradamente - __¿Sobre mí CON Harry? __– inquirió otra vez._

_Lo sé._ – dijo Ron, ahora mirándola – _Un poco estúpido, ¿no? _– preguntó con una tímida media sonrisa

_¡Mega estúpido, Ronald! –_ alzó la voz la castaña – _¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Porque creías que algo pasaba entre Harry y yo?_- Hermione parecía a punto de golpearlo. Ron se alejó un poco de ella.

_No vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo, por favor._ – le dijo mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado y extendiendo las palmas de las manos frente a su rostro en señal de inocencia – _Sé que es una locura, pero ese maldito relicario seguía sugiriéndome pensamientos oscuros y…_

_No eras el único que llevaba el relicario, Ron._ _Y ni Harry ni yo decidimos abandonar – _lo acusó con enojo, era evidente que seguía enojada. La palabra "abandonar" pesó en los oídos del pelirrojo como una acusación excesivamente violenta, acertada, pero violenta.

_No me estoy justificando, Hermione. Sólo te estoy explicando lo que sentí. Tú no entiendes lo que se siente, siempre eres la primera en todo. – __Ron había engranado y ahora también alzaba la voz – __Tu no podrías entender lo que significa ser el último en tu familia, el segundo entre tus amigos, el menos inteligente, el menos valiente, el menos todo… - __estaba poniéndose cada vez más colorado y movía las manos con exageración. Hermione había abandonado su cara de enojo y ahora miraba a Ron con profunda pena y un dejo de arrepentimiento_

_Ron…_

_Y yo – __siguió sin dejarla hablar – __creía que entre tú y yo había una conexión especial. Que nos entendíamos sin hablarnos. Que, de alguna forma, era distinto que con Harry. Y… - __se detuvo de golpe y suspiró. Bajó el volumen, luego el tono, finalmente la vista y, con el espíritu enroscado hacia adentro, dijo – __y creer que hasta tú lo preferías a él fue horrible. _

_Se quedó callado, con las manos enroscadas en puños herméticos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha, consciente de haber confesado algo que sólo Harry conocía. Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione lo miraba con ojos húmedos y Ron no alzaba la cabeza. Ella tragó saliva para desarmar el nudo que se había armado en su garganta y, casi temblando, estiró su mano para apoyarla en la de Ron. Ante el contacto, el chico ablandó la tensión en sus manos y Hermione le envolvió la mano con fuerza._

_Ron. Tú nunca estuviste en segundo lugar. – __le dijo suavemente. El pelirrojo alzó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos – __No para mí. – __dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Ron soltó el aire que hacía rato contenía en los pulmones y le sonrió apenitas con la comisura de los labios. Ella siguió hablando.- __Quizás ese entendimiento que teníamos sin hablarnos no servía para contarnos estas cosas. Quizás si las hubiésemos hablado antes hoy no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación._

_Y nunca te hubiera abandonado – __dijo Ron acercándose a ella y apretando cariñosa e inconscientemente su mano_

_Y no habría tiempo perdido que recuperar – __Dijo ella, acercándose también, sonriendo de lado con picardía._ Ron rió cristalinamente y se acercó aún más.

_Hermione bajó la vista a sus manos unidas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ron. Luego miró los ojos azules del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos lentamente. Ron alzó su mano libre y le acarició la mejilla izquierda, suspiró suavemente y, acercándose más a ella, cerró los ojos también. Podía sentirla respirar sobre su piel…_

_Lo sé, lo sé es tarde. No me golp… - __Harry había abierto la puerta sin tocar y, sabiendo que su amigo lo esperaría despierto, comenzaba su alegato de defensa sin siquiera mirar adentro. Encontrando a sus amigos a punto de besarse, interrumpió su frase y los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, en una mezcla de /__¡Cómo los vengo a encontrar!/ __y __/Lo siento mucho, de verdad…/. _

_Para sorpresa del moreno, su amigo no parecía enojado ni avergonzado, sino que quien lo miraba con furia contenida era Hermione, que arrugaba tanto el ceño que parecía tener una sola y larga ceja sobre los ojos. Ron, en cambio, miró de pies a cabeza a Harry y luego consultó su reloj. Ahora sí, con una mirada de profundo enojo, miró a Harry:_

_¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Quién te crees que eres para traer a Ginny a esta hora?_

_Hermione lo miró, sorprendida, y casi ofendida, de que no esté enojado por semejante interrupción, y en un gesto de /__¡no tiene remedio!/ __se tapó la cara con una mano, negando con la cabeza._

_[…]_

_¡Ron, no es tiempo de sentirse solo ahora! ¡Tenemos que sacarla de allí!__ – Harry lo sacudió de golpe y lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Lo miró fijo a los ojos y luego reparó en que el desagradable hombrecillo ya estaba liberado y seguía leyendo su revista, echando de vez en cuando vistazos hacia ellos._

Se sentía desdichado. Ella le había prometido regresar junto a él, y él había proyectado un futuro cercano con ella. Pero ahí estaba ella diciéndole a gente desagradable que sus padres eran "_Lo que más le importaba en el mundo". _Sin embargo, él la quería. Y la quería como a nadie. Respiró hondo y se paró frente a Harry, totalmente compuesto de su golpe. Antes de hablar, miró con furia Borgin y luego dijo

_Muy bien… ¿Cómo ingresamos? ¿Conoces algún hechizo que podría haber usado ella? – __le preguntó con serenidad. _

_No – __Respondió rotundamente el moreno_

_¿Y cómo sugieres que averigüemos qué hechizos son?- __le preguntó. Harry arrugó la nariz antes de responder:_

_No sé tú, compañero, pero yo sólo conozco una persona que haya arreglado uno de ésos alguna vez_

_…_


	9. Capítulo IX

CAPITULO IX

…

Referencias:

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

CAPITULO IX

…

La imagen de la Mansión Malfoy, al final del camino jerarquizado y bordeado por los cuidados setos, le produjo a Ron un escalofrío que le recorrió a lo largo de la espina dorsal. El sendero al otro lado de la verja de hierro era largo, pero aún así se podía apreciar la imponente estructura edilicia coronando el paisaje. No sabía muy bien si era el aire de esa mañana, comparado con la oscuridad de la noche en la que vio por primera vez esa mansión, o por el hecho de que se acercaban a ella a solicitar un favor; lo cierto era que, bajo el gris del cielo de aquel día, la casa de los Malfoy se le antojó sombría y renuente.

Habían pasado la noche en una hostería del Callejón Diagon y, aunque las camas eran mejores de lo que habían imaginado, Ron no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando cómo harían para convencer a su íntimo enemigo de que los ayude a rescatar a la jovencita a quien él tanto había detestado durante sus años escolares. La mañana era opaca, fresca y húmeda, lo que lo ayudaba a despabilarse un poco; pero no aportaba a su ya excesivamente disminuido optimismo. Ron respiró hondo y miró a Harry.

- _Bueno… ya estamos aquí… -_Le dijo al moreno, anunciando inútilmente que habían llegado a destino y esperando que él le indicara cómo continuar. Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

- _Muy bien, aquí voy -_anticipó su amigo. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y, volviéndolos a abrir, estiró la mano hacia la reja labrada que tenía delante de él. Apenas la punta de sus dedos tocaron el frío metal, las siluetas indefinidas que la decoraban se transformaron en aquel rostro desagradable que Ron recordaba haber visto antes de sufrir uno de sus peores tormentos.

- _¡Manifiesta tus intenciones! -_la metálica voz parecía haberse oxidado con el tiempo, lo que quitaba solemnidad pero otorgaba un aire fantasmagórico a la escena. Ron miró a Harry expectante, en el fondo de su mente en blanco suponía que su amigo tenía un plan. Y no se equivocaba:

- _Solicito ver a Narcisa Malfoy -_la voz de Harry sonó potente e imperiosa. A Ron le sorprendió que su amigo solicitara por la madre de aquel a quien esperaban ver, pero aún así estimaba que, con semejante orden, la reja se abriera inmediatamente; sin embargo, el rostro de hierro volvió a solicitar datos.

- _¡Revela tu identidad! -_el rostro del moreno cambió de repente, era evidente que pensaba develar quién era una vez que llegaran a la puerta interna. Ron comenzó a pensar en un nombre ficticio, pero su amigo lo sorprendió una vez más.

- _Soy Harry Potter -_Decretó con solemnidad. Ron miró a Harry acusadoramente, reprendiéndolo por hacer evidente el principal motivo por el cual podrían negarles el ingreso. El chico le devolvió una mirada de ojos bien abiertos y se encogió de hombros como queriendo decir /_¿y qué otro nombre querías que dijera?/._Ron volvió la vista a la puerta y, rodando los ojos, negó con la cabeza.

Definitivamente no esperaba que la reja se abriera de par en par, pero lo hizo. Sorprendido miró a Harry sin poder creer que lo hayan logrado y le resultó un poco irritante que el moreno le guiñara uno de sus verdes ojos en un gesto de superioridad jocosa. Rodando de nuevo los ojos, inició la marcha junto a su amigo a lo largo del sendero.

A medida que se acercaban a la mansión, más se le erizaba la piel y más vívido se le representaba el pasado en la memoria

[…]

Sintió la arena blanda bajo sus pies y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa. En sus brazos reposaba inerte el pálido y golpeado cuerpo de Hermione, en su garganta un nudo que no le dejaba de respirar, en su pecho, la angustia más profunda y el miedo creciente de perderla para siempre.

- _¡BILL!_- gritó desgarrándose la garganta y vio cómo Luna, que había estado mirando la ventana a la espera de sus amigos, corría escaleras abajo para permitirles el paso.

- _ Fleur está arriba preparando las habitaciones, no le importará que la recuestes ahí -_Luna comenzó a hablarle desde que abrió la puerta,su tono tenía esa dulzura impasible que podía llegar a irritarlo, pero ignoró a su amiga y corrió escaleras arriba saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

- _¡FLEUR! -_gritó, desesperado por ayuda. Los ojos exageradamente abiertos y el rostro asustado de Fleur Delacour asomaron por la entrada a una habitación. - ¡_Ayúdame! -_solicitó Ron con la voz quebrada y su cuñada, sin poder hablar, le dio paso al interior de la habitación.

- _Igué a buscag a Bill -_le dijo presurosa, dejando una colcha gruesa a los pies de la cama sobre la que Ron había posado a Hermione. Miró compungida la frágil figura de la castaña y se perdió por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Ron se movía con velocidad pero con cuidado. Acomodó a Hermione sobre la cama, la cubrió completamente con la manta y comenzó a frotar sus brazos para darle calor. Ella seguía inconsciente y pálida, indiferente a los esfuerzos que el pelirrojo hacía para reanimarla. Se restregaba las manos para calentarlas y las apoyaba en las mejillas de la castaña para devolverles el color, pero el frío de su cuerpo se mantenía resistente. Al borde del llanto se sentó en la cama y, con sus brazos, alzó el torso de su amiga. Le envolvió el cuerpo con la colcha como si de un bebé se tratase y, apretándola fuertemente contra sí, comenzó a balancearse en un intento de mantenerse en movimiento, sólo para sentirse útil.

Al cabo de media hora volvió a examinarle el rostro. El rosado había regresado a sus mejillas y había recuperado algo de calor. Sintiendo que volvía a respirar, Ron recostó a Hermione nuevamente, acercó un banquito y se sentó al lado de la cama a velar su sueño. La miraba con culpa y con temor. De vez en cuando acomodaba con suavidad los mechones desordenados alrededor de su rostro, o le acariciaba con el índice, siguiendo la línea de sus cejas y su respingada nariz. Por un segundo dejó que la idea de verla sin vida penetrara su imaginación y el alma se le contrajo en la boca del estómago. Por debajo de la colcha buscó sus finos dedos y los envolvió en los suyos con posesión enérgica. Estirando el brazo de Hermione hacia afuera del cobertor, apoyó la frente sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica, que descansaba sobre la palma de las suyas, y sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar.

Lloró durante largos minutos. Lloró de angustia y de temor, pero también de alivio. Lloró por no haber podido evitarle el sufrimiento y por lo que imaginaba que estaba por venir en el largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer. Lloró de impotencia al reconocer que, aunque la sabía profundamente dormida y a menos de veinte centímetros de su rostro, aún así no podía reunir el valor para besarle los labios.

Y así, odiando un poco al mundo y otro poco a sí mismo, descargó ese sin fin de sentimientos que le hicieron reconocer que su variedad de emociones superaba ampliamente la de una cucharita de té. Tan ensimismado en su dolor como estaba, el leve tosido que sintió al lado de su oído izquierdo lo asustó cual si se tratara de un tambor golpeado con violencia.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró: con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apenas abiertos, Hermione se quejaba débilmente de dolor. Ron soltó su mano (prácticamente empapada) y, luego de secarse de la cara de las lágrimas para que ella no notara su llanto, se acercó a su rotro.

- _Hermione…_- dijo con suavidad - ¡_Hermione, estás despierta! -_la emoción iba llenándole el pecho como el viento en un partido de Quidditch y sintió ganas de alzarla y girar con ella en el aire. Se contuvo, sin embargo, cuando ella volvió a toser. -_espera aquí, no tardo -_le dijo, y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de un vaso de agua.

En la cocina encontró a Fleur mojando paños en un balde de agua caliente.

- _¿Dónde está Bill? -_preguntó, mientras se apresuraba a llenar un vaso con agua. No había saludado correctamente a Fleur, ni agradecido su ayuda, pero no era ése el momento.

- _Está afuega, con Haggy -_respondió la mujer con suavidad, y casi con miedo agregó - _están viendo en qué lugag cavag la tumba -_y frunció el rostro como si estuviese dándole el pésame_._A Ron se le paralizó el corazón.

- _¿Tumba? -_preguntó con terror. Fleur asintió y bajó la cabeza.

- _Es el elfo. -_sentenció -_Apagueció con un puñal clavado en el pecho. Muguió aquí en la costa. Haggy quiegue entegaglo. -_Ron permaneció quieto mirando a Fleur unos segundos, como sin poder creerlo. Miró por la ventana y, en el infinito del cielo que apenas comenzaba a aclarar, vio las siluetas a contraluz. No se atrevió a analizar cuál de ellas era la del elfo, sino que volvió la cabeza a las escaleras y, sin decir nada a su cuñada, subió con velocidad.

Hermione seguía despierta y quejándose de dolor. Ron le acercó el vaso a los labios y la hizo beber con lentitud, alzando su cabeza con la otra mano. Cuando ella le hizo entender que no podía seguir bebiendo, dejó el vaso en el banco al lado de la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón mirando a la castaña. Le sonrió débilmente y apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla, ahora normalmente rosada, de su amiga. Hermione sacó la mano de debajo de la colcha y la apoyó sobre la suya, sobre su mejilla.

- _¿Cómo te sientes? -_le preguntó casi en un susurro, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro con el pulgar.

- _Siento asco -_dijo ella y se estremeció un poco - _la odio -_masculló desviando la mirada, para intentar retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Ron sonrió más acentuadamente y volvió a acomodar un mechón al costado de su rostro.

- _Me refiero a cómo te sientes físicamente -_le dijo, admirando cómo su amiga evitaba a toda costa mostrar debilidad. Hermione volvió a mirarlo y sonrió débilmente.

- _Bueno, he estado mejor -_dijo queriendo reír, pero sólo consiguió toser una vez más. Ron se acercó a ella y, envolviéndola con sus brazos, elevó el torso de Hermione haciéndola sentar apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

Estaba por separarse de ella cuando sintió que sus brazos le envolvían el cuello, temblando. Él siguió abrazándola y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad, Hermione comenzó a llorar. - _Ron… -_decía entre sollozos, y el pelirrojo sólo atinaba a abrazarla con más fuerza - _Ron_… _Tuve tanto miedo -_le dijo, ya desconsoladamente, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a balancearse nuevamente, intentando consolarla, mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían otra vez.

- _Está bien -_decía con la voz débil - _ya estás aquí, nada va a pasarte ahora -_cuando Hermione tranquilizó su respiración, se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas. Hermione la miró fijo y advirtió sus ojos cristalinos.

- _Oh, Ron -_dijo con ternura infinita - _¿Por qué lloras? -_le preguntó, casi que buscando una obvia respuesta. Ron parpadeó un par de veces y respondió, acariciándole el rostro de nuevo.

- _Yo no estoy llorando -_lo dijo con tranquilidad profunda, mirándola a los ojos, pero claramente esquivando el tema. Hermione levantó una de sus manos y, con cuidado, recorrió la línea de sus pestañas haciéndole bajar los párpados. Ella sintió la humedad entre sus dedos y volvió a sonreírle, mientras su propias lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

- _¿Por qué lloras, Ron? -_Le dijo apoyando, ahora ella, su mano en la mejilla de su amigo. El pelirrojo atinó a abrazarla de nuevo, para que no notara que sus ojos se inundaban una vez más, y casi en un susurro respondió

- _Bueno, porque… porque... -_ y suspirando confesó_ - yo también tuve miedo -_dijo al fin, abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione alzó su mano recorriendo su espalda y enredó sus dedos en su cabello.

Luego de un rato, que hubiesen prolongado sin quejarse, se separaron con lentitud y cuidado. Cuando la vio calmada y estable, Ron decidió darle la mala noticia:

- _Hermione, debo ir a acompañar a Harry. -_Pareció que sólo entonces la castaña se acordó de su amigo, porque borró su sonrisita dulce y se puso seria de golpe. Frunciendo el ceño le interrogó con la mirada, Ron suspiró antes de responder - _Es Dobby, -_le dijo tomando sus manos - _el puñal de Bellatrix lo alcanzó antes de que desapareciéramos. Fleur me dijo que murió al llegar a la playa -_luego de decir eso, bajó la mirada.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra se cubrió la boca, dos lágrimas pesadas se estacionaron en la esquina de sus ojos castaños, pero sólo cayeron cuando ella parpadeó. Respiró hondo y se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Ron. Éste apoyó con suavidad su mano sobre su espalda y, hundiendo la nariz en su cabellera, le dio un beso detrás de la oreja. Hermione volvió a suspirar y se separó de él. Estiró su brazo y alcanzó el vaso de agua, que todavía reposaba sobre el banquito al lado de la cama. Bebió un trago y habló con tranquilidad.

- _Ve a acompañar a Harry, te necesita -_Ron la miró a los ojos, como examinándola, no quería dejarla si no se sentía realmente bien. Ella lo leyó en su mirada y, sonriendo levemente, le tomó de la mano - _no tengas miedo, Ron. Yo estaré bien._

Ron le sonrió al reconocer que ella lo leía perfectamente, se encogió de hombros y respiró hondo. Levantó la mano que ella había apoyado sobre la suya y le besó la palma. Luego se levantó de la cama y dijo

- _Le diré a Fleur que venga a acompañarte hasta que yo regrese -_Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Ron comenzó a alejarse. Sólo cuando la distancia les obligó, sus manos se separaron. Ron la miró otra vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

[…]

La puerta de madera oscura era innecesariamente alta, la cabeza de Narcisa Malfoy apenas llegaba a alcanzar un tercio de la altura total del ingreso. Con rostro sorprendido y exageradamente serio, los cabellos rubios sueltos sobre los hombros y medio cuerpo todavía dentro de la casa, la madre de su ex compañero los esperaba con manifiesta desconfianza.

- _¿A qué has venido aquí, Harry Potter? No creo deberte nada. -_ la mujer hablaba seria pero sus ojos estaban intranquilos, y aunque su tono estaba cargado de orgullo, Ron identificó en su voz un dejo de reticente respeto.

- _Más bien he venido a deberles algo, señora -_Harry hablaba sin reservas, como si se tratara de un vecino cualquiera. A Ron le sorprendió tanto la confianza de su amigo que creyó que entre los dos le estaban jugando una broma.

- _Habla… -_ Narcisa arrugaba el ceño mientras pedía explicaciones, aunque seguía recelosa y erguida en el umbral de la puerta.

- _Necesito que convenza a su hijo de que nos ayude a rescatar a nuestra mejor amiga, -_ hizo una pausa profunda pero seguía mirando a la mujer a los ojos - _Hermione Granger. -_Terminó de decir, anticipando la mirada sorprendida y reacia de la dueña de casa.

La mujer miró fijo a Harry unos minutos, como esperando que se retractara de su pedido, pero el moreno le sostuvo la dura mirada. La mujer alzó levemente la cabeza y se perdió en el interior de la casa. Aún parado, inmóvil, frente a la puerta, Ron miró a Harry con incredulidad.

- _No puedo creer que trates así a la madre de tu enemigo -_le dijo al borde de una sonrisa. Harry no rió, ni siquiera lo miró.

- _Voldemort era mi enemigo, Ron. -_dijo con una seriedad solemne que le recordó mucho a Dumbledore - _Draco es sólo un pobre imbécil. -_Ron levantó las cejas con sorpresa ante la respuesta de su amigo y asintió con seguridad, como confirmando el veredicto. Segundos después, Narcisa volvió a aparecer.

- _Está esperando en el salón -_Dijo sin mirarlos a los ojos y abriendo la puerta completamente.

A pesar de los grandes ventanales que bordeaban el salón, la habitación era oscura y sombría. La apagada araña de luces pendía del centro del cielo raso y en sus cristales centelleaba el gris de la poca luz matinal que ingresaba débilmente. Los personajes de los innumerables cuadros que colgaban de la pared parecían sorprenderse de ver ese tipo de visitas dentro de tan elitista mansión. En el centro de la amplia sala, la figura de Draco Malfoy parecía completar la decoración: Llevaba su característica vestimenta oscura y pomposa, y en el rostro una profunda expresión de asco. Les habló frunciendo la nariz y levantando la barbilla, como si se dirigiera a un par de elfos domésticos. Narcisa permanecía parada detrás de los visitantes.

- _¿Y a qué debo semejante honor? -_dijo con marcado sarcasmo, mirando relajadoramente a los recién llegados. Ron frunció la boca para no insultarlo y dejó que Harry siguiera hablando. Su amigo parecía más tolerante que él, aunque el pelirrojo notó cómo acercaba su mano derecha al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita. El moreno habló sin pelos en la lengua:

- _Hermione está atrapada en el pasadizo que conecta dos armarios evanescentes. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a restaurarlos.-_Terminó la frase y lo miró con seriedad, dejando entrever que sólo esperaba un "_sí"_por respuesta.

Draco permaneció serio durante unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Harry. Luego comenzó a temblarle la barbilla, cada vez con mayor intensidad, finalmente se dejó estallar en una potente carcajada. Rió un rato que Ron consideró suficiente como para justificar un puñetazo certero, pero aún así se contuvo. Cuando el rubio terminó de reír, su rostro volvió a una seriedad tan compacta que parecía que nunca había gesticulado una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a los ojos de Harry y habló por fin.

- _¿Por qué habría yo de ayudarte, Potter? Vete con tus solicitudes a otra parte, no eres bienvenido aquí -_Dracoestaba a punto de retirarse y Ron estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Narcisa les ganó de mano.

- _Draco… -_fue lo único que dijo, con una voz suave y profunda, pero con marcada autoridad. Su hijo ya se encontraba de espaldas, pero al oír su nombre en tan sugestivo tono, tensó los hombros y, apretando los puños, giró sobre sus talones con lentitud.

- _¿Madre?... -_preguntó alzando las cejas y apretando los dientes, como indicando a su progenitora que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Ron no volteó a ver la mirada de Narcisa pero vio cómo el semblante de Draco cambiaba del enojo a la protesta manifiesta. El rubio siguió hablando con altivez y soberbia, pero sus ojos tenían ese matiz de súplica que todo hijo sabe hacer a la perfección. - _¿Y qué le debó yo a esta gente para tener que ayudarles? -_replicó.Ante semejante pregunta Ron bufó con hartazgo

- _¡La vida! -_dijo sencillamente y con un tono cargado de obviedad. Quizás estuviese apelando al lado sensible de Malfoy, o simplemente estaba harto de que ignorara semejante deuda. Él creyó que hablaba con la verdad oportunamente, pero Harry a su lado lo codeó para que permaneciera en silencio. - _¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! -_le dijo en voz baja a su amigo y abriendo mucho los ojos, como justificando su intervención en la charla. Harry no contestó, tampoco Draco lo hizo. Narcisa se acercó y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Luego habló mirando fijamente a Harry.

- _Hijo, los tiempos cambian… -_dijo con un pesar fácilmente identificable - _Ayúdales a rescatar a esa… chica, y verás que no tendremos ya más que tratar con esta gente -_ante esto, Harry asintió con un movimiento imperceptible de cabeza, como aceptando el precio del trato: no pisar la Mansión Malfoy otra vez.

Draco se irguió cuanto pudo y volvió a poner su típica cara de asco, como si con ella conservara la dignidad, a la que sentía que estaba renunciando al aceptar el trato. Miró a su madre con profundo reproche (lo que a Harry le recordó a su primo Dudley solicitando regalos de cumpleaños) y, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta sin mirarlos, habló al fin.

- _Andando -_dio la orden como si tratara con esclavos; en el trayecto no volteó, ni a saludar a su madre ni a corroborar que lo seguían, sino que siguió hablando con superioridad - _quiero regresar antes del almuerzo, odiaría comer lo mismo que un Weasley._

Al escuchar esto Ron miró a Harry como suplicándole que le deje golpearlo, aunque sea sólo una vez. Harry lo miró con dureza y, señalando con la cabeza el sendero que regresaba a la reja, echó a andar detrás de la oscura y esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy.

…


	10. Capítulo X

CAPITULO X

…

Referencias:

_- Diálogos - _

"_Citas_"

_/Pensamientos/_

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

CAPITULO X

…

Transitaron el Callejón Diagon en silencio, a paso firme y serio. Draco iba unos centímetros más adelante, como si no quisiera demostrar que caminaba acompañado de sus históricos enemigos. Harry iba al medio, su mirada era vacilante y su paso cada vez se hacía más lento. Ron, a su izquierda, lo miraba de reojo sin comprender a qué se debía el radical cambio de actitud en su amigo, ¿se habría arrepentido de hacer a Draco Malfoy parte de aquella tarea?

El edificio cerrado y polvoriento de "Sortilegios Wasley" se alzaba en la esquina de una curva, en el lugar más vistoso (y ahora menos cuidado) del callejón. Al verlo, Ron comenzó a oscurecer el ceño con tristeza, pero lo endureció con furia cuando el rubio que los acompañaba giró su petulante barbilla para mirarlo sugerentemente. Ron estaba a punto de defenderse con un comentario antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir algo ácido, pero Harry se frenó de golpe y comenzó a hablar. Draco se volvió a escucharlo con fastidio.

- _Bueno, -_ dijo el moreno relajadamente: su debate interno había terminado - _es aquí donde yo los dejo…_- Ron no pudo esconder su sorpresa y desacuerdo. Levantó las cejas, abriendo los ojos tanto que parecía que iban a desprenderse de sus cuencas, y se acercó a Harry.

- _¿Cómo que aquí nos dejas? Tú eres el cerebro del grupo ¿Qué se supone que haga yo ahora? -_Ron le hablaba casi susurrando, esperando que Malfoy no escuchara el descontento que manifestaba ante la idea de quedarse con él como única compañía. No es que le interesara esconder su desagrado hacia el rubio, simplemente no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. A sus espaldas, pudo escuchar el comentario de Draco.

- _¡Oh, genial! -_dijo con sarcasmo - _no sólo debo rescatar a Granger, sino que llevo al inútil del novio para torturarme mientras tanto -_cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y estiraba su figura con altivez. Ron, por un segundo, se sintió indigno. Prefirió tener que estudiar toda una biblioteca de artes oscuras antes de seguir compartiendo el aire con Draco Malfoy.

Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Tenía razones de sobra para dejarlo cubierto de moretones, pero lo necesitaba para salvar a Hermione. Arrugando las cejas lo miró desafiante para luego volverse hacia Harry. El moreno clavó sus ojos verdes en él y habló con voz pausada y susurrante

- _Amigo, esto es algo que debes hacer tú solo. -_le dijo con una mirada profunda - _Ella está allí, ya la hemos encontrado. Eres tú quien debe rescatarla -_y, luego de decir eso, estiró hacia un lado sus labios en una media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. A Ron se le colorearon las orejas y bajó la mirada.

No dijo nada más. Ni a Harry, ni a Draco. Sino que se limitó a girar sobre sus talones y, a paso lento aunque decidido, encaminarse hacia el Callejón Knockturn, ignorando la desolada tienda de sus hermanos, la mirada sugerente de Harry y el gesto suspicaz de Malfoy que, encogiéndose de hombros con fastidio, comenzó a seguirlo hacia la dirección de Borgin & Burkes. Escuchó el sonido de la desaparición de Harry a sus espaldas. Imaginándoselo corriendo hacia los brazos de Ginny, dijo para sus adentros, sin entender por qué se sentía enojado: /_Maldito Potter_/.

**. . .**

El extraño y desagradable vendedor seguía examinando su vieja revista sobre el escritorio. Mientras ellos pasaban frente a la vidriera, el hombre no se inmutó. Ron lo vio bostezar de una manera desagradable y se imaginó incrustándole en la garganta un bollo de papel hecho con la hoja más sana del excesivamente añejo ejemplar. Una extraña sensación de satisfacción le descendió por la garganta hasta la boca del estómago.

Él nunca había sido así. Disfrutar de las debilidades ajenas no le resultaba nada divertido, sobre todo porque se conocía a sí mismo como foco de esas burlas en numerosas ocasiones. Y sin embargo, sentía que una asquerosa víbora se le enredaba en la fibra del corazón y esparcía su veneno por vía sanguínea. Antes de llegar a la entrada, al otro extremo de la vidriera, miró su reflejo caminar por ese tramo del callejón: Ron Weasley no se sentía bien consigo mismo. Su hermano había muerto y se sentía responsable por su familia a la cual no estaba acompañando. Su mejor amigo lo había dejado solo, o mejor dicho, con el peor de sus compañeros de colegio, y se había ido a su casa, a disfrutar de su familia. Y, para mayor, su chica se había perdido, le había mentido y acababa de enterarse de que no lo quería como él a ella.

Y aún así, él la quería. Y la quería tanto que le asustaba. Allí estaba él, rescatándola... y a ese punto, ya no sabía muy bien si para gastarla a besos hasta enamorarla del todo, o para mirarla a los ojos hasta descifrar qué era lo que ella realmente sentía.

Ese sentirse miserable lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, pero le sorprendió reconocer que, en otra ocasión, hubiera bajado la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado, o cometido alguna estupidez; sin embargo, en ese momento, sólo lo invadía una rabia que se acumulaba en sus puños y en sus carrillos, haciendo temblar de vigor a la víbora de sus entrañas. Se volvió frente al ingreso del local y, como si fuese un carcelero guiando a un preso, hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza indicando a Draco que ingresara.

- _Tú primero -_le dijo violentamente. Malfoy se frenó en seco y miró hacia su derecha al local del Sr. Borgin. Con una mirada que mezclaba incredulidad y superioridad, miró a Ron mientras señalaba con el índice a través de la vidriera.

- _¿Ése es el armario que quieres restaurar, Weasley?_ _¿El que llega a Hogwarts? -_y luego empezó a reír con ganas. Ron no modificó su gesto, y esperó que Draco terminara de reír y siguiera hablando - _¿Eres bobo o qué? El mellizo de este armario evanescente fue destruido, Weasley. Tú estuviste allí. No existe posibilidad de ingresar a Hogwarts por ahí. Tu noviecita debería saberlo... Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. -_Y, dándose media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse con tranquilidad y satisfacción.

Ron no pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de Malfoy cuando lo agarró con violencia por el cuello de la túnica, pero le hubiese fascinado. Lo giró hacia sí y le espetó con severa vehemencia - _Sé que ella no está en Hogwarts. Está atrapada entre los dos portales, necesito que arregles éste para que pueda entrar y sacarla de ahí -_luego lo soltó con violencia y dio media vuelta hacia el ingreso del local - _Andando -_dijo, y sin mirarlo, entró con seguridad.

A su derecha, el vendedor levantó la vista con desinterés pero, a diferencia de la primera visita que hicieron con Harry, no la devolvió inmediatamente a la lectura, sino que sonrió de lado con diversión y habló, enderezándose en el escritorio.

- _¡Rojito!_ _Has vuelto por tu chica_ - espetó, con ironizada alegría - _ ¿Y dónde está tu amigo? -_el vendedor miró a Ron, que no se molestó en responder, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Harry. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la figura de Draco Malfoy que, enderezándose la túnica por el cuello, ingresaba a su local detrás del pelirrojo - _Señor Malfoy -_dijo con respetuosa extrañeza - _Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí nuevamente -_miró a Ron con curiosidad y preguntó señalándolo con la mirada- _¿Viene con el señor? _

Draco respiró con fastidio y miró a Ron reticentemente. Éste permanecía erguido mirando directamente al armario evanescente, dándole la espalda, como esperando que el rubio resuelva todo. Malfoy se volvió hacia el vendedor y, como si fuese un niño repitiendo de memoria una fastidiosa lección, le dijo - _Borgin, necesito que dejes el local por unas horas. Tenemos que trabajar en ese armario. -_dijo, sin mirar ni señalar al mueble.

Borgin abrió los ojos sorprendido y, luego de asentir y cerrar la revista con cuidado, comenzó a acomodar el polvoriento escritorio y retirarse lentamente - _No sabía que la linda chica era su amiga. -_Dijo, sonriendo de lado -_Bueno, espero que la liberen así vuelvo a verla… -_terminó, buscando la reacción de Ron que seguía de espaldas. El pelirrojo sintió que la ira se le escapaba por los poros, pero siguió ignorándolo. Finalmente, el hombrecillo se perdió por el callejón, luego de ayudar a Malfoy a cerrar las cortinas.

Aún mirando hacia la dirección de la calle, y luego de ponerle llave a la puerta, Draco dijo para sí con fastidio -_"Linda chica"… lo que hay que oír… -_luego se dio vuelta y le sorprendió casi chocarse con la barbilla de Ron, que se había vuelto hacia él en silencio y lo esperaba firme como un roble a sus espaldas - _Bien, comadreja, ¿ahora qué…? -_Preguntó, esquivando su mirada encendida y bordeándolo para alejarse de él.

- _Tú sabrás. Has tu gracia -_le dijo el pelirrojo, con la voz empapada en enojo, pero en un ritmo extrañamente pausado y sereno. Draco alzó las cejas con sarcasmo y, volteando rápidamente de manera teatral, se dirigió con la varita en alto hacia el armario evanescente. Ron lo vio deslizarse por el corto pasillo y se desinfló, dejando que el enojo se transforme en una angustia que le relajó de golpe los músculos y le hizo cerrar los ojos. La víbora venenosa en su interior seguía retorciéndole las entrañas.

**. . .**

A la una del mediodía Ron había abandonado su pose guerrera y se paseaba con impaciencia y preocupación a lo largo del pasillo. Por su parte, Draco se había deshecho de la pesada túnica negra y, todavía sin conseguir ningún resultado, continuaba probando hechizos desconocidos para abrir el pasadizo. A Ron le sorprendió la perseverancia del Slytherin, sobre todo porque se trataba de salvar a nadie menos que a Hermione. Pero al parecer el orgullo de un Malfoy es difícil de doblegar, y Draco no podía permitirse errar frente a Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, había separado todos los libros de magia negra que había encontrado en el local y los ojeaba con desesperación en busca de otro hechizo que consiguiera abrir el portal. Pero su improductividad lo estaba poniendo nervioso y, lo único que conseguía hacer, era hostigar a Draco preguntándole sobre diferentes hechizos que encontraba sueltos por ahí. Finalmente, lo absurdo pareció lo más lógico y, jugando su última carta, preguntó a su compañero.

- _¿Probaste con Alohomora? -_Estaba en el suelo, rodeado de libros, cubierto de polvillo y con el cabello revuelto. Miraba hacia arriba, en dirección al rubio que seguía de pié intentando penetrar la barrera del armario. Draco tardó unos segundos en darse vuelta para responder y, cuando lo hizo, miró a Ron con una expresión más cargada de desconcierto que de soberbia.

- _Realmente no sé cómo has hecho para terminar con esa sabelotodo, Weasley -_con la palma de la mano se golpeó la frente, simbolizando lo estúpido del comentario, y sin explicar más, se volvió a su tarea con fastidio.

Ron no supo bien si le dolía más el orgullo por haber hecho semejante comentario frente a un imbécil como Draco Malfoy, o el corazón por el hecho de que, ese mismo sujeto desagradable, haya señalado que él era muy poco para Hermione. ¡Vaya si eso era algo que había sentido! Sus miedos habían desaparecido lentamente luego de la batalla pero, en los últimos días, estaban renaciendo con intensidad inusitada. Primero sintió una profunda angustia, pero segundos más tarde, el monstruo en su interior reapareció con la fuerza de una estampida. Decidido a servir de algo, y guiado por el vacío de su estómago, se paró con pesadez y salió a buscar algo para almorzar.

**. . . **

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Draco bajó los brazos. Suspirando agotado se sentó, casi arrojándose en el suelo, y con el fino cabello rubio despeinado y el rostro más pálido de lo normal, miró a Ron, aun conservando su tono altanero y petulante.

- _Es inútil. Tendrá que quedarse encerrada para siempre -_le dijo, dejando rodar la varita por el suelo y apoyándose contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Ron sintió tantas ganas de golpearlo que se le hizo difícil ignorar sus instintos. Se mantuvo unos segundos mirándolo con profundo odio, luego suspiró y, casi sin quererlo del todo, estiró el brazo y le lanzó un paquete de comida que cayó golpeando el costado interno de la pantorrilla izquierda del rubio. Ante el golpe, Malfoy abrió los ojos.

Por un segundo, la presunción desapareció del pálido rostro, pero al instante pareció darse cuenta porque volvió a arrugar el ceño y preguntó agresivamente.

- _¿Y qué se supone que es esto? -_inquirió, alzando el paquete en una mano y mirándolo con desconfianza. Ron le dirigió una dura mirada antes de responder.

- _Eso -_ dijo, señalando el paquete - _es tu almuerzo. Es lo mismo que acabo de comer. Te aviso, por si quieres dejarlo y morir de hambre, antes que comer "lo mismo que un Weasley" -_terminó, remedando la frase que Draco había dicho anteriormente y, con una sonrisa sarcástica, volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de uno de los tantos libros que había encontrado.

Draco sonrió, era obvio que no de agradecimiento: disfrutaba saber que Ron recordaba aquel comentario hiriente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y, en profundo silencio, desenvolvió su almuerzo y lo comió con la misma puntillosidad de un lord inglés. Durante un rato se ignoraron mutuamente hasta que, para sorpresa de Ron, Malfoy volvió a levantarse. Suspirando y arremangándose la camisa, volvió a abrir el armario y siguió intentando combinaciones de hechizos irrepetibles.

Dentro de su profundo enojo y aversión hacia el slytherin, Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Pensaba que, a las cuatro de la tarde y sin avances, ya se encontraría solo tratando de penetrar el armario con hechizos improvisados y resultados catastróficos. Imaginó que, en momentos como ése, la persona indicada a quien llamar sería Hermione. Qué ironía que ella se encontrara del otro lado de semejante desafío, ignorante de la perseverancia y el esfuerzo que él ponía en rescatarla.

Con un dejo de angustia en la base de la garganta, se restregó los ojos y siguió leyendo, ya sin comprender una palabra de lo que el libro decía.

**. . . **

- ¡_Es inútil! -_Draco se arrojaba al suelo por tercera vez en la tarde, pero ésta vez tenía el inconfundible tono de la resignación - _Esta cosa es impenetrable. Ella debió haberlo sellado o algo por el estilo... Ni siquiera el viejo Dumbledore sería capaz de abrir esto -_Draco hablaba más para sí que para Ron y había olvidado poner su posturita. Respiraba con pesadez y se miraba las manos llenas de polvillo.

Ron alzó la cabeza para mirarlo - _¿Dumbledore?-_dijo con el ceño fruncido. Draco levantó la vista sin comprender la intervención del pelirrojo. Ron se metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacando el desiluminador. Lo observó unos segundos, reposando en su palma estirada, y dijo con resignación - _ni siquiera él me ayudaría en este momento_- suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinándose con impotencia. Malfoy arrugó el ceño.

- _No te pongas sentimental conmigo, Weasley… -_Malfoy volvió a enderezarse, adoptando la soberbia que había abandonado y, arrugando la nariz, agregó mirando curioso el desiluminador - _Que mi madre me haya prácticamente obligado a acompañarte, no significa que te esté haciendo un favor, ni que de repente me caigas bien. Sigues pareciéndome un pobre tipo y sólo hago esto con la esperanza de no tener que cruzarme contigo de nuevo -_a Ron no le sorprendió la falta de filtro con la que Draco decía cosas hirientes, pero su desgano había alcanzado hasta sus ganas de replicar. Miró a su acompañante con desinterés y, como sin quererlo, accionó el desiluminador.

El negocio quedó significativamente a oscuras. El sol estaba prácticamente oculto y el aumento de las sombras hacían que Borgin & Burkes tuviese el aspecto de una casa tenebrosa. La casi imperceptible luminosidad que ingresaba por los bordes de la vidriera golpeaba las siluetas de los más insólitos objetos. Draco comenzó a moverse inquietamente.

- _¿A qué se supone que estás jugando? -_preguntó. Con la voz imperceptiblemente aguda. Ron volvió a accionar el desiluminador y la luz volvió a derramarse por el local. El rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y, señalando el objeto con un movimiento de cabeza, dijo - _¿Te diviertes? ¿Cómo se supone que esa cosa va a ayudarte si te tragas la luz, imbécil? -_Ron levantó las cejas, como advirtiendo particularmente el insulto.

- _Esto -_dijo con agresivo orgullo - _es lo que siempre me ayuda a encontrarla. La luz me lleva donde está ella…_- y, bajando el tono y la vista, agregó - _es sólo que ahora no funciona… -_Draco lo miraba casi con asco, miró a Ron unos segundos y luego dijo burlonamente.

- _Oh, pobrecito niño cursi, no puede encontrar a su novia…_ -

- _¡No soy cursi, imbécil! -_lo interrumpió con violencia, y agregó en un susurro - _… y ella no es mi novia... _

- _¿Que no es tu novia? -_Draco tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una mueca de sorpresa deformaba su sonrisa burlona - ¿_Estás haciendo todo esto para rescatar a alguien a quien ni siquiera tienes derecho a besar? -_Ron lo miró ofendido - _Naah, tú sí que has ido demasiado lejos… y yo que creía que ya le habías jurado amor eterno -_dijo, casi riéndose, y juntando las manos en un gesto típico de una adolescente soñadora.

Ron apretó el desiluminador en un puño, miró a Malfoy con el ceño profundamente fruncido, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

[…]

La sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba sorprendentemente en pié. Varios cuadros y adornos estaban desperdigados por el piso y algunas paredes estaban saltadas por los temblores que las explosiones de la batalla habían provocado. La señora gorda había desaparecido, dejando el ingreso sin custodio. El ambiente olía a quemado y óxido, y el aire se respiraba turbio y pesado.

Habían pasado las últimas cinco horas reconstruyendo y acomodando lo que podían en el castillo. Ron acababa de acompañar a su familia, junto con la de las demás víctimas de la batalla, a colocar el cuerpo de Fred dentro de uno de los cajones que habían dispuesto para los héroes caídos. Había llorado poco y hablado aún menos. Finalmente, aprovechando el momento en el que nadie le prestaba atención, había desaparecido escaleras arriba, a refugiarse en la familiaridad de su antigua sala común. Sentado en el viejo y polvoriento sillón de dos plazas, suspiraba con exagerada frecuencia mientras miraba fijamente la chimenea vacía.

- _Ah, aquí estás -_La aliviada voz de Hermione sonó a sus espaldas, él sonrió apenas, sin volverse. - _Te estaba buscando -_La castaña dio la vuelta al sillón y, sentándose lo más alejada que pudo de él, lo miró con dolor - _ Es absurdo preguntarte cómo estás, ¿cierto? -_ Ron aún no se volvía a mirarla. Ante este último comentario, sonrió con ironía y bufó suavemente. Hermione bajó la cabeza y habló muy despacio - _¿Necesitas estar solo, verdad? -_le preguntó, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y mirándolo con timidez, sin levantar el rostro.

Ron se volvió levemente sorprendido y, al verla indefensa y retraída frente a él, ablandó su gesto indescifrable y la miró con ternura. Todavía en silencio, negó lentamente con la cabeza y estiró apenas sus brazos para invitarla a acercarse más.

Hermione no lo dudó: se aproximó de golpe y se lanzó a su pecho, llorando con desconsuelo - _Oh, Ron… -_decía, mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos y seguía mirando al infinito - _yo pensaba que algo así sucedería, pero nunca me imaginé esto… yo… -_pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el llanto le invadió la garganta. Ron parecía aún ausente y seguía acariciándole el pelo con una parsimonia mecánica. - _Oh, Ron… lo siento. Debería ser yo quien esté consolándote… -_dijo Hermione, levantando la cabeza sobre su pecho, buscándole la mirada. Ron pareció percibir de manera especial este último comentario, porque sonrió tristemente de lado y bajó la vista para encontrarse con la suya, empapada.

- _Yo estoy bien… -_le dijo, perdiéndose en el café de su mirada - _estoy bien -_repitió. Y, cerrando los ojos, apoyó su mejilla en la frente de la castaña.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, cerrando los párpados también ella y, envolviéndole el torso con los brazos, le dijo con infinita suavidad - _No te cierres así conmigo, Ron… Háblame… Dime qué sientes -_Parecía que ella se estaba quedando dormida, así que el pelirrojo decidió ignorar su pregunta. No respondió, ni se movió, pero seguía acariciando el abultado cabello. Las manos de Hermione se movieron en su espalda, acariciándolo casi con temor, en un perceptible símbolo que indicaba que estaba esperando su respuesta. Sin abrir los ojos, Ron se encogió de hombros.

- _Nada… -_dijo, y luego suspiró - _no siento absolutamente nada... -_

Los brazos de Hermione lo apretaron en un intento de consuelo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella comenzó a sacudirse en un silencioso pero imparable llanto. Ron no emitió palabra, simplemente llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y, tanteando los húmedos ojos, comenzó a secar asiduamente las lágrimas, que no paraban de resbalar por sus largas pestañas. Luego de unos segundos, Hermione tomó la masculina mano con la suya y, apretándola con fuerza, la besó y la envolvió con su brazo contra su pecho, como quien abraza a un oso de felpa. Hundiéndose más en el cuerpo de Ron, siguió con su profundo llanto.

Ante este gesto tan infantil, Ron abrió los ojos y le miró el rostro. Hermione apretaba los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían escapándosele. Su rostro estaba arrugado en una mueca de miedo y dolor, y se apoyaba sobre su brazo y su pecho, como buscando refugio en una noche de furiosa y helada tormenta. Ella lo conmovió hasta la médula.

- _Hey… -_la llamó suavemente - _todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo -_le dijo con ternura y suavidad. Hermione pareció relajarse un segundo y, suspirando profundamente, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de él.

- _Estás aquí conmigo… -_le dijo, y acurrucó su rostro en el pecoso brazo, que todavía abrazaba con firmeza. -_estás aquí conmigo… -_repitió y volvió a cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en su pecho. Su respiración se hizo casi imperceptible, y su voz también, a medida que iba quedándose dormida - _estás conmigo -_dijo en un último susurro.

Ron la miró entregarse al sueño y sonrió con tristeza. Volvió a apoyar su mejilla sobre la frente de la castaña y se dejó caer con suavidad hasta quedar semi recostado sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón. Hermione dormía profundamente en su pecho, transmitiéndole con su cuerpo una sedosa calidez que le llegaba hasta el alma. Sintiendo que el ácido punzante de la boca de su estómago desaparecía lentamente, reemplazado por un cálido cosquilleo imperceptible, Ron se dejó dormir también, aferrando a Hermione con protectora posesión.

/_¡Weasley! ¡Hey, Weasley!…/_

_/¿Estás ahí? Comadreja, ¿me oyes?/_

_/¡Rooooooooo…_

[…]

- _…naaaaaaald! -_El grito de Draco lo sacó de su profundo ensimismamiento. Por un momento creyó que se había quedado dormido. Su compañero lo zarandeaba con violencia, amarrándolo por la túnica.

Listo. Había decidido golpearlo: sacarlo de los lugares más cálidos de su memoria era una de las peores cosas que alguien podía hacerle a Ronald Weasley, y que Draco Malfoy lo haga era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso de su paciencia. Apretó con fuerza el puño en su costado y estaba a punto de enterrárselo en la cara (aunque eso signifique desatar una pelea que podía destruir todo Borgin & Burkes), cuando la oyó:

- _Ron… -_Por un momento pensó que seguía recordando somnolientamente, pero la reacción de Draco le hizo entender que no era así.

- _¡Hasta que despiertas! ¿Cómo puedes dormirte en cualquier lado? Es desagradable… -_Draco lo había soltado y se sacudía las manos mirándolo desde arriba con cara de desprecio…

- _Ron…_

- _De cualquier manera -_Dijo Draco sin dejarlo hablar - _no sé que le has hecho a eso, pero no para de repetir tu nombre… deberías responderle…-_hablaba con sutil violencia, y señalaba el desiluminador con desconfiada extrañeza.

- _¡Hermione! -_Dijo Ron, cuando comprendió al fin qué estaba sucediendo. Casi se le resbala de las manos cuando asió el aparato con fuerza para accionarlo. Lo miró una fracción de segundo…

- _Ron… -_el aludido sonrió suavemente y accionó el desiluminador. La pequeña bola de luz salió desprendida de la boquilla y viajó con seguridad hacia el interior del armario evanescente. Se detuvo suspendida en el interior de éste, como esperándolo.

- _¿Qué cuernos está sucediendo? -_Draco no entendía nada, miraba alternativamente a la luz flotante y a Ron, que ya estaba erguido y se acomodaba la túnica con presteza.

- _Sucede que voy a entrar -_le dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlo - _Tú espérame aquí… te necesitaré para volver -_le dijo, ahora levantando la vista. Draco le sostenía la mirada sin creer que Ron le estaba dando indicaciones, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Miró el desiluminador un segundo y una corazonada le hizo arriesgarse. Agarró el brazo de Malfoy y le puso el aparato en la mano, ante la increíblemente sorprendida mirada del rubio - _Sostén esto ¡y no lo pierdas! -_Le dijo. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, y se encaminó dentro del armario.

- _No pretenderás que te espere aquí, ¿verdad? -_el rubio lo siguió hasta el ingreso del mueble, gritándole para llamar su atención. - _¡Weasley! ¿A dónde se supone que vas? -_le preguntó con un violento alarido. Ron, de espaldas dentro del armario, se volvió a mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa. La pequeña bola de luz se metió lentamente en su pecho.

- _Espérame aquí. -_habló Ron con emoción, olvidando cualquier matiz de enemistad en su voz - _No tardo. -_le dijo y, luego de cerrar las puertas del armario, y sintiendo el calor de la bola de luz en su pecho, desapareció, oyendo los alaridos de Draco, que todavía gritaba su nombre.

**. . . **

Ya se está terminando la historia

¡Espero comentarios!


	11. Capítulo XI

CAPITULO XI

…

Referencias:

- Diálogos -

"Citas"

/Pensamientos/

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

CAPITULO XI

…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un espacio profundamente a oscuras. Se sorprendió al sentir con tanta intensidad la materia: hubiera supuesto que el pasadizo de un armario evanescente desintegraba lo concreto mientras lo transportaba de una esquina a otra del pasaje. Pero no, podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo, porque le ardía. Ardía con tal intensidad que Ron le era posible percibir cómo se le desgarraban los poros de la piel en contacto con el aire caliente del derredor. Las gotas de sudor le poblaban la frente. Sin embargo, debajo de la piel, sentía frío.

Tomando aire con una profunda respiración, se puso en marcha. Agitó su varita y con un leve "_lumos"_tuvo una visión más clara de lo que lo rodeaba. Parecía estar en un laberinto hecho al azar de lava solidificada. El suelo que pisaba se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies, pero podía sentirlo más viscoso un par de metros bajo la superficie. La oscuridad era tan densa que la luz de su varita no le permitía ver más de un metro hacia adelante.

Le temblaban las manos, no supo si por temor o por ansiedad, y el movimiento hacía bailar la luz proyectada por la varita, lo que lo mareaba un poco. Avanzando lo más rápido posible, con la respiración agitada y agudizando al máximo la vista, Ron se perdía entre los pasillos buscando a Hermione. Tenía la garganta seca y petrificada, de otra manera hubiese gritado su nombre a todo pulmón. Por un momento no supo si había estado caminando en círculos o si el laberinto de roca ígnea era interminable; estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas.

- _¡¿Quién anda ahí? -_una voz aguda y temblorosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él pudo ver la luminosidad de otra varita: temblaba más que la suya propia y la luz era más débil. Sin embargo no pudo más que entregarse a la esperanzada seguridad de que la única persona que podría encontrarse ahí con él no era otra sino Hermione.

Aún no podía hablar, pero fue como si una fuerza superior a él le hiciera mover las piernas con agilidad. Sabía que debería haberse anunciado antes de arrojarse a toda velocidad hacia la varita encendida, pero los músculos no le obedecían y sólo podía sentir su corazón golpeando en sus oídos.

Cuando llegó hasta su acompañante pudo verla con mayor nitidez. La luz proyectada le hacía brillar los ojos, pero Ron pudo intuir que estaban más opacos que de costumbre. El pelo desordenado y lleno de tierra, la cara manchada y surcada de lágrimas ya secas. La ropa arrugada y sucia. El semblante cansado y triste. Era ella. Era Hermione. Y, como siempre a los ojos de Ron, estaba hermosa.

La miró hondamente, no pudo saber durante cuántos segundos, y ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando se cansó de leerle los ojos, de contar sus pestañas y ver destellar las lágrimas en la esquina de los párpados, sintió la profunda y desgarradora necesidad de tocarla, de sentirla, de saberla real. Con un paso y sin interrumpir el contacto visual, hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos hasta que la tuvo, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada tambaleante, a la altura de la barbilla. Ella no se movía.

Intentó sonreír y no pudo. La angustia comenzó a empaparle las entrañas desde la boca del estómago. Entrecerró los ojos y, casi involuntariamente, dejó ir un corto suspiro, que parecía una mezcla entre un sollozo y una imperceptible risa. Y así, derrotado, se dejó caer hasta ella y la envolvió fuertemente con los brazos. Ella, entonces, comenzó a temblar.

- _Oh, Ron… -_Dijo casi en un susurro. Él sintió cómo los músculos de Hermione se ablandaron de repente entre sus brazos y cómo, lentamente, ella guió sus manos alrededor de su torso, devolviéndole el abrazo débilmente. Escuchó cómo aspiraba las lágrimas en un llanto silencioso y liberador, sintió como los puños de ella se aferraban a su ropa en su espalda, acompañados de un temblor que denotaba que Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente.Las varitas estaban ahora apagadas, pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

- _Hermione…_ - le dijo en un susurro, pero no pudo más que hacer eso, mientras seguía abrazándola. Ella lloró aún con más energía, hundiendo el rostro con fuerza en su pecho, todavía aferrándose a su remera con intensidad. -_Hermione…-_repitió, y consiguió dominar un poco su cuerpo, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda consoladoramente.

Se dejó ser entre sus brazos y sus lágrimas durante un tiempo. La percibió indefensa y necesitada de protección y se sintió importante, valioso. La agitada respiración de la castaña comenzó a regularizarse y sus sollozos amainaron lentamente. Él siguió acariciándola por unos minutos más, disfrutando sólo de ella, sólo él. Hermione no decía nada, se aferraba a él primero con desesperación y luego con posesivo y decidido cariño. Por un momento, Ron pensó que ella intentaba introducirlo dentro suyo, porque lo acercaba a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que parecía querer fusionarlos. Él era consciente de que ella podía sentir los desbocados golpes de su corazón, pero eso no le molestaba. Lo único que le pesaba en ese momento era no poder sentir los latidos del de ella. Dejó de acariciarle la espalda y aguardó un segundo. Entonces dijo con voz seca, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla.

- _… me mentiste… -._No lo dijo en recriminación de nada. No lo dijo violentamente. Ni siquiera lo dijo con enojo. Fue la exposición de una verdad, revelada en un susurro cargado de dolor, manifestada con la solidez de una piedra que se desliza hacia el fondo de un lago, con lentitud y decisión. Suave, pero claro. Contundente.

Pudo sentir cómo ella volvía a tensarse entre sus brazos y supo que ya no era dueño de su paz. Por un segundo se maldijo por eso, pero ya no había barreras entre ellos, y él debía hacerle notar que la desilusión se le escapaba por los poros. Ella se separó de él con lentitud y lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento. Su vista ya no temblaba, pero todavía estaba húmeda. Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de profunda pena y ternura, y Ron tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no abrazarla otra vez.

- _Lo sé -_le dijo, y Ron apretó los puños, ahora colgando a los costados de su cuerpo - _y lo siento… _

- _¿Por qué? -_le preguntó, aún con los ojos y los puños sellados con potencia.

- _Porque estaba convencida de que ésta era mi batalla. Porque sabía que no sería fácil, que tardaría mucho tiempo en resolver este problema. Porque estaba segura de que debías quedarte con tu familia, que ésa era tu batalla.-_hizo una pausa mientras comenzaba a liberar nuevas lágrimas, aunque ella no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos - _Ron… no imaginas lo desesperante que fue fallar el hechizo rememorizador, a pesar de saber que debería estar preparada para que falle. No te he dicho todo lo que significa quitarle la memoria a mis padres... devolverla es más complicado de lo que te hice creer… -_bajó la vista y respiró hondo - _Cuando llegué a Londres pensé en ti… -_dijo con profunda suavidad y volvió a mirarlo - _me dije que mientras más rápido terminara con esto, más rápido volvería a verte -_suspiró_- Ya ves en qué lío me he metido… -_se cubrió la cara con las manos y bajo la cabeza para llorar en silencio. Ron esperó hasta que ella se descubriese el rostro y, con tranquilidad pero aún con dolor, volvió a preguntar.

- _¿Por qué me dijiste que habías encontrado al mundo mágico de Australia? - _él buscaba con sus ojos su mirada en la cara gacha de ella. Ante esta pregunta, Hermione alzó el rostro tan de golpe que a Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- _Yo nunca te dije eso, Ron…_ _el mundo mágico en Australia es imposible de encontrar. Encontré una lechuza en una galería y te envié una carta apenas pude, pero hallé a mis padres antes de dar con el Ministerio -_Hermione parecía sorprendida de que Ron le acusara de una falta que ella estaba segura de no haber cometido. Ante la sincera sorpresa de la castaña, él ablandó un poco el ceño.

- _El mundo mágico en Australia no existe… hace años que no existe. Pensé que lo sabías -_ le dijo, como si estuviese dándole una mala noticia.

- _No lo sabía -_le respondió ella en cautelosa sorpresa - _¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes? _

- _Lo sé porque fui a buscarte... -_le dijo - _Recibí tu carta y fui a buscarte... Hasta Australia-_Ron quería hacerla sentir culpable. Culpable de ilusionarlo con devolverle la memoria a sus padres velozmente para regresar con él, de hacerlo perder el tiempo durante más de una semana en Australia sin encontrarla, de humillarlo ante Draco Malfoy, de arrastrarlo ansiosamente hasta Borgin & Burkes, de desesperarlo hasta la pérdida de los sentidos. Culpable de no amarlo como él a ella.

Hermione encogió el ceño con congoja y movió suavemente una de sus manos como queriendo alcanzar la de él, aún enroscada en un puño. Pero la detuvo súbitamente a mitad de trayecto, y la devolvió a su costado, bajando la cabeza.

- _Oh, Ron… todo esto se me ha ido tanto de las manos. -_le dijo, volviendo a quebrar la voz y a humedecer sus ojos. La castaña y el pelirrojo estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero asemejaban dos líneas paralelas: sin importar cuán cerca se encuentren, no se juntan más que en el infinito.

Ron la oyó llorar frente a él durante varios segundos y, por un momento, sintió ganas de consolarla. De decirle que sus padres la recordaban aunque no se dieran cuenta, de manifestarle su deseo de acompañarla de vuelta a Australia y nunca más separarse de ella. Pero calló, y esperó que ella se explicara. Hermione dejó de sollozar de golpe y, tras dar dos hondas bocanadas de aire, lo miró a los ojos con triste tranquilidad.

- _Apenas llegué a Australia comencé a buscar el mundo mágico, pero parecía imposible de encontrar. Al segundo día me dediqué a la búsqueda de mis padres. Pensé que si seguían siendo como antes, en un día templado como ése saldrían a almorzar a algún restaurante en el centro, así que comencé a recorrer la ciudad para visualizar posibles lugares en donde podría encontrarlos.-_hizo una pausa, tragó saliva, y siguió - _Más tarde encontré una galería luminosa llena de barcitos delicados que daban a una vereda adoquinada, la recorrí memorizando cada restaurante minuciosamente; fue entonces cuando encontré la tienda de la lechuza parda -_aRon le cosquillearon las comisuras de los labios: quería sonreír pues sabía a qué tienda se refería. - _El vendedor no me dejaba verla fuera de la jaula, pero finalmente lo convencí; entonces te mandé la carta. Me escapé corriendo para que no viera que la lechuza había desaparecido y entonces me choqué con mi padre que caminaba por la galería. -_Hermione tenía una brillante mirada melancólica y sonreía ante el recuerdo de su padre - C_uando lo vi no podía creerlo_: l_os había encontrado a las pocas horas de llegar a Australia. Pero me quedé tan dura de la impresión que cuando reaccioné ya se estaban alejando. Los seguí un tiempo hasta que capté su atención e intenté el hechizo rememorizador. Pero no funcionó. -_Hermione bajó la vista, descolgada del recuerdo de su reencuentro - _Ellos creyeron que yo era una especie de huérfana o algo así, me invitaron a pasar el día con ellos… y yo no pude negarme. -_levantó la vista empapada, como suplicando indulgencia - _Pero al atardecer los abandoné, no podía seguir jugando, debía devolverles la memoria… así que me dirigí a Hogwarts… -_hizo una pausa, Ron no pudo evitar interferir.

- _A buscar libros de pociones avanzadas -_le dijo, como explicando que él lo sabía. Hermione frunció el ceño profundamente, no entendiendo cómo Ron podía saber eso. Ron sonrió con tristeza y suspiró. - _Creo que subestimas cuánto te conozco, Hermione. En Australia yo también encontré a tus padres y ellos me explicaron lo mismo que tú. Deduje que el hechizo había fallado y que irías a Hogwarts a buscar explicaciones… McGonagall nos contó todo… -_Hermione bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, Ron supo que ella quería preguntar sobre sus padres, sobre McGonagall, sobre quién era el otro incluido en el "_nos_ contó todo". Pero ella sabía que su rol en ese momento era dar explicaciones, podía preguntar más tarde.

- _Ron…_ _necesito el libro… el del Príncipe Mestizo. En la biblioteca del colegio no hay nada que me sirva, pero sé que en ese libro sí. Decidí buscarlo en la sala multipropósito pero es imposible ingresar a través de Hogwarts. Casi tan imposible como entrar por Cabeza de Puerco: Aberforth selló el pasaje y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, no me dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Sólo me quedaban los armarios evanescentes. Borgin es más fácil de convencer que los demás, además de que no le importa lo que pueda pasarme. Finalmente conseguí que me dejara ingresar… _

- _Sí. Le dijiste que no te importaba no regresar porque lo que más amabas en el mundo dependía de que ingreses -_Él sabía que Hermione iba a seguir explicándose, pero no pudo contenerse y dejó salir su sarcasmo en una avalancha de celos y dolor, que ella supo leer a la perfección. Si no estuviese rodeado de tanto calor y oscuridad, Hermione hubiese podido notar el color en sus mejillas cuando Ron bajó la cabeza luego de soltar su acusación. Él la vio agacharse para encontrar sus ojos.

- _Ron… -_Le dijo con suavidad - _¿Cómo me encontraste? _

- _¿Y eso qué importa? -_ le dijo con débil agresividad levantando la vista. Hermione le mantuvo firme la tierna mirada, Ron bufó y respondió, mirando hacia otro lado - _… el desiluminador…-_dijo resignado, en voz baja y grave. Hermione sonrió.

- _Exacto… -_dijo con brillantez. Hizo una pausa y volvió a buscar sus ojos - _Ron, mis padres son mis padres y no podría vivir sin ellos… pero, por alguna razón, es en ti en quien pienso cuando pierdo las esperanzas -_su voz se fue apagando mientras decía las palabras, pero no perdió la ternura. Ron cerró los ojos cuando ella terminó la frase y soltó por la nariz el aire contenido en los pulmones. Hermione terminó de derretirlo por completo: - _Te dije que no puedo vivir sin mis padres, Ron… pero no puedo morir sin ti. Eres tú lo que necesito ver por última vez -_y dicho esto, bajó la cabeza y se alejó un paso de él.

Ron suspiró y abrió los ojos. La vio alejada de él y sintió frío. Cerró los ojos un segundo más y, volviéndolos a abrir dio un paso hacia ella. Hermione alzó la vista al ver la punta de los zapatos de Ron rozar la de los suyos y se encontró de golpe con los ojos azules enterrados en su rostro. Ella iba a decir algo más pero, cuando tomó aire para seguir hablando, él flexionó apenas las rodillas, alcanzando su altura. Sus ojos se conectaron una milésima de segundo y luego, Ron la besó.

Los labios de Hermione estaban secos y sabían a sal fresca, pero eran los labios de Hermione. Al principio percibió la tensión de la castaña ante ese beso inesperado, pero luego la sintió relajarse y devolverle el beso. Una cálida sensación de paz comenzó a inundarlo desde la garganta, y en el interior de su cuerpo se levantó un calor acogedor. Porque besar a Hermione era como volver a casa.

Se separó un segundo de la castaña, sin abrir los ojos, y humedeció sus propios labios con la lengua. Luego, volvió a atrapar los de ella. Hermione lo besaba con suavidad y ternura, y Ron pudo percibir el algodón y los lirios de su esencia debajo de las heridas que el calor y la deshidratación habían abierto en sus labios. Dejo de sentir el aire y el suelo y, hasta por un momento, dejó de sentirla a ella. El estómago le borboteaba como aceite hirviendo, haciéndole cosquillas en el alma. Él sólo sellaba los ojos con fuerza, hundiéndose en cada pequeña sensación, sabiendo que si volvía a abrirlos todo volvería a ser concreto, punzante, hiriente, finito. Porque besar a Hermione era como desaparecer.

Cuando sintió que comenzaban a dolerle las rodillas, estiró las piernas y, sin desearlo, se separó un poco de ella. Para volver a besarla plenamente, llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, desapareciendo el poco espacio de aire que quedaba entre ellos; deslizó su otra mano por el cuello de Hermione, acariciándole la nuca y acercándola lo máximo posible a sus labios. Ahora él fue quien tuvo el deseo de volverse uno con ella. Necesitaba sentirla dentro de su espíritu, cargarla con él a donde sea que vaya, eliminar la posibilidad de verse separado de ella otra vez. Porque besar a Hermione era como enamorarse de sí mismo.

Ella estiró su mano izquierda y tomó con suavidad un pliego de su remera a la altura de su abdomen; luego, Ron pudo sentir los finos dedos de la mano derecha de Hermione apoyarse en su barbilla. Él separó su mano de su cuello y, con el dorso de la misma, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro lentamente. No recordaba haberse sentido así cuando ella lo besó en la batalla de Hogwarts, tal vez ahora era un beso más sincero, más buscado. Le era inevitable enamorarse de ella cada día un poco más.

Hermione separó de la quijada de Ron su mano y atrapó la de él, que seguía bailando contra su rostro. Él sintió que ella se separaba suavemente. Intuyó que había estado parada de puntillas y acababa de apoyar sus talones en el suelo. Él seguía tomándola por la cintura, ella seguía amarrando el pliego de su remera, como en un tímido intento de permanecer en contacto con él. Sus narices se rozaban delante de sus ojos aún cerrados, ya no se besaban, pero parecían necesitar un segundo para volver a la realidad. Ron le dio otro casto beso y se separó un poco de ella. Abrió los ojos: ella seguía con los suyos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de rosa pálido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y la besó de nuevo. Finalmente se separó de ella, soltando su cintura. Ella sonrió y soltó la prenda de él, abriendo los ojos al fin. Todavía sostenía la mano de Ron junto a su rostro. La besó con suavidad y dijo en un susurro:

- _Hola… -_lo miraba con infinita dulzura, la sonrisa imborrable. Casi no pestañeaba. Él alzó su otra mano y le tomó el rostro.

- _Hola…_ - le dijo, casi imperceptiblemente. Se miraron con intensidad unos segundos más y volvieron a besarse mientras sonreían.

**. . .**

Se besaron durante largos e inolvidables minutos. Cuando se separaron otra vez Ron se puso serio y, aún sosteniendo su rostro, le preguntó

- _¿Qué hacemos ahora? - _vio cómo la sonrisa de Hermione se deshizo de golpe y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- _No lo sé… he intentado de mil formas llegar a la Sala Multipropósito, pero este laberinto es interminable. He llegado a pensar que los pasillos están formados por los objetos derretidos. -_Tragó con pesadez y suspiró con tristeza - _Ron… he reabierto el pasaje, pero el otro armario se deshizo, ésta debe ser la sala multipropósito. El libro del Príncipe Mestizo debe ser un pedazo más de este montón de chatarra inservible… -_sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y bajó la cabeza - _Ni siquiera sé cómo saldremos de aquí… y ahora tú estás conmigo… -_lo miró con ternura, con una sonrisa triste - _y lo único que se me ocurre es que ahora los dos estamos atrapados… -_y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ron seguía con su mano apoyada en su mejilla y, con infinita suavidad, la hizo mirarlo.

- _Bueno, eso es algo que yo puedo solucionar -_le sonrió con delicadeza y vio cómo los castaños ojos se iluminaban de esperanza y sorpresa.

- _¿Cómo? -_le dijo en un susurro. Ron hinchó el pecho y respondió, denotando la ironía de la situación.

- _Con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy… _

**. . .**


	12. Capítulo XII

**CAPITULO XII**

…

Referencias:

- Diálogos -

"Citas"

/Pensamientos/

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

**CAPITULO XII**

…

- _Bueno, eso es algo que yo puedo solucionar -_le sonrió con delicadeza y vio cómo los castaños ojos se iluminaban de esperanza y sorpresa.

- _¿Cómo? -_le dijo en un susurro. Ron hinchó el pecho y respondió, denotando la ironía de la situación.

- _Con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy… - __Hermione desvió la vista y bufó algo fastidiada. _

_- __Ron, no es momento de hacer bromas – __le dijo. Estaba por alejarse de él y seguir analizando las posibilidades de escapar, cuando Ron le apretó la muñeca y ella se volvió a sus ojos. Él descargaba su mirada azul sobre su rostro con una seriedad solemne que a Hermione le erizó los vellos de la nuca. A ella ya no le importaba quién daba el primer paso, estaba a punto de volver a besarlo._

_- __No es una broma… Draco Malfoy está, en este mismísimo momento, en Borgin & Burkes con el desiluminador en la mano – __le dijo con la voz grave. Ella había frenado el trayecto hacia sus labios para dejarlo hablar. Cuando calló, hubiese seguido con sus planes de besarlo, si no fuese porque el hecho de pensar que Draco los estaba ayudando le llamaba poderosamente la atención. _

_- __¿Cómo es que Malfoy está ayudándote? … Aún más llamativo: ¿Cómo es que Malfoy está ayudándoME? – __comenzó a hilar teorías y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – __Fue él con quien fuiste a Hogwarts y hablaste con McGonagall… - __habló más para sí que para él, ya no preguntaba, sino que afirmaba sus hipótesis en calidad de verdades absolutas. Se llevó un índice al mentón y se mordía el labio inferior mientras, mirando a ninguna parte, hacía conjeturas – __Es claro, tu recordaste lo del libro y él fue quien sugirió lo de Borgin & Burkes…- __Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su teoría que no podía advertir la diversión en el rostro de Ron, sus ojos brillantes y su media sonrisa – __Pero, ¿cómo es que él fue contigo a Hogwarts? – __le preguntó curiosa, pero antes de que Ron pudiese responder, alzó las cejas con sorpresa y comenzó a negar con la cabeza – __No, no, no. Por favor, dime que no lo llevaste a Australia contigo. ¿Por qué lo llevarías? Dime que esa asquerosa rata no conoció a mis padres… - __su ceño se había arrugado nuevamente y tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra las mejillas. Abría los ojos de manera exagerada y miraba a Ron como suplicándole._

_Ron le sonrió con ternura y, lentamente, alzó los brazos y tomó sus manos. Cuando ella sintió las manos cálidas de él, se tranquilizó un poco. _

_- Hermione, tranquila. – __le dijo en un susurro, y su voz la calmó tanto que volvió a elucubrar los planes para besarlo otra vez – __Malfoy no conoció a tus padres, él sólo me acompañó hasta Borgin & Burkes (y de muy mala gana, déjame decirte). Fui a Hogwarts con Harry. No Malfoy, Harry. – __a estas alturas, Ron bromeaba, tratándola como si realmente tuviese problemas. Ella lo notó, y dejando escapar una risita, suspiró._

_- ¡Claro! Harry, por supuesto. – __dijo, destensando los hombros. Ron soltó sus manos – ¿__Y dónde está Harry ahora? – __volvió a alzar las cejas alarmada – __¡Oh, no me digas que está sólo en Borgin con Malfoy! – __Ron soltó una carcajada fresca. _

_- Hermione, respira. – __le dijo, para hacerla reír. Ella lo miró ceñuda, él borró apenas su sonrisa__ – En Borgin sólo está Malfoy. Harry está en la Madriguera. Me acompañó hasta Hogwarts, después a buscar al hurón y luego me dijo que debería seguir yo sólo. Y volvió a la Madriguera…– __ya no sonreía, sino que traspasaba a Hermione con la mirada, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. _

_- Sí, Ron. Está con Ginny… - __le dijo ella con impaciencia – __supéralo ya. – __Él no respondió. Pasados unos segundos, ella lo miró con ternura y le tomó una mano. – __Ella es tu hermana y él, tu mejor amigo. Ella es mejor que nadie para Harry, y tú no aprobarías a nadie más para Ginny. Así que tranquilo… - __Ron había vuelto a mirarla, ahora sus ojos hacían un puchero que derretía el corazón de la castaña. _

_- ¿Y qué crees que estén haciendo? – _le dijo, con absoluta y transparente inocencia. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos de dulzura.

_- Bueno, creo tener una idea de lo que pueden estar haciendo…_ - le dijo, sonriendo. Él, muy contrario a lo que ella esperaba, se puso un poco pálido y alzó las cejas asustado.

_- No me lo digas, no me lo digas – _le dijo con la mirada congestionada. Hermione se mordió el labio y se acercó a él. Con una de sus manos tomó la muñeca izquierda del pelirrojo y la guió hacia la parte lumbar de su espalda, Ron la miraba sin pestañear. Ella alzó su otra mano hacia la parte trasera del cabello de él y comenzó a enrular varios mechones pelirrojos. Sintió cómo el color ascendía a sus mejillas, pero no se detuvo. Se puso en puntitas de pié y, muy cerca de su rostro, le dijo:

_- No iba a decírtelo, Ron…_ _ iba a mostrártelo– _a Ron se le estiró la comisura izquierda del labio casi involuntariamente. Con esa media sonrisa, y todavía sin pestañear, alzó la mano que no tenía aferrada a la cintura de Hermione y, acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja, tomó su rostro y se acercó a ella.

Ella veía las pecas de él en primerísimo primer plano, y él podía contar cada una de sus innumerables pestañas. Se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo, rozándose las narices. Luego, y sin cerrar los ojos, Ron aventuró a rozar los labios de ella con los suyos. Ante el contacto, Hermione dejó caer sus párpados resignada, y atrajo hacia sí a su ahora más que amigo, para besarlo con entregada pasión. Ron cerró sus ojos al fin y le devolvió el beso con infinita ternura, concentrándose sólo en ella.

¿Cómo haberse sentido completo alguna vez? Ahora lo comprendía todo: su razón de ser era ella, y eso estaba decidido incluso desde antes de conocerla. La piel existía sólo para erizarse con su tacto; el olfato, sólo para sentir su perfume; la ira, para discutirle hasta el hartazgo; los dedos existían para enredarse entre sus rizos; la voz, sólo para decir su nombre.

_- Hermione…- _susurró y, sonriendo, volvió a besarla.

Ella, como siempre, tenía la punta de los dedos heladas, podía comprobarlo ahora en la base de su cuello, porque sus yemas recorrían el camino de sus cervicales llenándolo de escalofríos. Ella respiraba con pesadez contra su piel, él podía sentir las columnas de aire que ella liberaba rozarle las mejillas.

Cuando Hermione cortó el beso, se apoyó contra su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él se dejó envolver con los ojos cerrados y permitió que cayeran todas las barreras. Su corazón galopaba libre dentro de su pecho, y empujaba desde su estómago la declaración final, la verdad más dulce. Tomó aire para entregarse por completo, pero ella lo devolvió a la realidad.

_- Ron… - _dijo con los ojos abiertos y perdidos; el gesto serio – _Explícame cómo es que Malfoy va a ayudarnos a salir de aquí… _

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, y con ella, las palabras que se habían alojado en su garganta descendieron pesada y secamente hasta su estómago. Suspiró y sonrió levemente.

_- En realidad no lo sé… -_ se encogió de hombros. Hermione cerró los ojos – _pero me sorprendió, ¿sabes?, Malfoy. – _ella levantó el rostro y lo interrogó con el gesto. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y acomodó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo antes de hablar – _No lo entiendo bien, pero puso demasiado empeño en arreglar ese armario para que pudiésemos entrar. Yo creía que haría un par de intentos para cumplir y se iría riéndose de mí… pero allí estaba… – _Ron perdía la mirada en la oscuridad, como si pudiese ver a Draco frente a él – _probando una y otra vez… como si realmente quisiera ayudarnos._ – meditó esta última frase y, luego de un segundo de silencio, dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Hermione rió suavemente con él.

_- A veces me sorprendes… _- le dijo, volviendo a acomodar la cabeza en su pecho – _quizás haría falta rememorar nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts para que recuerdes quién es Malfoy… _

_- Quizàs… - _la interrumpió él – _lo que haría falta sean más trolls en el mundo… _

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró azorada, luego relajó el gesto y comenzó a reír suavemente.

_- ¿Qué? – _le preguntó, en medio del brote de risa.

_- Que quizás, y sólo quizás, la mayoría de nuestros enemigos lo sean porque no nos dimos el tiempo de conocerlos realmente… – _hizo una pausa y la miró con amor infinito – S_i ese troll no hubiese entrado al baño de donde te rescatamos con Harry, posiblemente hoy seguirías pensando que soy un caprichoso irresponsable, y yo, que eres una pesadilla mandona insufrible… - _Hermione arrugó el ceño…

_- ¡Ron...! – _comenzó a regañarle.

_- Sólo digo, - _la interrumpió, esquivando su mirada acusadora – _que quizás, y sólo quizás, si hubiésemos conocido a Malfoy en otro contexto, hoy tendríamos una opinión muy diferente sobre él… - _descolgó su mirada del infinito y, mirándola, rió levemente –_ sólo quizás… - _y, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego, estirándose al máximo sobre la punta de sus pies, volvió a besarlo con delicadeza. Ron rió suavemente sobre sus labios antes de profundizar el beso. De repente, Hermione se separó de él.

_- Ron… - _dijo en un susurro cargado de sorpresa, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos – _¡Ron, estás brillando…! – _habló, señalando su pecho, que transparentaba un pálido pero perceptible brillo plateado. Ron se miró el torso y tomó la mano de Hermione.

_- ¡El él! – _le dijo, acercándola a sí con brusquedad involuntaria.

_- ¿Él, quién? – _preguntó Hermione, entre el miedo y la incertidumbre.

_- Malfoy… ¡No me sueltes! – _le dijo finalmente y, abrazándola con fuerza, cerró los ojos para desaparecerse.

...


	13. Capítulo XIII

**CAPITULO XIII**

…

Referencias:

- _Diálogos_ -

"Citas"

/Pensamientos/

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

…

Respiró hondo y el polvo le hizo cosquillas en la garganta. Tenía los ojos herméticamente cerrados y los brazos entumecidos de sostenerla con fuerza. Dejó que el aire fresco le enfriara la piel hirviendo y sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que habían abandonado ese laberinto de lava y sed. Sintió su cabello rozarle la barbilla y dejó que Hermione se separara de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sabiendo que la luz de Borgin & Burkes le lastimaría la vista, acostumbrada a la oscuridad profunda de aquella cueva. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que todo estaba en tinieblas.

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_ – Susurró Hermione, que aún no le soltaba el torso, aunque se había separado de su pecho.

_- No estoy seguro…_ – respondió él, también en voz baja, y mirando hacia todas direcciones, sin identificar ninguna figura con nitidez.

En ese momento, las luces se prendieron repentinamente y la pareja cerró los ojos en una reacción automática. Ron abrazaba a Hermione con el fin de protegerla, y arrugaba el rostro para sellar al máximo la vista. Ella lo invitó a abrir los ojos.

_- Ron_ – le llamó suavemente – _Ron, lo logramos. Estamos en Borgin & Burkes_ – le dijo, sacudiéndolo levemente para que reaccione.

Ron abrió los ojos con delicadeza y, lenta y sutilmente, los rincones del local fueron apareciendo ante sus ojos. Los libros que él había estado leyendo en el suelo le daban la bienvenida, tan abiertos y polvorientos como los había dejado. Comenzó a escanear el lugar, pasó por el destartalado escritorio del Señor Borgin, miró las pilas de artículos que se erguían al final de los pasillos y vislumbró la punta oscura del armario evanescente por el que hace unas horas había entrado. Borgin & Burkes estaba desierto, Malfoy debía de haberlo abandonado apenas él desapareció dentro del armario. Finalmente, bajó la vista. Iluminado por todas las luces del negocio, el rostro sonriente de la castaña se le presentó a la vista como nunca antes: tan entregado, tan femenino, tan suyo, tan Hermione. Deslizó una mano por su rostro y, sólo cuando ella sonrió, pudo distinguir cuán herida estaban su piel y sus labios. Con el pulgar, y con infinita delicadeza, acarició cada una de las pequeñas heridas, mientras la miraba con una mezcla de protección paternal y dulce arrepentimiento.

_- Mírate cómo estás herida…_ - susurró, como culpándose por cada rasguño. El rostro compungido y la mirada oscura. Las cejas arrugadas. Los labios dulces. Hermione sólo atinó a ensanchar su sonrisa y, por enésima vez en el día, estirar al máximo su figura para alcanzar su boca. Y Ron le respondió, cerrando los ojos y arrastrando su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello.

Hermione lo besaba con alegría efusiva, con agradecimiento. Él sentía que con cada beso la conocía un poco más, que ella se le entregaba de mil formas distintas, que lo invitaba a sumergirse en ese caudal de emociones inagotables que había preparado para él. Suspiró sobre sus labios y ella sonrió contra su boca, él le besó las comisuras y ella sonrió aún más. Ya estaba todo dicho. Apretó sus ojos, aún cerrados, y la besó una vez más, dispuesto a entregarse entero. Había pasado la mitad de su vida discutiendo con ella y ahora, en un segundo de lucidez y dulzura, iba a levantar la bandera blanca de la derrota y declararse absolutamente perdido de amor. Le tomó el rostro y la miró a los ojos, clavándole la intención en el alma.

_- Hermione… _- comenzó. Tenía la garganta seca y la voz inaudible. Tragó saliva. – _Hermione…_

Borgin & Burkes oscureció de golpe, interrumpiendo su declaración y su calma. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo y él, tragándose la entrega una vez más, la envolvió protectoramente. Ella respiraba con pesadez y miraba hacia todos lados. Él tanteó su bolsillo, preparando su varita. Tomó aire para invocar un "lumus", pero las luces se encendieron nuevamente antes de que pudiera emitir sonido. Y entonces, como la manifestación inocente de un susto injustificado, escuchó su voz.

_- Maldito Weasley… ¿Qué se supone que hiciera yo con esta cosa?_ – El bufido de un fastidiado Draco terminó de estirar la sonrisa de Ron. Allí estaba su enemigo íntimo, jugando con su Desiluminador. Relajó sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora.

Los pasos apurados en el pasillo le hicieron notar que su risa había asustado a su rubio compañero. Medio segundo más tarde, un despeinado Malfoy le enfrentaba con el ceño fruncido, la varita en alto y la negra ropa cubierta de polvillo. Cuando reconoció a quienes habían producido el ruido se sorprendió: abrió los ojos grises exageradamente, y dejó caer con parsimonia el brazo que sostenía la varita hasta el costado de su cuerpo. Luego, como si recordase que frente a él se encontraban Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, estiró su figura altaneramente y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa con desinterés. Tragó saliva y luego alzó la vista y cruzó su mirada con la de Ron, que seguía sonriendo.

_- Creí que no volverías…_- le dijo, arrugando la nariz – _ya te daba por muerto, Weasley. Me sorprende que, si tu amiguita no pudo salir, tú hayas podido sacarlos a los dos de ahí adentro_ – sonrío a Hermione de una manera exageradamente irónica y volvió a clavar los ojos en Ron.

_- Yo no saqué a nadie de ahí, Malfoy…_ – respondió Ron tranquilamente, Hermione miraba sorprendida la pasiva reacción del pelirrojo. Éste ensanchó más su sonrisa - _… fuiste tú_ – dijo, casi con diversión.

Malfoy descompuso su rostro en una mueca de asco y luego rió forzadamente.

_- No me hagas reír, comadreja que, si por mí fuera, tú y esa_… – señaló a Hermione y clavó el gris de sus pupilas en el castaño de las de ella y se quedó helado. Ron pudo ver como Draco apretaba el puño con bronca antes de volver a mirarlo - _… chica… hubieran muerto ya hace tiempo… _- y, como sorprendido de sí mismo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al costado del armario al final del pasillo, donde había dejado su túnica.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?_ – preguntó Ron, que había caminado hacia la boca del pasillo que daba al armario. Hermione se acercó a él y se paró detrás de su hombro derecho, tomándole la mano.

_- Vaya, veo que hacer la del héroe da resultado…_ - dijo Draco, señalando las manos unidas, e ignorando con habilidad la pregunta. Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Ron apretó con firmeza la mano de la castaña y volvió a preguntar.

_- Creí que apenas desapareciera en el armario volverías a tu palacio…_ – había perdido la sonrisa, pero no el respeto – _Deben haber pasado al menos dos horas desde que entré. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? _– insistió.

_- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Weasley_ – respondió Draco, notablemente nervioso – _Estoy aquí porque estoy aquí, y punto_ – dijo con agresividad y se agachó para recoger la túnica que estaba en el piso.

Cuando la levantó, algo plateado se deslizó por ella y rodó hacia adelante. El rubio lo alzó con delicadeza y lo observó profundamente. Accionó el Desiluminador y dejó Borgin & Burkes a oscuras una vez más. Ni Ron ni Hermione hablaron. Segundos más tarde, las luces volvieron a aparecer y Draco observó a la pareja una vez más

– _Te devuelvo tu juguetito_ – dijo, sosteniéndolo en la mano estirada en la otra punta del pasillo, sin moverse ni un centímetro hacia ellos. – _Ni siquiera sé para qué sirve…_ - terminó, como queriendo menospreciar tan intrigante objeto.

Ron iba a dar un paso hacia él para recuperar su Desiluminador, pero Hermione a su lado le apretó la mano y avanzó en su lugar. Ron permaneció inmóvil mientras la castaña se acercaba a quien le hubiese insultado de mil maneras años atrás. Ella se dirigió al Slytherin con seguridad, pero con la mirada clavada en el instrumento de plata. Estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo y, justo cuando sus manos se encontraron al intercambiar el objeto, la castaña clavó sus ojos en el rubio, que le devolvió una mirada cargada de desagrado, sorpresa y un poco de temor.

- …_Gracias _– dijo con profundidad Hermione, retirando su mano de la de Draco, ya en posesión del Desiluminador, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Malfoy carraspeó sonoramente y rompió el contacto visual. Se estiró lo más que pudo y acomodó altaneramente la solapa del cuello de su túnica. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mirando al infinito. Pasó al lado de Hermione, quien ni siquiera volteó para verlo abandonar el local. Como si no existiera, también pasó por el lado de Ron, que ni siquiera hizo un movimiento de cabeza para saludarlo, sino que permaneció con la mirada clavada en el alborotado cabello de Hermione que seguía de espaldas. Draco agradeció que no hubiese despedida por parte de su pecoso compañero y se acercó a la puerta con alivio. Un segundo antes de salir, y sin voltear a verlos, se detuvo en la puerta y dijo con seriedad:

_- Espero no volver a verte en mi casa, Weasley_ – y se retiró, con la misma solemnidad impecable y agresiva con la que los había recibido en la mansión Malfoy un día atrás.

…

_/Solos/_, pensó Ron para sus adentros y, casi imperceptiblemente, se acercó a la castaña que seguía de espaldas con el Desiluminador en la mano. Le tomó el cabello desde los costados del rostro y lo estiró hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus oídos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Hermione y tomó una bocanada de aire profunda, cerró los ojos antes de hablar, decidido a terminar con ese plomo en la boca del estómago.

_- Hubiera jurado que te escuchó nombrarlo y accionó el Desiluminador para hacerte llegar hasta aquí_ – dijo la castaña, ignorando la casi declaración del pelirrojo, interrumpiéndolo una vez más – _creo que nunca entenderé cómo funciona este objeto realmente_ – dijo y, resignándose a tener que buscarlo en algún libro más tarde, se concentró en acariciar el anaranjado cabello de Ron que se desplegaba sobre su cuello y su hombro. Recordó a Malfoy y le resultó extraño el esfuerzo que el rubio había puesto en rescatarla. Luego miró de reojo la coronilla de Ron, que seguía apoyando la frente en su hombro, y sonrió con infinita dulzura. - _… y gracias a ti también_ – le dijo, separando sus dedos de los cabellos de él.

Ron se irguió y la miró a los ojos mientras ella se giraba para quedar frente a él. La tomó de las manos y arrugó el ceño inquisitivamente.

_- Gracias por salvarme, por no darte por vencido, por incluso ir a buscar a Malfoy para que nos ayude._ – completó ella, respondiendo a su mirada, mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en el pecho de Ron. Él podría definitivamente acostumbrarse a esa sensación. Respiró profundo y separó una de sus manos para tomarle el mentón y guiarle la vista hacia sus ojos azules.

_- Siempre estaré allí, ¿recuerdas?_ – le dijo, con una seriedad tan densa que la castaña pudo sentir que nunca nadie estaría tan a salvo como ella – _Debería haber ido contigo desde el principio_ – completó Ron, reprendiéndose una vez más.

Los ojos de Hermione oscurecieron de golpe. Ella se separó de él con suavidad y, como si pidiera disculpas por interrumpir ese momento romántico, sonrió con amargura y preguntó.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Ron?_ – se llevó las manos al rostro un segundo, luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, con marcada angustia y desesperación en su mirada – _Mis padres siguen en Australia, el libro ya no existe y no sé de dónde puedo conseguir la guía para realizar la poción restauradora. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a devolverles la memoria?_ – preguntó casi en un sollozo y volvió a enterrar el rostro en las manos.

Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó por las muñecas, separándole las manos y dejando al descubierto su rostro al borde de las lágrimas. Le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo, casi en un susurro.

_- Hablando, Hermione_. – le dijo. Ella lo miró con seriedad, como si no comprendiese lo que Ron le decía – _Diles la verdad, Hermione. Cuéntales todo. Tarde o temprano recuperarán sus recuerdos, o se acostumbrarán a los nuevos _– terminó, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le sonrió con dulzura, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_- No funcionará, Ron._ – respondió con resignación – _Ellos creen que estoy loca, y cualquier cosa que les diga la atribuirán a eso. Nunca me creerán. _– le dijo, con pesar.

_- Sí que lo harán. Bastará con que hagas un poco de magia frente a ellos. Y si necesitas a alguien cuerdo que te respalde, yo estaré contigo_ – le dijo, intentando bromear.

_- Como si eso bastara _– respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

_- Oh, yo se que basta_ – replicó Ron, dejando de lado la broma, cosa que Hermione notó.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_ – preguntó ella, sabiendo que su amigo quería decir algo más. A Ron se le iluminó la mirada y la tomó de las manos.

_- Hermione,_ - le dijo, respirando hondo – _tus padres te recuerdan. Ellos aún no lo saben, pero te recuerdan. Pude verlo en lo preocupados que estaban cuando creían que te habías perdido, y en cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando me hablaron de ti _– continuó, apoyando su mano en la mejilla de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos – _No será tan difícil que vuelvan a recordarte si reforzamos esos detallitos que todavía guardan dentro suyo._ – ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió - _Ya verás como todo resulta bien._ – terminó, sonriendo también.

_- Oh, Ron…_ - Hermione le tomó el rostro y lo besó una vez más.

Ron recordó la última vez que, hablando justamente de la desmemorización de sus padres, Hermione había reaccionado violentamente contra su manifestación de optimismo. Sin embargo, esta vez, se encontraba saboreando sus labios con dulzura y sintiendo la fragilidad de su rostro y su cintura. Sonrió para sus adentros: las cosas, sin dudad, iban a resultar bien.

…

**El próximo capítulo, luego el epílogo y cerramos esta historia. **

**Gracias por comentar**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**CAPITULO XIV**

. . .

Referencias:

- _Diálogos_ -

"Citas"

Pensamientos

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

**. . . **

**CAPITULO XIV**

El mar de Australia seguía infinitamente azul e impoluto, ajeno a la decisión que se alojaba en los ojos de Ron, y al esperanzado temor que guardaban los de Hermione. El susurro de las olas los acompañó mientras caminaban de la mano hacia algún punto de Sidney. El olor a salitre les llenaba los pulmones y la brisa del mar le silbaba les acariciaba la piel.

La gente los miraba con curiosidad manifiesta y Ron se sintió ser una atracción callejera otra vez. Aunque infinitamente hermoso, Australia era un país extraña, no podía imagina una extensión tan inmensa sin una pizca de magia en algún punto. No pudo evitar acordarse de aquellos quienes lo habían recibido cuando se sentía tan perdido, y a quienes había dejado sin siquiera avisar. Pensó en el pequeño Cris y sonrió con la mirada perdida, captando la atención de Hermione, quien le apretó la mano cuestionando su gesto. Él la miró detenidamente: habían decidido no detenerse en la Madriguera antes de partir para Australia, por lo tanto, Hermione seguía herida, sucia y cansada, y Ron pensó que ninguna excusa era mejor que esa, sonrió aún más.

_- Antes de ir por tus padres, debes darte un baño y cambiarte. Quizás podamos comer algo antes de buscarlos, estaremos un largo rato explicándoles la verdad – _le dijo de buen ánimo, sin dejar de sonreír.

_- No lo creo, Ron. No tenemos muda de ropa, ni dinero muggle para rentar un cuarto, un par de hechizos bastarán – _le dijo, suspirando. Ron ensanchó su sonrisa y Hermione cuestionó otra vez - _¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – _inquirió con el ceño fruncido

_- Pues porque, aunque no lo creas, sé dónde podemos cambiarnos y descansar un rato. Conozco el mejor hospedaje de Australia – _respondió con los ojos brillantes. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

_- Vaya, tu sí que estás lleno de sorpresas – _le dijo, mirándolo sin entender cómo conseguiría Ron hospedarlos en algún lado sin dinero y en esas pintas. Ron carcajeó levemente y le apretó la mano para apurar un poco el paso.

_- Ven, hay alguien que quiero presentarte –_ le dijo alegremente, y se perdieron calle abajo.

**. . .**

Hermione comenzaba a creer que Ron le estaba jugando una broma, o que había perdido el juicio; pero no podía entender cómo el "mejor hospedaje de Australia" se encontraba en esa zona tan destrozada, oscura y sucia. Las casas diminutas se sucedían una pegada a la otra, con paredes oscuras y puertas de madera vieja. Los tejados con arreglos precarios le hacían temblar los tobillos, y la basura al costado de la calle casi le fue justificativo suficiente para sacar su varita y limpiar todo, sin importar cuánto muggle estuviese observando.

Cuando Ron se detuvo frente a una de las casas más deterioradas de la zona y abrió la portezuela delantera, Hermione descartó la opción de la broma y comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por el estado mental de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando una mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, y vio que Ron correspondía, su preocupación se fue convirtiendo lenta pero intensamente en venenosa furia y agudizados celos.

Ron se separó de Megan y se volvió a Hermione, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la muñeca, tirando hacia él para acercarla a la mujer. La castaña quedó de pié, casi petrificada, frente a una dama morena de ojos cálidos que la miraba como si la conociera. Ella iba a hablar, pero la dueña de casa fue más rápida y, sorprendiendo a Hermione de sobremanera, la abrazó a ella también. La joven bruja apenas pudo apoyar las palmas de sus manos en la espalda de quien le daba tan cálida bienvenida, y mirar de reojo a Ron, que sonreía bonachonamente mirando la escena.

_- Hermione, querida. Estábamos tan preocupados – _la mujer no sólo la abrazaba y la nombraba como si la conociera, sino que también le hablaba con maternal cariño.

Totalmente desconcertada, Hermione miró a Ron en busca de respuestas, mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo de Megan. Ron rió de forma transparente y dijo con animosidad.

_- Hermione, te presento a Megan. Ella fue como una madre para mí la última vez que estuve en Australia – _Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando con cariño y agradecimiento a la mujer, que ya había soltado a Hermione.

_- Espero que a tu verdadera madre le avises cuando desapareces, Ronald._ _Nos tenías muy preocupados – _dijo Megan, intentando reprocharle, pero sin poder ocultar su alegría. Ron sonrió dulcemente manifestando una disculpa y luego se volteó hacia a Hermione.

- _Megan, te presento a Hermione._ _Ella… - _se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué decir de ella? ¿Cómo explicarle a Megan quién era Hermione para él sin desentrañar siete años de carnavalescos sentimientos? ¿Cómo presentarle a alguien a Hermione sin enumerar puntillosamente cada una de sus virtudes? ¿Cómo introducir a alguien como Hermione, si no existen palabras para describir lo que se siente estar con ella, pelear con ella, besarla? La mirada expectante de Megan hizo que la castaña carraspeara, apurando a su amigo - _Ella es… – _no podía dejar de mirarla y, aún así, no podía describirla en una palabra. Hermione comenzaba a ruborizarse – _Bueno, ella… ella es.._.

- _Ella es Hermione…_ - le interrumpió Megan, tomándole del hombro y mirándole a los ojos. Ron escrutó la mirada de la mujer y se dio cuenta de que sólo su nombre era capaz de describirla. Se volvió a Hermione, que había bajado el ruborizado rostro, y la miró con amor infinito. La tomó de la mano, haciendo que lo mirara de golpe, le sonrió de lado.

_- Sí, ella es Hermione – _dijo Ron, casi riendo. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

_- Hermione, bienvenida.- _los interrumpió alegremente Megan - _He oído todo sobre ti. Pero adelante, pasen –_ dijo, abriendo de par en par la pequeña puerta de su casa – _les prepararé algo de comer mientras me lo cuentan todo – _dijo, mientras dejaba ingresar a su pequeño hogar a un agradecido pelirrojo y a una castaña que no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

Mientras preparaba las salchichas con puré, Megan explicó a Hermione la situación de los magos en Australia, el por qué vivían en esa casa destartalada y cómo se habían encontrado con Ron, ya varias semanas atrás. Minutos más tarde, la mesa estuvo dispuesta para los recién llegados.

Hermione no comprendió si fueron los días de ayuno o la mano habilidosa de Megan, pero la comida sabía deliciosa. Ron devoraba su plato alegremente mientras le contaba a la dueña de casa por qué había abandonado Australia con tanto apuro y sin avisar, y hasta dónde había ido para buscarla. La castaña comía con timidez, un poco por estar en una casa ajena, otro tanto porque Megan la miraba de reojo cada vez que Ron mencionaba los lugares hasta los que tuvo que ir para rescatarla.

_- Deberías haberlo visto, Hermione – _le dijo la mujer, casi jocosa – _Todos los días se levantaba al alba. Guardaba su varita en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica, tu carta en el izquierdo y salía a buscarte. – _Megan hizo una pausa para mirar a Ron, que tenía la vista enterrada en su plato de comida y las orejas de color granate, sonrió levemente y se volvió a Hermione – _A veces volvía desanimado y cansado, pero aún así se levantaba temprano al otro día. Yo estaba convencida de que no te encontraría aquí, pero el bien tozudo no quiso escucharme – _dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba de reojo – _Él estaba convencido de que te encontraría en Australia, "si ella dice que está aquí, está aquí" – _dijo, imitando la voz determinante de Ron, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo levantara la cabeza de su plato. Megan se dirigió a él.- _Cuando desapareciste, Cris pensó que habías perdido las esperanzas y habías regresado a Londres. Pero ahora veo que seguiste buscando… y, pues, aquí están – _dijo, volviendo a mirar a Hermione, aunque ésta ya no la escuchaba, sino que miraba a Ron hipnotizada.

El pelirrojo había vuelto a bajar la cabeza y su rostro había alcanzado un tono que parecía inexistente en la tabla de colores; Hermione sintió que podía derretirse de dulzura. Quería tomarle la pecosa mano que él apoyaba descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Quería correr a sus brazos, apretarlo contra ella y besarle la decorada nariz. Pero se limitó a estirar lentamente su pie por debajo de la mesa, hasta que sintió que rozaba el de él. Ron levantó la vista, y ella le sonrió con dulzura. Pudo sentir que el zapato de Ron se deslizaba, rozando el suyo, hasta que casi pudo rodear su tobillo. La castaña se ruborizó intensamente y Ron pudo percibir cómo cada poro de su cuerpo tembló. Ella desvió la mirada nerviosa, él sonrió de lado, ella volvió a mirarlo y él estiró suavemente su mano para tomar la de ella. Las manos de Hermione estaban frías, como siempre, frías y blancas, suaves y niñas, tan de ella, tan de él. Ante el contacto, la castaña sintió como algo cálido descendió desde su garganta hasta la boca de su estómago; respiró hondo, se atrevió a acariciar el tobillo de Ron por debajo de la mesa, mientras dejaba que él le enredara los dedos en los suyos.

Megan atestiguaba la escena, intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Ella había intuido hacía ya mucho tiempo que Ron estaba enamorado de su desaparecida amiga, pero, a decir verdad, dudaba de que ella le correspondiera. Ahora comprobaba que los dos tórtolos que no paraban de mirarse, sonrojarse y volverse a mirar frente a ella estaban irrevocablemente entregados. Sonrió para sus adentros y recordó a su esposo con dulce melancolía. Lentamente, fue levantándose de la silla para dejarlos solos. Sin embargo, la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente interrumpió sus planes.

_- ¡Ron!_

_- ¡Cris! _

Casi tambaleándose, un pequeño descalzo y de cabellos alborotados, corrió hasta lanzarse a los brazos de Ron, que lo elevó en el aire mientras sonreía ampliamente. Hermione no supo bien por qué, pero observar esa escena, le aceleró sorprendentemente el corazón.

_- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Mamá dijo que te rendiste y volviste a tu casa, pero yo nunca le creí, le dije que los Griffindors no se rinden nunca, ¿verdad? – _el pequeño abrazaba a Ron con efusividad y disparaba las preguntas sin esperar la respuesta. Ron liberó una sonora risa y, dejando al pequeño Cris en el suelo, se acercó a Hermione para incentivarla a que se ponga de pié.

_- Hermione, te presento al pequeño Cris, él es un gran amigo –_ le dijo a Hermione, guiñándole el ojo, mientras la castaña se agachaba frente al pequeño – _Cris, ella es Hermione. _– el pequeño abrió los redondos ojos y sonrió con diversión.

_- Hola, Cris –_ dijo la castaña con dulzura mientras estiraba su mano para saludarlo.

_- ¡La encontraste!_ – gritó el pequeño, sin responder a Hermione y mirando a Ron. El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Cris apartó la mano que ella le ofrecía y le abrazó por la cintura – _¡Sabía que la encontrarías! – _dijo contra su vientre, mientras una sorprendida Hermione le revolvía el cabello y miraba a Ron. El pequeño se separó de ella – _Ron me contó todo sobre ti – _ahora Cris se dirigía a Hermione. La castaña sonrió, miró a Ron y luego volvió a mirar al niño.

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – preguntó dulcemente mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura - _¿y qué te contó, por ejemplo? – _preguntó, sólo para entablar una conversación con el niño, y sin reparar en el rubor de las mejillas de su amigo.

_- Pues –_ Cris comenzó – _me contó que se conocen desde siempre, y que eres la bruja más inteligente que conoce. – _Hermione rió levemente, Ron sonrió y suspiró - _Me dijo que eres bonita, pero yo no sé nada de esas cosas – _Hermione se sonrojó y, de reojo, miró disimuladamente a Ron, encontrándolo hirviendo de pudor, rió levemente.

_- ¿Eso dijo?_ – pregunto con fingida inocencia.

_- Sí –_ dijo el niño, sin percatarse del coqueteo de la castaña, y terminó, como si agregara un dato insignificante – _y hasta me dijo que cuando te encontrara te pediría que fueras su novia – _Hermione se quedó en piedra. Ron casi se derrite de la vergüenza.

_- Cris, cielo –_ Megan al rescate – _Creo que Hermione quiere descansar y darse una ducha. ¿Por qué no van con Ron a preparar tu habitación mientras yo acondiciono el baño? – _

Ron no esperó demasiado, como si de una orden se tratara, caminó hacia Cris, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación, sin dirigir a Hermione ni una mirada, y con el firme propósito de enseñarle a Cris el significado de comenzar una frase diciendo "te cuento un secreto".

**. . .**

Caminando por las calles de Australia, Ron y Hermione no volvieron a mencionar la involuntaria infidencia de Cris. Hermione se había dado una ducha reconfortante y había dormido cuarenta minutos. Ron se había dedicado a contarle a su pequeño amigo cada una de sus aventuras. Cuando la castaña despertó, merendaron los cuatro juntos y, tras convencer al niño de que esta vez no podría acompañarlos, la pareja abandonó la casa con la promesa de regresar a despedirse, y con la esperanza de encontrar a los Granger cuanto antes. El silencio era incómodo, ya no caminaban entrelazados y evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Ron sentía que le ardían los dedos al sentirla tan cerca y no poder tomar su mano, Hermione elucubraba formas de traer a colación el tema del "noviazgo" sin ser demasiado obvia. Finalmente, la castaña habló.

_- Son una familia muy dulce – _dijo, sin mirar a su acompañante. Ron sonrió

_- Sí, de verdad lo son, fueron la mejor compañía que pude haber tenido – _le dijo, deteniéndose – _creo que le diré a Percy que trate de conseguirle a Megan un puesto en el Ministerio de Londres, no merecen vivir como viven. – _analizó, más para sí mismo que para ella. Hermione lo miró con admiración.

_- Esa es una excelente idea –_ le dijo, y ya sin vergüenza, le tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos- _¿Seguimos buscando? – _preguntó con una sonrisa

_- Sí, señora –_ dijo él alegremente, y apretó la mano de Hermione dentro de la suya.

Caminaron un largo rato por la galería, cerca del local de venta de aves. Tenían la esperanza de hallar a los padres de Hermione allí, ya que ambos se habían encontrado con ellos en esa zona. Luego de dos horas y media, Ron parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia.

_- Quizás deberíamos buscar en otro lado – _dijo Ron, sentado al lado de Hermione.

_- No, nos quedemos aquí –_ dijo la castaña, bajando la cabeza – _es mejor esperar aquí – _dijo, con un dejo de tristeza que Ron notó.

_- Hermione – _le llamó, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos- _¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó con dulzura.

_- Creo que no funcionará Ron– _respondió con la voz quebrada – _El hechizo desmemorizador es muy poderoso, no creo que vuelvan a recordarme – _le dijo, ya con lágrimas en los ojos– _Si lo que tú dices es cierto, y ellos me extrañan, volverán a buscarme a esta galería y entonces tendré el valor de decirles la verdad…- _hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza – _pero mientras tanto, esperemos aquí – _terminó en voz baja, ya liberando el silencioso llanto. Ron la rodeó con un brazo.

_- Hermione, no tengas miedo– _le dijo suavemente en el oído – _Tienes razón, es muy probable que no recuperen su memoria. Pero vamos a decirles la verdad, y la aceptarán de la misma forma en la que aceptaron siete años atrás que eres una bruja. Y quizás no te recuerden de pequeña, o de estudiante, pero estoy seguro de que volverán a amarte como entonces – _terminó.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con tanta dulzura y entrega que Ron supo que ese sería un excelente momento de confesarle aquello que cargaba en la punta del alma desde hacía tanto tiempo. Aunque pensando que la castaña lloraba por sus desmemorizados padres, prefirió callar. Hermione lo besó castamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

_- Gracias, Ron –_ le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ron le besó la frente.

_- Cuando gustes –_ respondió, casi jocoso, apoyando su mejilla sobre la coronilla castaña. Un segundo más tarde, Hermione se separó de él.

_- ¡Es que no puedo creer que Snape no recuerde cómo hacer la poción restauradora!– _dijo Hermione exasperada – _Lo único que supo decirme es que era un elemento sumamente complejo, y todo que pude deducir es que se trata de otra poción– _comenzó a teorizar la castaña. Ron la miró extrañado

_- ¿Otra poción?_– preguntó – _¿El ingrediente extraño que hay que agregar para hacer la poción restauradora es otra poción?_

_- Sí, no existen elementos que puedan agregarse a una poción primaria y dar como resultado otra tan poderosa como la restauradora. Estoy segura de que es otra poción– _respondió ella, Ron frunció el ceño.

_- Nunca he oído de nadie que haya agregado otra poción a una poción del amor._ _Aunque dudo que lo que Romilda Vane le regaló a Harry en sexto año haya sido sólo Amortentia, créeme- _dijo en chiste.

_- Veritaserum–_ respondió Hermione, como si lo corrigiera.

_- No, no._ _Amortentia. Los bombones que comí por accidente estaban llenos de Amortentia– _confirmó Ron.

_- No los bombones, Ron, la poción– _siguió ella – _La poción restauradora se obtiene agregando un elemento complejo a una medida de Veritaserum– _recitó. Ron negó con la cabeza.

_- De igual forma, es Amortentia– _dijo Ron, seriamente – _Lo recuerdo muy bien porque cuando Snape lo mencionó, Dumbledore comenzó su perorata del amor y la fuerza más poderosa– _terminó en una mueca.

_- Ron, estoy segura de que dijo Veritaserum– _discutió la castaña – _y es muy lógico, porque se recupera la verdad que había sido velada a la memoria– _dijo con suficiencia.

_- Y yo estoy seguro de que dijo Amortentia, Hermione– _discutió Ron, engranando - _¿Por qué confundiría el Veritaserum con la Amortentia?- _terminó, para comprobar que recordaba la poción exacta. Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron llenos de luz. De golpe, se puso de pie.

_- ¡Eso es!– _dijo alegremente. Ron se paró a su lado y la miró intrigado.

_- ¿Qué cosa?– _preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

_- El ingrediente complejo que completa la poción restauradora sí es otra poción. La fórmula es mezclar Veritaserum con Amortentia, tiene absoluto sentido– _reveló brillantemente. Ron sonrió como nunca.

_- ¡Hermione eres un genio!- _la abrazó con efusividad y le besó el cabello sonoramente, sin embargo, la joven se separó de él visiblemente enojada, Ron la interrogó con la mirada.

_- ¡Snape lo supo todo este tiempo!_- gritó con indignación - _¿De qué otra forma nos hubiera dicho una poción diferente a cada uno, si no? Lo supo pero no quiso decírnoslo– _arrugó el ceño sin comprender - _¿Cómo puede ser que después de todo lo que sucedió siga haciéndonos la vida imposible?– _Ron la miró en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego habló.

_- Quizás porque yo no estaba contigo–_ dijo finalmente, mirando sus zapatos. Hermione no se tomó esto muy bien y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

_- ¿Disculpa?_– le preguntó, visiblemente irritada.

_- Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta?_- le dijo, mirándola intensamente a los ojos – _todo lo malo que nos ha sucedido tiene un por qué. Dumbledore le escondió la verdad a Harry todos estos años, y Harry tuvo que pasar por tanto sufrimiento ¿Para qué?- _Hermione lo miró sin comprender - _pienso que para que pudiera entregarse a la muerte sin remordimientos.- _hizo una pausa, bajó la cabeza y sacó el Desiluminador de su bolsillo- _Y quizás yo haya tenido que abandonarlos– _dijo, recordando la búsqueda de Horrocroxes, la miró a los ojos– _quizás yo haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti para juntar el valor de volver, con todo lo que implica, y destruir ese maldito relicario- _sonrió levemente – _y quizás hizo falta que nos demos cuenta de que Malfoy no es un hurón tan malo para que podamos salir de la sala multipropósito gracias a él– _se acercó más a ella – _Hermione, creo que Snape no te dio la fórmula de la poción restauradora porque yo no estaba contigo - _repitió, con la mirada oscura y la voz intensa – _creo que me hizo pasar por todo esto para que entienda de una buena vez que no puedo estar lejos de ti, y que no puedo volver a dejarte sola– _sentenció finalmente, clavándole la mirada en el rostro. Se quedaron unos segundos así, mirándose a centímetros de distancia, hasta que Ron respiró hondo, se separó un poco de ella y, recordando al viejo Dumbledore, miró otra vez el Desiluminador en su mano. Suspiró – _Tal vez el amor sí sea la fuerza más poderosa…- _dijo para sí.

_- Te amo –_

La voz de Hermione se deslizó por sus oídos como agua cristalina, y sus palabras se le instalaron en la boca del estómago como un sismo visceral. Se quedó de duro, mirando el Desiluminador en su mano y sintiendo cómo le ardían los ojos mientras se le llenaban de pequeñas y delatoras lágrimas. Ella permaneció a su lado, con su confesión todavía vibrándole en la punta de los labios, y la expectación bailando en sus pupilas; vio como Ron se tensó en su posición y pensó que quizás había precipitado las cosas. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó la cabeza, cuando alzó los párpados se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Hermione. Lenta, muy lentamente, como si calculara cada uno de sus músculos, Ron guardó el Desiluminador en su bolsillo y tragó saliva; dio un corto paso hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la castaña y suspiró, ella lo miraba en silencio. Ron tomó una mano de Hermione y la apoyó en su propio pecho, haciéndole sentir los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que parecía estar peleando por abrirse camino hacia el exterior de su cuerpo. Todavía sosteniendo la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho, tomó el rostro de la castaña y la miró a los ojos. Suspiró una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y volvió a sentir cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, Hermione lo notó. Consciente de no poder ocultar más su sensibilidad, tomó aire para hablar, y así, liberar las cadenas que le aprisionaban la boca del estómago, dejando que, si así lo quería, su corazón saliera libremente de su pecho para instalarse en el de ella.

_- Hermione – _le dijo con voz quebrada y una media sonrisa- _Hermione, yo también te amo…- _dejó salir una risa mitad sollozo y terminó-_ tanto que hasta a veces siento pánico._

Hermione, que lo había observado seriamente y sin pestañar, soltó una risita leve y compuso una mirada infinitamente dulce. Con el dorso de su mano le acarició el pecoso rostro y se acercó para besarlo. Ron cerró sus ojos y atrapó sus labios, sintiendo, sin entender cómo, que su corazón latía aún con más fuerza dentro de su pecho, justo debajo de la mano de Hermione, que ahora lo besaba con amor infinito.

FIN

. . .

_No se alegren que aún queda el epílogo. No se librarán de mí tan fácil :)_


	15. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

. . .

Referencias:

- _Diálogos_ -

"Citas"

/Pensamientos/

Redacción

[…] Flash Back […]

**. . .**

La segunda cerveza de manteca transpiraba frío mientras la espuma dejaba liberar el gas a cuentagotas. La pecosa mano de Ron tamborileaba la mesa impaciente, silbando a veces, maldiciendo por lo bajo, otras. Cada tres minutos miraba hacia la puerta y, al no ver lo que esperaba, bajaba la vista hacia la mesa y, recordando que su cerveza seguía esperándole, daba un pequeño sorbo para luego seguir tamborileando.

Su vaso ya estaba mitad vacío (o mitad lleno) cuando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió de golpe y, casi llevándose puestas las mesas, una muchacha delgada atravesó el local y se sentó frente a él, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y el cabello alborotado por demás. Ella estiró su brazo y tomó su mano, que seguía golpeteando la mesa. Sonrió algo agitada y se encogió levemente de hombros.

_- Llegas tarde – _dijo Ron, luego de dar otro sorbo a su bebida, para después alzar el brazo, separando su mano de la de la chica, para llamar al mozo.

_- Lo sé, lo siento mucho._ _Mamá está más entusiasmada que yo – _respondió Hermione, volviendo a tomar su mano cuando la posó otra vez sobre la mesa. El mozo se acercó y la miró expectante, Ron la dejó hablar – _Sólo jugo de calabaza, por favor. Gracias – _pidió con una sonrisa. El mozo asintió y se retiró. Ron lo siguió con la mirada.

_- ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? – _preguntó Ron, todavía con la vista en el mozo.

_- Nada interesante, en realidad._ _Insiste en el blanco, pero yo prefiero el marfil… Aunque no tiene sentido que te lo diga, porque no has visto ninguno de los dos – _le dijo sonriendo. Él se volvió a mirarla con seriedad.

_- Lo sé, pero déjame decirte que creo que es una tradición innecesaria –_ respondió, con aires de superioridad. Hermione rió suave y cristalinamente.

_- ¿Y desde cuándo te dedicas a analizar tradiciones muggles? – _preguntó curiosa y divertida.

_- Desde que influyen directamente en saber cuánta gente tendrá los ojos puestos en ti –_ respondió, acercándose desafiante.

_- Eso no debe preocuparte, la gente puede mirar cuanto quiera. Pero yo te prometo sólo tener ojos para ti – _respondió coqueta, mientras se acercaba más a él. Ron le robó un beso inesperado y ella rió infantilmente. Estaban por volver a besarse cuando el mozo posó un vaso de jugo de calabaza entre los dos. Ron lo miró con odio, Hermione volvió divertida a su lugar y sonrió– _Hoy mamá me dijo que siempre supo que serías tú…- _le dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida

_- ¿Siempre, siempre? – _inquirió el pelirrojo alzando las cejas

_- Desde la primera carta que le envié desde Hogwarts, quejándome sobre ti – _dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

_- ¿Y recién ahora te lo dice?_ _Podría habernos ahorrado varios malos tragos si te lo decía antes – _le dijo en chiste. Hermione rió con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

_- Ya tenía ganas de verte.- _cambió de tema, mirándolo con anhelo.

_- Yo no puedo esperar a verte- _le dijo él, con la mirada eclipsada de ella. Hermione frunció el ceño, intrigada, aún sonriendo.

_- Me estás viendo, Ron - _aclaró

_- Lo sé. Pero yo quiero verte en serio, quiero verte todos los días. Conocerte un poquito más- _dijo, con la mirada sobre su cerveza de manteca, su mano sobre la de Hermione y sus orejas totalmente rojas. Hermione le besó los dedos.

_- Cada día falta menos –_ le dijo ella, ansiosa, y le sonrió cuando él levantó el rostro alegre. Ron sintió que el corazón le cosquilleaba al ver el brillo de sus ojos y no pudo evitar volver a recordar, como había estado haciendo durante las dos horas de espera.

[…]

La comida había estado deliciosa, su madre sin duda era la mejor cocinera del mundo mágico; pero lo que Ron más disfrutaba de las cenas familiares en La Madriguera eran los paseos que daba con Hermione por el inmenso jardín, cuando todos se habían retirado de la mesa, y él se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta su casa y luego volver a aparecerse en la suya. Era entonces cuando, alejados lo suficiente del gran ventanal del living, Ron aventuraba acercarla por la cintura y robarle un beso apasionado. Ella siempre se sonrojaba, pero no se resistía. Luego, se tomaban de la mano y hablaban de cosas triviales durante unos minutos. Finalmente, volvían a besarse hasta que la castaña decidiera que había preocupado suficiente a sus padres y, tras darse un último beso, desaparecían frente al ingreso principal de La Madriguera y pisaban la entrada de la casa de Hermione, donde siempre encontraban al Sr. Granger asomado a la ventana de la cocina. Entonces Ron le besaba la mejilla y, saludando con la mano al padre de ella, volvía a desaparecer hacia su casa.

Sin embargo esa noche sería diferente, porque Ron había decidido que la próxima vez que el alma le hiciese cosquillas, no se guardaría las ganas de reír. Cuando Molly cerró la puerta después de abrazar con calidez a Hermione, Ron se puso serio y la tomó de la mano. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y él, clavándole una decisiva mirada, la dirigió hacia el columpio que colgaba de un sicomoro en el patio trasero. La invitó a sentarse, sin darle su correspondiente beso apasionado, y Hermione obedeció extrañada, mirándolo con curiosidad. Ron estaba un poco pálido, pero sus ojos denotaban obstinación masculina, lo que la intimidó un poco.

_- Hermione… - _la nombró. Carraspeó cuando notó que le temblaba la voz - … _Hermione- _repitió, ahora con seguridad. Ella lo miró extrañada.

_- ¿Ron?_ – preguntó, a modo de respuesta.

_- ¿Recuerdas la batalla de Hogwarts? – _comenzó titubeando.

_- ¿Qué tonterías preguntas, Ron?_ _Claro que la recuerdo – _le dijo, sonriendo con extrañeza.

_- ¿Y recuerdas cuando, hace cuatro años, buscábamos a tus padres en Australia? –_ volvió a preguntar, mirando sus zapatos. Hermione se puso de pie, haciendo que Ron la mirara.

_- Lo dices como si se tratara de cualquier tarde en el colegio, Ron. Es obvio que recuerdo eso, ¿Qué te sucede? – _le preguntó levemente asustada. Ron tragó saliva y, tomándola por los hombros, volvió a sentarla en el columpio.

_- Hermione, creo que tengo ganas de besarte desde que estamos en cuarto año… –_ le confesó en un arrebato de verborragia. La castaña abrió los ojos ante la confesión y se mordió el labio, sonrojada. Ron volvió a hablar – _Sin embargo, fuiste tú quien me besó… cuatro años más tarde – _le dijo. Hermione rió levemente, estaba por responder cuando Ron tomó aire para retomar su monólogo – _¿Sabes cuándo descubrí que te amo? – _le preguntó, ella volvió a morderse el labio sorprendida y negó con la cabeza, los ojos clavados en él – _Cuando escuché por primera vez salir tu voz del Desiluminador– _respondió. La castaña lo miraba sin pestañear - _Pero fuiste tú la que me lo dijo primero, casi un año después- _dijo al fin, bajando la cabeza. Se quedó callado, Hermione aventuró unas palabras.

_- Ron…_ - le dijo, tomando su mano, él la miró a los ojos – _¿Qué quieres decir? – _preguntó con cuidadosa dulzura.

_- Quiero decir que siempre que empiezo a sentir algo relacionado contigo me lo guardo por algún motivo _– comenzó, como reprochándoselo a sí mismo – _y llego a ignorar tanto esto que siento – _dijo, apoyando un puño en la boca del estómago - _ que siempre me parece que puede esperar… hasta que te me adelantas – _aclaró, bajando la voz y el rostro; Hermione le acarició el dorso de la mano.

_- Ron, yo no creo que me ames menos porque hayas dicho "te amo" después _– la castaña sintió que debía aclararlo. Ron negó con la cabeza, mirándola.

_- No es eso, es que_… - bufó al notar que se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta – _lo que pasa es que… - _pateó el suelo y suspiró; tomó aire y le sostuvo ambas manos - _¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que siento miedo? – _le preguntó velozmente, Hermione sonrió con dulce melancolía. Soltó una tímida risita.

_- Dijiste: "te amo tanto que hasta a veces siento pánico" – _citó, como orgullosa de ser destinataria de esas palabras, Ron asintió.

_- Sí, eso. Pánico.- _aseveró - _Porque cuando quería besarte, me aterraba pensar que tú no deseabas lo mismo, y preferí no arriesgarme. Y porque, aunque sabía que te amaba, tenía miedo de asustarte, y elegí callármelo.– _bajó la vista con vergüenza, Hermione no intervino. Luego de unos segundos, Ron sonrió recordando, alzó la vista – _Lo curioso es que, tarde o temprano, tú terminaste sintiendo lo mismo… besándome…_

_- Amándote – _acotó ella, para infundirle seguridad.

_- Exacto… –_ dijo él, sonriendo e hinchando el pecho. La decisión volvió a alojarse en su mirada – _Hace cuatro años decidí que la próxima vez que empiece a sentir algo relacionado contigo te lo diría apenas lo sienta. Porque presiento que, tarde o temprano, tú terminarás sintiendo lo mismo – _en este punto, Hermione comenzó a asustarse – _y porque nada de lo que he empezado a sentir por ti ha desaparecido con el tiempo… – _Ron suavizó su mirada – _si es posible, cada día te amo más… - _sonrió con picardía – _cada día tengo más ganas de besarte…– _ella sonrió, sonrojada – _Así que ahora, que tengo este cosquilleo condenadamente insoportable– _dijo, tomándose de nuevo la boca del estómago – _voy a comportarme como el verdadero Griffindor que soy– _le dijo, alzando la voz. Avanzó un paso hacia ella y flexionó las rodillas hasta quedar en cuclillas a la altura del columpio. Hermione arrugó el ceño, confundida.

_- Ron, no entien…_

_- Cásate conmigo… _

Había tirado la bomba. Fue más fácil de lo que creyó, aunque comenzar le había costado horrores. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Hermione se había congelado frente a él, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, con las manos frías entre las suyas, y con la palabra atravesada en la garganta. Ron le sostuvo la mirada, ella no se movió. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Ron comenzaba a exasperarse, el terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir cómo sus manos, que rodeaban las de ella, comenzaban a sudar frío. De repente, un movimiento lento, infinitamente lento.

Todavía con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y la expresión petrificada, Hermione hacía avanzar su rostro hacia el de Ron a una velocidad imperceptible. Ron esperó aparentando paciencia, aunque muriendo por dentro. Cuando ella detuvo su rostro a cinco centímetros del de él, el joven compuso una mueca que combinaba un "¿aceptas?" con un "lo siento si precipité las cosas". Fue entonces cuando ella recuperó la movilidad facial y, entregándole una sonrisa hermosamente dulce, lo besó impulsivamente.

Ron rió sobre sus labios y la abrazó por la cintura. La acercó a sí y se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto del jardín, con Hermione sobre su pecho. Sintió cómo las lágrimas que ella dejaba escapar le bañaban el rostro y supo que, en breves instantes, se combinarían con las suyas propias. La joven lo besaba tan apasionadamente que él sopesó borrarle de la memoria ese momento sólo para vivirlo otra vez. Minutos más tarde, Hermione se separó de sus labios, le besó la quijada, luego las manos y luego enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ron le acarició el cabello con regocijo y, riendo levemente, le susurró al oído.

_- Tomaré eso como un sí…_

[…]

_- ¿Qué hora será? – _preguntó Hermione, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

_- Deben ser cerca de las cuatro…_ - dijo Ron, buscando en vano algún reloj en el local - _¿Ordenamos? – _le dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

_- Este_… _ordena tú, yo no tengo hambre- _le dijo, tímidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_- Ya comiste, ¿cierto? – _le preguntó Ron, adivinando su gesto.

_- Ya comí-_ confesó la castaña achicándose en su asiento – _Lo siento, es que la modista nos ofreció unos canapés y no pude resistirme_…- se excusó.

_- ¿La mo-qué? – _preguntó Ron.

_- Modista, Ron_, _la mujer que confecciona el vestido – _le dijo, como si lo explicara por décima vez.

_- Cierto, cierto – _dijo Ron, casi con desinterés – _Bueno, de todas maneras vámonos, ya se nos hace tarde… - _dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la barra a pagar lo consumido. Cuando regresó a la mesa, Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.- _¿Qué?- _cuestionó.

_- Tú también comiste, ¿verdad? – _le preguntó, conociéndolo mejor que nadie. Ron compuso un puchero.

_- Llevabas dos horas y media de retraso, Hermione. Un Weasley no puede esperar dos horas y media cuando se trata de comida – _se defendió. Hermione liberó una carcajada y Ron sonrió, tomándola de la mano mientras ella se levantaba de la silla – _Vamos, de verdad estamos llegando tarde… y quiero advertirle un par de cosas antes de despedirlo – _dijo Ron, apurándola hacia afuera de Las Tres Escobas. Ya afuera del local, Hermione se abrazó al antebrazo de Ron y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro; suspiró.

_- No puedo creer que el pequeño Cris ya vaya a asistir a Hogwarts… - _le dijo, mirando al infinito. Ron apoyó la mejilla en su frente un segundo y luego dijo.

_- Sólo espero que quede en Griffindor – _dijo Ron, imaginando al pequeño con el uniforme puesto - _Quiere ser guardián del equipo de Quidditch, ¿Sabías? – _le preguntó emocionado.

_- ¿Guardián?_ _¿En serio? – _preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

_- En serio –_ dijo Ron con orgullo.

_- ¿A pesar de los intentos de Harry?_ – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_- A pesar de los intentos de Harry –_ aseveró el pelirrojo.

_- Vaya, realmente quiere ser como tú –_ dijo ella, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

_- Y…_- comenzó a decir Ron con suficiencia – _el niño sabe lo que es bueno…- _

Y escuchando a la castaña reír tomada de su brazo, Ron se encaminó hacia la estación de King's Cross, donde el pequeño Cris los esperaría para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Con un dejo de melancolía, el pelirrojo recordó su primer día en ese tren; observó la cabellera alborotada sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar evocar a la sabelotodo insufrible que lo había increpado en su inaugural viaje al castillo. Río para sus adentros: por fin comprendía por qué, justo en ese momento, había sentido que las tripas se le anudaban en la boca del estómago.

* * *

><p><em>Queridos lectores,<em>

_Habiendo llegado al final de esta historia, he de agradecerles su compañía y apoyo._

_Creo que ésta, siendo la primer historia que comencé a escribir, será también la última que escribiré. Eso significa que "Si te vas" es invaluable para mí, y por lo tanto, también lo ha sido su compañía. Gracias, nuevamente, por estar ahí._

_En el transcurso de la semana responderé los comentarios que pueda._

_Les dejo un gran abrazo,_

_Dédalo *_

**. . . **

**NOTA: **

**La mayoría de los personajes y lugares consignados en esta historia son creación y propiedad de Joanne Rowling. La presente no tiene intenciones de violar ningún derecho a la propiedad intelectual ni copyright, como tampoco persigue fines de lucro. **

**El poema copiado en los primero capítulos pertenece a la banda argentina "Cabezones". La presente no tiene intenciones de violar ningún derecho a la propiedad intelectual ni copyright, como tampoco persigue fines de lucro. **


End file.
